Naruto!
by Bad Writer xD
Summary: Naruto and the gang head on over to New York on a field trip, but what the gang doesn't know is that Naruto is a secret agent, and so are they. It was written for pure fun, so it sucks. Yaoi, slash. Boy x Boy. No one makes u read it! SasuNaru
1. Goodbyes and dares

Disclaimers: Why in the world would I write a fanfiction if I owned the real thing? So yeah, I'm sorry I don't own it and you won't get to sue me.

This story is purely crackish! So it has no meaning, and it is considered as a failure, please enjoy.  
By the way, no one forces anyone to read anything, so no blaming me!

Naruto and the gang head on over to New York on a field trip, but what the rest of the gang doesn't know is that Naruto is a secret agent. Yaoi, slash. SasuNaru xD

Chapter 1:

Goodbyes and dares

"KIT! Hurry up and get moving! You'll miss the bus and then won't go to New York!" screamed a blonde man.

"I'm going, I'm going!" Called a blonde teen as he grabbed his jacket and hugged the older blonde. "Bye dad! ... I promise I will try and keep up the charade, but I still don't know."

"It's ok Naru-chan" The teen glared and the older blonde chuckled.

"You know I hate that nickname dad! Ever since you called me Naru, Ino and Dei have had a field day calling me Naru. Its your fault dad!" The older blonde chuckled again and ruffled his hair.

"Fine, I mean Naruto, and don't be so mean to your cousins." The older blond sighed and looked at his son's deep ocean blue eyes that the sky envies. "Just promise to try and keep it up. I know how much you want to drop it, but just do it for us, for me", Naruto smiled and nodded.

"Sure dad. Besides, I know for a fact you put Kakashi in this trip to ensure that."

The older blond smiled and let go of Naruto. "ANBU agent Minato Namikaze-Uzumaki, Hokage level, Dismissed." Naruto rolled his eyes at his father. "ANBU agent Naruto Namikaze-Uzumaki, Jounin-Captain level and Sannin in training, Dismissed." They both laughed and hugged one more time.

"I'll miss saying that to you dad." Minato smiled and let go of his son. "I know kit, I know ... and before you tell me, I will take care of Kyuubi for you. There is no way he and Itachi will be having sex in my house without me knowing it. And there is no way they will be doing it in your room as payback!"

Minato moved to the front door and pulled out a hat. "Here Naruto, wear this proudly and tell them all I gave it to you." Naruto took the hat from him and stared at it in awe. "I know, it could be dangerous for you to wear it, but you are a sannin in training, meaning you are stronger than me, so there is no reason for you to get your ass beat."

"I know dad, and I wasn't going to say anything, but ... if Kakashi, Iruka, and the others don't know about it ... there's going to be a problem!" Minato chuckled and nodded, moving his son over towards the door as he squeezed the hand still holding the hat.

Naruto smiled and put it on, grabbed his suitcase, and ran out the door yelling, "Thanks dad! Just watch out for Fugaku, don't want him getting into your pants and help Itachi, now do we?"

"NARUTO!" Minato yelled after a chuckling Naruto as he ran to school.

"Hey guys!" yelled a pink haired girl. "We're all here early ... well almost everyone." _'Che, that Naruto is always late. I just hope he doesn't come period! He always gets in the way of me and Sasuke-kun'_

"Hn ... we all know the dobe won't be here this earl-" started Sasuke, but was interrupted. "TEME! stop calling me that!" Screamed Naruto as he made impact with the railing they were all waiting at. Naruto was wearing an orange jacket, opened up so you can see his white tank top and a black and white scarf tied loosely around his neck. He has a hat with an metal plate attached to it with some weird insignia of a leaf with a swirl in the middle. The hat was cropped to the side, making some of his hair cover his left eye._ 'Damn the dobe looks HOT! He never dresses like that.' _Sasuke apraised through the corner of his eye.

"Naruto-No-Baka! Stop talking to Sasuke-kun like that!" Sakura punched him and made him fall to the ground face first. _'One of these days you pink bitch! One of these damn days, you won't be able to do that!'_ Naruto thought as he picked himself up.

"Hey Kit!" Kiba gave a sympathetic look through his eyes and laughed at Naruto. _'I know Kit, I know.' _Kiba thought as Ino and Deidara snuck up behind Naruto. "Kit, the symbol. What are you doing with the symbol out?" Kiba whispered before Ino and Deidara had a chance to talk.

"NARU! You're here EARLY!" Yelled the two other blondes in unison. "Sorry for comming early ohh great cousins of mine!" came the sarcastic reply of Naruto as he bowed to them. They were all there. Shikamaru, Ino, Deidara, Sakura, Tenten, Neji, Kiba, Hinata, Shino, and ... HIM!

"Hn, well thats the first, dobe" Of course no one can have a life if they don't have an arrogant bastard to ruin it.

"Teme, I won't play your damn stupid games! We all know you want a piece of my ass, but you won't get any." Everyone stared wide eyed at Naruto's comment, even the great lazy know it all Shikamaru was at a loss.

"OWNED! Sasuke got owned by my cousin, un!" Deidara danced and cheered while Sasuke glared at him and Kiba ignored them.

"K-Kit? You ok dude? You actually made a comeback to him!" called Kiba as he ran to Naruto and felt his forehead giving him a knowing look that said "Your pushing it".

"Ohh I'm more than ok! Oh and Teme ..."

"Hn" replied the bastard, stopping his glaring and looking over at Naruto.

"Itachi won't be making it, he has some ... urgent buissness in my brother's room and bed. That's if my father even lets them out of his sight ... good old dad!" Naruto grinned and turned to leave his suitcase with Iruka leaving Sasuke shocked into silence asking himself how Naruto knew his brother.

"Naruto, you're slipping up, watch yourself! You-"

"I know Kakashi! I know, I'm supposed to act like an idiot! But I want to drop this charade, I want to act like myself and get Iruka to tell everyone the truth, that I'm at the top of the class, even higher than the bastard. I want to stop wearing orange like I'm some kind of mental idiot who doesn't know it looks bad. And I want you and Iruka to hook up and for you to fuck him into the mattress!"

Kakashi palled at the matress part. "NARUTO! ... D-Don't say such things!" Came the studdered scolding from a very red Iruka.

"Sorry Sensei, but you have to admit, you two are perfect for each other, so don't get mad at me for trying to make you both happy. Besides, it's this pervert you have to watch out for. For all you know he might be into cosplay, or bondage, or foreplay, or you fingering yourself for him to watch! Or- ITAI! What'd you do that for?" Iruka slapped him up side the head and blushed even more, taking a peek at Kakashi who was day dreaming about Iruka and three fingers up his ass ... all for him.

"For saying those things! ... Now you just watch your actions, its not time for them to know all of that yet."

"Its ok Iruka. I have you, Kakashi and his guys, and Kiba to baby sit me and prevent that! ... That is If I can put up with it. That pink bitch is pushing her luck."

"Naruto" Iruka glared at him as he made his warning clear.

"Naruto, why are you wearing the symbol? You know that if someone recognizes it, we could get into a lot of trouble and our cover could be blown!"

"Neh, Kakashi! Its ok, I know what your saying, but seriously! I'm a sannin in training, SANNIN! I can handle a small raid, and besides, these idiots don't know a single thing, so whats the point? They're even lower than gennin level for Kami's sake! AND my father gave it to me." Kakashi nodded his head and stared off into space. "Just watch your back, we don't want any trouble."

Naruto nodded and made his way to the empty bus and to the back. "Its almost time to get on anyways Iruka-sensei!"

Iruka rolled his eyes and left to mother hen on someone else while Kakashi stared at his ass. _'This is going to be sweet!' _Naruto thought as his friends made their way on the bus with the exception of the bastard. _'That Sasuke Uchiha! The bastard!'_ Naruto grumbly thought as Sasuke took his correct asigned seat next to him.

"KIT! ... I have an awesome idea ... lets pull some epic dares here and mess with Sasuke" Kiba jumped excitedly in his place next to Naruto as he rolled his eyes and nodded with as much excitement as Kiba.

"GREAT! Ok I have these awesome dares ... ok the first one is ..." Kiba pulled out a small piece of paper and read it to Naruto " ... _'walk up to random people with sunglasses on and point a hair dryer at them and say 'FREEZE! This is a hold up! Give up your shoes and we won't fry your ass!' at them_'_ ... _Hmm LETS DO IT! We can get your cousins to loan us their hair dryers!" Naruto fell out of his seat and rolled around laughing.

"Lets do it ... I'll get the hair dryers from them" Naruto said as he ran to said cousins.

"Ino! Dei! ... C-Can I borrow your hair d-dryers?" Naruto studdered as he took in the group Ino and Deidara were sitting with while waiting for the plane to arrive. Sasuke smirked at him, eyes full of amuzement at Naruto's expense.

"... Why?" came the reply from both of them.

"B-Because ... I need it f-for ... my hair" Naruto squeeked

"... OMG! Naru! Finally you have taken the family ways!"

"OMG! NARU! Just like me, un!" Squeeled Deidara as he hugged Naruto close.

"Hn, just like the dobe to turn into a woman" Naruto rolled his eyes and ignored the raven. "So can I borrow it ... both of them? ... for Kiba too?" Ino nodded happily and handed him two hair dryers. "Now have fun with Kiba!" Naruto nodded and ran to Kiba who was rolling on the floor laughing on the other side of the waiting hall.

"Adda boy Kit! Now ... LETS GO!" Kiba made a secret agent pose and lowered his voice to sound like Arnold Schwartzeneggar.

"Hahahahaha ... alright, lets go!" They made their way to a corner that was right infront of their friends and put on their sunglasses. "Ok lets do this!" Kiba raised his hair dryer at a man who was reading the newspaper.

"HEY YOU! YEAH YOU FREEZE!" Kiba yelled and the man raised his head and so did their friends. "Sasori?" The man nodded and smirked at Naruto. "You here for that fuck that I promised you, or how about that threesome with Deidara that we were talking about?" Sasuke glared daggers at Sasori while Deidara's face flamed red.

"H-Hell NO!" Naruto turned a bright red and Sasori's smirk grew even bigger. "Well then, what do you want then? To give me a blow job then? You're going to need Deidara for that too, you know." Sasuke gritted his teeth and Deidara seethed in his seat while Naruto glared at Sasori and shook his head furiously, blush still in place.

"Give up your shoes and we won't fry your ass" Screamed Naruto. Ino fell out of her chair along with Deidera while everyone else stared dumbfoundedly as Naruto glared daggars and tried to make Sasori fear him with a hair dryer.

Sasori's smirk dropped and he looked at them like they were crazy, "What the hell? What are you talking about?"

"We'll never tell you that we work for Sasuke-cheeks!" Naruto made a hero pose like Lee while Sasuke gaped at Naruto and Sasori rolled his eyes. "You just told me who you work for you dumbass!"

"He said ... GIVE. UP. YOUR. SHOES!" Kiba growled and held the hair dryer closer to Sasori.

"NO, now put that down you idiot" Kiba glared daggers at Sasori and began to walk closer.

"TAKE THIS!" Kiba and Naruto both started to push the button on the hair dryer while glaring at him.

"Its no use Kiba! This man is immune to our weapons! ... TO THE BAT CAVE!" Naruto gabbed his imaginary cape and covered his face as he made a hasty retreat. "Come Robin!"

"Yes Sir, Batman Sir!" Kiba ran after Naruto, giving Sasori the evil eye along the way and Sasori sweat dropped. "What a couple of idiots" He said as he returned his attention to the paper.

"Umm Ino ... I guess Naruto didn't embrace the family way ... Ino?" Sakura touched her friend's shoulder and made Ino fall on the floor laughing.

"Hahahahaha! Thats just like Naru, un!" Deidara joined Ino on the floor while the others stared in amazement.

"But why did they do that in the first place? ... And what did Sasori mean by that Deidara?" Tenten turned her questions onto a frightened Deidara who cowered in fear. "Well ... how am I supposed to know? We only know Sasori from a family friend who brought him over one time to our house for a party, and he ended up dry humping me and Naruto." Everyone sweat dropped as they stared at Sasori who only chuckled and turned to them.

"What?" they all turned away quickly, blushing and not meeting anyone's eyes while Sasori smirked and made his way over to them, only to sit down and not say a thing.

"MY DEAR FRIENDS! That was a good display of YOUTH! May I join in your youthful rituals?" Yelled Lee as he made his way down the hall after Naruto and Kiba and passing their friends, successfully tearing the awkward silence that settled over Sasuke's table.

"Sure Lee, we're just doing dares and messing with Sasuke, if you want one then ... "Kiba pulled out a piece of paper and grinned "... I've got a good one for you ... '_Finish All Your sentences with "In Accordance With The Prophecy" with a serious straight face' _... That sound good?" Asked Kiba as Lee sat down at the table Naruto and him rested at.

"YOSH! ... In accordance with the prophecy!" Kiba laughed and Naruto chuckled.

"My turn! Give it to me hard Kiba!"

"Kit ... you don't know how sexual that just sounded- OUCH OK, OK! yours is ... '_Page Yourself Over The Intercom. Don't Disguise Your Voice' _... now go do it man!" Kiba roared.

Naruto got up determined to do his dare. He passed Sasuke's table again and made his way to the reception where the receptionist was at a coffee break.

"Hey guys, what's Naruto doing?" asked Shikamaru.

"You shall see in accordance with the prophecy!" Exclaimed Lee with a Laughing Kiba at his side as they made their way over to Sasuke's table.

_"Excuse me, but may a Naruto Namikaze-Uzumaki please come to the back reception to meet a Naruto Namikaze-Uzumaki, that's Naruto Namikaze-Uzumaki. Please meet Naruto at the back reception, Naruto"_ The loud speaker rang, effectively cutting off any noise within the group.

_"Gaaaaah! Run, Run for your lives! Sasuke let Iruka the mother hen loose from his private zoo"_ came the yell from the intercom as Naruto ran away from a fuming Iruka.

"Hahahahahaha! Good one dude! Come on Lee, lets go" Sasuke's left eye twitched in annoyance as he watched Iruka yell at the blonde.

"YOSH! in accordance with the prophecy!" They both ran after Naruto and Iruka with a horny looking Kakashi tailing them.

"What just happened?" asked Tenten.

"Hn" Hn'ed both Neji and Sasuke.

"Troublesome, those two are probably up to no good, just stay out of it and don't pay them any attention and they'll leave us alone." Everyone turned to Shikamaru as he grumbled from under his hoody.

"You think something will happen? Cause I have a feeling that won't be that last we will see of Naruto and his posse" Tenten said as she stared at Naruto getting his head bashed in by Iruka, completely ignoring Shikamaru's advice. "Yeah, I think you're right Ten. Besides Kiba and Naruto keep glancing over here and sniggering a lot." Sakura added as Naruto crawled away from Iruka, also ignoring Shikamaru's advice and receiving a sigh from him as he grumbled something about troublesome women.

"Hn, that dobe is always glancing at something ... its like he knows something we don't. Sakura, keep an eye on him. Tenten, you and Neji try to get to Lee and get him to spill." Sasuke whispered to them as Ino and Deidara discretely glanced at each other and nodded.

"Don't come to me when the shit hits the fan and you get sprayed in it. I told you to leave them alone. Shikamaru sighed as the rest of them kept on plotting and investigation on the blonde and his dog loving friend.

"Alright Kiba! I have one for you! ... '_sing "Gay Bar" at a certain someone and declare them Husband and wife.' _Can you do it?"

"Yosh! in accordance with the prophecy .. can you do it my youthful friend!" Added Lee.

"Hell yeah! Why wouldn't I?" Kiba began to make his way to their friends sitting area while humming the Gay Bar chorus.

"Uhh .. Kiba? What are you humming?" Asked Shino.

"A song! …. FOR SASUKE!" Sasuke spit out his tea and glared murderously at Kiba as he began to ceranade him

"You! … I wanna take you to a gay bar! I wanna take you to a gay bar! I wanna take you to a gay bar, gay bar, gay bar!" Kiba began to sing loudly as everyone at the table and around them began to stare at Sasuke. "You're a superstar … at the gay bar. You're a superstar, at the gay bar … Yeah you're a superstar! At THE GAY BAR SASUKE!"

"And now … I proclaim you and Naruto husband and wife! You may now kiss your banana!" Sasuke gaped at Kiba as he made a mad dash to Naruto, leaving a banana in a wedding dress and a note from Naruto stating that dinner was ready.

"Well Sasuke, it seems you need to go to your honeymoon with your banana, so off you go." Neji smirked as Sasuke's left eye developed a tick from all his surpressed anger.

"HAHAHAHAHAH! Kiba that was brilliant! Nice touch too."

"YOSH! My blonde youthful, blushing companion has a point in accordance with the prophecy!"

"I know right?, Now your turn Lee ... _'Look right into the security camera and use it as a mirror, and pick your nose_' Do it!"

"Yosh! in accordance with the prophecy!" Lee made his way over to the security camera behind Sasuke.

Everyone turned around as Lee looked into the security camera with a serious expression as he began to pick his nose.

"Umm Lee ... ?" asked Sasuke as he saw Lee pick his nose

"I am doing the best I can woman! Stop pestering me about my nose picking and pick yours faster if you want me to do it so much in accordance with the prophecy!" Then Lee made a swift turn and ran like the devil was chasing him.

"What the hell is this all about?" Everyone turned to a very perplexed Sasori as he stared at Naruto and Kiba laughing at Lee.

"Well if we knew, then we would have already taken care of it!" Sasori rolled his eyes at Sakura and waved her off. "Don't make me laugh, pinky. You're strength can do nothing to me." Sakura gritted her teeth, but remained silent. Sasuke smirked at Sasori and exchanged a knowing look with him.

"Okay my youthful friends in accordance with the prophecy!" Naruto and Kiba were on the floor laughing their asses off as Lee sat down next to them.

"Ok ok ok! My turn ... lay it on me Bushy brows!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Yosh! ... _'When an announcement comes over the loud speaker, assume the fetal position and scream.. "NO! NO! It's those voices again!_' Now go off my youthful blonde friend in accordance with the prophecy!"

Naruto walked over to their friends who were mentally preparing for what the blonde had in store. Just when he turned around in front of Sasuke to leave, an announcement came on. _"May the Janitor please come to the west wing of the waiting hall, I repeat Janitor to west wing, thank you."_

Naruto bent over and assumed the fetal position. "N-No .. No ... NO! It's those voices again! ... NOOOO! PLEASE STOP TALKING!"

"Dobe, are you ok?" Asked Sasuke feeling a little aroused at having Naruto's ass in his face.

Naruto shot up and glared at Sasuke. "WOMAN! Leave me the fuck alone! I heard you the first time and if you seriously want to fuck then lets go to the bathroom and get it on! … But Sasori is not allowed." Naruto then ran to Kiba's table leaving a stunned Sasuke, a depressed Sasori, and everyone else trying hard not to laugh, but failing miserably.

"THE POWAH OF YOUTH IN ACCORDANCE WITH THE PROPHECY!"

"Wow Naruto, never knew you had it in you. But anyway ... my turn, lay it on me." Kiba exclaimed holding Lee closer to hear his dare.

"hmm well ... _'Grab a toy sword and run around yelling "FOR NARNIA!". Then find an old lady and say "AH! IT'S THE WHITE WITCH! SOMEONE GET ASLAN!"_' ok Kiba?"

Kiba held a spark of excitement and ran to the gift shop, buying a toy sword and running around Sasuke's table. "FOR NARNIA BITCHES! ... Oh wait not bitches ... Sasukes!"

Sasuke felt a vain in his forehead explode and went to grab Kiba when Kiba stopped in his tracks in front of Jiraya, Naruto's Grandfather. "AHHHHHH ITS THE WHITE WITCH! SOMEONE GO GET ASLAN AND BRING SASUKE SO ASLAN CAN USE HER TO BEAT THE WITCH UP WITH!"

Jiraya tilted his head in confusion and Sasuke growled as Kiba made a dash for Naruto.

"What the hell? I am certainly no woman, and besides … I ain't that old! …. and I don't have any boobs to play with!" Everyone sweat dropped at Jiraya and began to stare at Naruto's table.

"Ok, they are really up to something, and it's getting on my nerves!" Everyone turned stunned to a very angry Shino, or as angry as he could look … which was the same as normal.

"Well … lets just wait and see what they do, then Jiraya-sensei can go and sort it out." Everyone nodded at Tenten's solution and Jiraya just smirked, already knowing he would do nothing to sort it out.

"Hahahahahahahahaha! KIBA THAT WAS EPIC!" Naruto could be heard from even at Sasuke's table.

"All good, now Lee, are you ready? ... _'Find some Yu-Gi-Oh cards and walk up to random people saying " IT'S TIME TO DUEL!"_' now go Lee!"

"Yosh in accordance with the prophecy!" Lee bolted up and walked over to some boys. "Can I borrow your cards of youth my good men in accordance with the prophecy?" The boys shrugged and gave them up in favor of watching Lee.

Lee made his way over to Sasuke and threw a card down in front of him. "IT'S TIME TO DUEL! GAME ON WOMAN THINGER IN ACCORDANCE WITH THE PROPHECY!"

Jiraya cracked up and walked Lee away from the seething raven over towards Naruto.

"Ok … so what the hell?" Sasuke sighed and shrugged at Neji, choosing to just stay silent and watch Naruto and his table to calculate their actions. "Maybe they are planning something? Maybe take over the world by annoying the hell out of everyone starting by me" Sasuke said absently while starring at the laughing group.

"Naruto, what are you all doing?" Jiraya asked.

"Pulling random dares and messing with Sasuke ... wanna join in gramps?" Jiraya nodded furiously and sat down in front of them. "Gaki? What are you doing with the symbol on a hat?"

"My dad gave it to me! How many people are going to ask? Gramps I'm a sannin in training, you are training me, so there is no fear!" Kiba nodded his head in understanding and Lee for once in his life, had nothing of youth to say.

"Ok its Naruto's turn ... _'Look for a guy that has a girl beside them and say "Who is this?" and when he says that he doesn't know what you are talking about, say " Oh, so that's how it is. Well, whatever we had is now over, you cheating liar." Then run away crying._' do that to Sasuke and I will forever look up to you, man!" Exclaimed Kiba with a laughing Jiraya at his side and a determined Lee.

"Alright!" Naruto ran up to Sasuke's table and stared at everyone slowly making his way to Sasuke.

"WHO THE FUCK IS THIS SASUKE?" Naruto pointed to Sakura.

"Uhh Sakura?

"What about us? You left me for a blob of pink?"

"Naruto, I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh, so that's how it is. Well, whatever we had is now over, you cheating lying son of a bitch! I said I loved you when we had sex, SEX! FUCKING LIAR SASUKE!" Then Naruto started to cry and run away.

"What the hell was that about?" Everyone asked Sasuke.

"How would I know, the dobe and I never even had a full conversation before! And what the hell? SEX?"

"Maybe he's saying he wants you by doing these things? You would never know. Although I am disappointed that he chose you and not me, even with the chances of him AND Deidara open, they both refused." Deidara, being silent the whole time, stood up and glared at Sasori.

"You pervert, un!" He smacked the back of Sasori's head and sat back down with Ino, starring at their cousin in hopes of finding a way to be with him.

"GAKI! Damn! That was epic! Give me a dare!" Said Jiraya as he calmed down.

"Sure .. hmm ... _'Get a toy gun and walk around humming "The Pink Panther's theme song."_' Go pervy gramps!"

"Sure thing gaki." Jiraya made his way to Sasuke's table, a toy gun in hand, and hiding it.

"Hum-hum, Hum-hum, Hum-hum Hum-hum Hum-hum Hum-hum Humhummm, Hum-hum, hum-hum!" Jiraya pranced around the table, making jaws drop to the floor and Shikamaru wake up completely. "Uhh Jiraya-sensei, what exactly are you doing?" yawned Shikamaru.

"Oh nothing! But ... Yo homie-sause! Gib meh some crack! I know you brought it with you! ... Itachi says that it was you who broke into Naruto's room and molested him while leaving crack thar, so gib it up!" Sasuke fell out of his chair while Jiraya made his way over to Naruto. "Um Sasuke, is that true? Are you having a thing with Naruto behind our backs?" Neji elbowed him.

"Hell no! I don't even know where all of this is coming from!"

"I'm telling you … it's his way of saying he wants something." Sasori said suggestively, elbowing Sasuke and winking his eye at him perversely.

"Oh I'll go ask Naruto if he is ok, and check to see if grandfather is ok in the head" exclaimed Ino as she made her way over to Naruto with a laughing Deidera in tow.

"Yo Ino! Dei! ... Sup!" Ino rolled her eyes at Naruto's greeting while Deidera giggled and sat down.

"Naruto, they suspect something. Sasuke set Sakura and the others to investigate, but I'm pretty sure we're safe from them, but we can never be too careful." Naruto nodded and smiled.

"So, what are you guys doing?"

"Doing random dares and messing with Sasuke." Ino nodded and sat down too.

"I want in! Besides its another 30 minutes till the plane boarding, so why not have fun eh?"

"Yes, un! But I just want to watch and maybe help a little in the messing with Sasuke part" Grinned Deidara evilly.

"THATS THE YOUTHFUL SPIRIT IN ACCORDANCE WITH THE PROPHECY!" Lee made a hero pose and Gai made his way over.

"Yosh! in accordance with the prophec- wait what?"

"Gai-sensei! We are doing youthful dares and screwing Sasuke over, would you like to join us in accordance with the prophecy?"

Gai had sparkly eyes and nodded in excitement.

"Alright! Naruto you ask Ino." Kiba interjected before the time went by.

"Alrighty then ... _'Crawl all the way around the place, muttering "I'll find you...I'll find you..." as you go._"

"Ohhh I have an idea, un! If someone asks you what you're doing, tell them you're looking for Sasuke's balls, un" Laughed Deidera.

Ino grinned evilly and nodded, getting on her hands and knees and crawling over to Sasuke's table. "I'll find you ... I'll find you ... I'll find you ... I'll find you" Ino muttered on her hands and knees in front of Shikamaru.

"Ino-pig, what are you doing?" Sakura asked looking concerned for her friend.

"Looking for Sasuke's balls." Ino said happily and smiled innocently as she picked herself up, accidentally giving Shikamaru a lap dance, and walking away to Naruto's table where Jiraya was making cat calls at her.

"No comment on that what so ever." Everyone agreed with Sasuke completely and just watched as Ino blushed and smacked Jiraya's hands away from her waist, his attempts at getting her to give him a lap dance as well, failed.

"Ok my turn ... Gai-sensei ... 'Find a microphone and sing "Dude looks like a Lady" while pointing and looking straight at a certain guy..' go ahead Gai-sensei!" Ino smiled.

Gai smiled and walked over to the gift shop to purchase a microphone. When he had his microphone in his hand, he walked over to Sasuke, who was talking to Kakashi about Naruto and his table.

"Ehem! I, the incredibly youthful Gai, shall now grace everyone with ... a song!" He winked at Sasuke, who got chills down his spine.

The music began, and Gai looked straight at Sasuke. "That! That! Dude looks like a lady! That! That! Dude looks like a lady! That! That! Dude looks like a lady! That! That! Dude looks like a ladeh!" Gai pointed at Sasuke every time, and girls were starting to fall in love with Gai's singing.

"That is all, because ... I have become tired, but I will change the lyrics and sing one last time!" Kakashi sweat dropped and felt sorry for Sasuke. The music began again, and Sasuke's eye twitched when everyone began to notice that Gai was pointing at him.

"Sasuke! Sasuke! Looks like a ladeh! Sasuke! Sasuke! Looks like a ladeh! Sasuke! Sasuke! Looks like a ladeh! Sasuke! Sasuke! Looks like a ladeh!"

Both Kakashi and Sasuke stared wide eyed at Gai as he skipped off to Naruto's table. (Notice the "skipped" in that sentence XD)

"Uh … well, I don't know what to say to you Sasuke, Gai is weird like that, so I can't say Naruto is harassing you all." Sasuke sighed and rubbed his throbbing head in hopes of making his head ache go away.

"Is that good then my youthful students?"

"Hell yes Gai-sensei!" exclaimed Naruto. "Now give me a dare to do"

"Yosh! ... _'Eat a chocolate bar suggestively while staring at a classmate_' now go get that candy bar and stand in front of Sasuke and make him nosebleed like the youthful student you are!" Gai stroke his nice guy pose and Naruto stared in amazement, but went off anyway.

Naruto walked over to the gift shop, bought his candy, and walked over to Sasuke's table. Everyone stared at Naruto, expecting him to do something and have Kakashi catch him. Naruto glanced at Kakashi and Kakashi knew exactly what was happening and watched in amusement.

"Sasuke" Naruto nodded in acknowledgment. He then started to tear at the chocolate bar and lick at the tip while staring at Sasuke with half lidded eyes. He licked from the underside to the top, sucking on it here and there. He kept eye contact with Sasuke and he stuffed the chocolate bar into his mouth, deep throating it and moaning at it's taste.

Sasuke could feel a bulge forming. He could see the fire in those blue eyes that could rival the sky. He followed the bar with his eyes, watching every single move that devilish pink tongue made on the bar.

Naruto smirked at the expression Sasuke was giving him, Sasuke was drooling. He swallowed around the bar and gave it one last suck before biting on it and turning away. "I just wanted to say ... HEY!" Then Naruto walked away laughing with Kakashi on his tail.

Sakura stood up and started to walk towards Naruto's table. "Sakura, where are you going?" Asked Tenten as Sakura walked further away.

"To settle this! Naruto needs to stop coming over here and messing with Sasuke and consequently ... us! Did you not see what he just did in front of us?" Sasuke glared holes at Sakura while she swiftly made her way over to Naruto.

"Nice one gaki!" cheered Jiraya.

"Naru, un!" Deidera glomped Naruto as he sat down. "That was sexy, un" They all laughed.

"NARUTO!" Sakura came up behind Naruto and punched him down. Naruto soared to the other side of the room and slumped against the wall. _'ONE OF THESE GOD DAMN DAYS! That pink bitch is going to get it!'_ Naruto glared at Sakura as she made her way back. His glare hidden behind his golden mane. Kakashi gave him a look, already seeing the red rage in his aura.

"Ok ok ok, give me my dare before I kill you!" Growled Kiba. _'He must be pissed that he hasn't gotten a turn yet.'_ Naruto thought as he was brought back to reality.

"Alright, but first .. Kakashi, we are doing dares and messing with Sasuke. That's all! ... now Kiba _'Offer piggy back rides to your classmates. You only succeed if you manage to persuade a classmate to accept a piggy-back_' now go and amaze me with your amazing piss-off-Sasuke skills!" Kiba grinned and walked over to Sasuke's table.

"Hinata, may I offer you a piggy-back ride?" Hinata blushed cherry red.

"U-uh n-no Kiba-kun i-its ok, h-honest I-I d-don't need a ride t-thank you" Hinata stuttered out, looking everywhere but at Kiba.

"Please Hina-chan! I need to do this, and you are the only one I want to take with me." Hinata shook her head, but slowly nodded and stood up. Kiba walked around the whole hall getting a few "THE POWER OF YOUTH"'s along the way.

"Well thank you for letting me give you a lift. Now ... Sasuke would you like to ride me, or would you like Naruto to do it for you ... or better yet, ride you? You know he'll like that a lot" Before Sasuke could even glare at Kiba, he was out of there with Kakashi chuckling and Naruto on the floor.

_'Damn that Kiba for giving me that mental image! Sweet god that would be so damn hot! Naruto, riding MY cock, in MY room, withering under MY touch, and moaning MY name ... WAIT! No not happening! I need to stop thinking like that because there is no way I'm lusting after that damn dobe!' _Sasuke thought as he observed Kiba and Naruto laugh and the small pink dusting Naturo's cheeks.

"Kay, now my turn ... Kakashi ... _'Finish all your sentences with "In my pants" while talking to someone and giving them a serious look._' Now go Kakashi-sensei, drag Sasuke down to hell!" Kiba laughed at his dare for Kakashi while Kakashi made his move on Sasuke.

"This is going to be good, un"

"Hell yeah Dei" came the response from all of them.

"Sasuke, I've talked to Naruto … in my pants. He said he is just messing with you … in my pants. I told him to stop messing with you … in my pants. But he won't listen to me … in my pants"

Sasuke stared dumbfoundedly at Kakashi as he looked at him with a serious expression.

"Excuse me Sasuke, but could you just leave Naruto alone ... in my pants?" Sasuke stared at Kakashi as if he were crazy. "He'll keep at it ... in my pants. So leave him alone and he'll stop ... in my pants. Or if you want, as Kiba so graciously put it, he'll ride you … in my pants." Kakashi walked away while Sasuke tried not to throw up.

"Ok whatever that was, we will never speak of this ever again!" Everyone nodded as Sasuke took a huge gulp from his water and tried not to puke.

"Was that good?" Everyone nodded chuckling and giggling at Sasuke. "Well then ... Ino _'Give Sasuke your car __keys and tell him you're too drunk to drive_' now run along Ino" Kakashi gave her a warm smile while she walked over to Sasuke.

"Ino, please tell me you're not going to tell me to get in your pants." Sasuke pleaded while still trying not to throw up. "No, no Sasuke I just wanted to ..." She gave him her car keys and took a breath, " ... give you my car keys because I'm too drunk to drive." She then walked away, but came back quickly to take her keys back and accidentally give Shikamaru another lap dance.

"Ok what is going on with that dobe and his table?"

"Sasuke-kun, I think they are smoking something. They even have Jiraya-sensei, Kakashi-sensei and Gai-sensei over there." Sakura sighed and waited.

"No matter everyone, in 10 minutes we will be boarding the plane and leaving, maybe by then I won't get lap dances every now and then and everything will be back to normal." Replied a thoughtful Shikamaru as he watched Ino walk and talk with Naruto and his table as they made their way to the gate of their plane.

"Hn, lets go then." Sasuke got up and walked away, the others behind him and laughing about the strange happenings of their wait.

"Hey guys, I've got the iPods back, so we can keep this up. Who wants in?" asked Kiba as he took out the iPods. Everyone grinned and took an iPod as they walked to their gates.

"Hey wait, un! How are we going to continue this with iPods?" Deidara asked, being confused as to why the iPods were presented. "Because Dei, the agency modified these iPods to be able to act as walkie talkies for us." Naruto ruffled Deidara's hair and walked in front of them.

Chapter end! :D

Yeah, this was actually my first chapter story, so ... yeah, I know it sucks, but at least it's sort of funny?

Naruto: Now that's what I'm talking about! Getting on Sasuke's nerves!

Sasuke: You were talking about me dobe? Can't get enough of me I see.

Sasu's libido: You know what to do boss! Let me at him!

Sasuke: Patience young one. You will learn how to control the force in time.

Naruto: Sasuke, you need therapy.

Me: o .o ...

Sasuke: Shut up dobe, unless you want some of the Sasu-nator!

Me: Sasu-nator ... ? O...k then ... see ya next time! :D


	2. Fun in the Sky

Disclaimer: Read the first chapter?

Second chapter :D Enjoy it. I answer some questions at the bottom, don't pay any attention to them :D

Chapter2:

Fun in the sky

"Naruto-kun!"

Naruto turned around at the call of his name. "Oh Iruka-sensei, what is it?"

"The Hokage called and said Itachi needs to chat with you. He said something about ... blood lust eyes" Naruto doubled over in laughter.

"Ohhh So Itachi found out ehh? Thanks Iruka, I'll take it from here" Naruto took out his lap top, "Hey guys, tell me when my 10 minutes are up, I'm going to have a chat." Everyone nodded and stared as Naruto took out a web cam. Iruka shook his head at Naruto's crazy antics and made his way around the waiting hall to mother hen on random people. _'I just hope Itachi doesn't chew him out so much ... or he to Itachi. I swear sometimes Itachi doesn't think when he acts.'_

"NARUTO!" Itachi's voice came out menacing. Naruto chuckled and caught the eye of his brother in the back ground. "Hey Itachi! Kyuubi! Meet everyone! ... Kiba, Lee, Ino, Deidera, Gai, Gramps, and Kakashi!"

"Hey Pervy Gramps! Kiba, keep an eye out for my gramps and Naru, they will get into so much trouble there." Kyuubi chuckled, but shot a knowing look at Kiba, who nodded.

"I'm not pervy! ... I'm a super pervert!" Everyone sweat dropped as Jiraya started to giggle something about women and nice curvy bodies. "I needs them curves! And ... Naruto is going to get me some." Jiraya winked at Naruto suggestively, and rubbed his hands together excitedly, making everyone roll their eyes at him and step away from him.

"Also Kiba ... Gramps gets diarrhea, so keep an eye on him will you?" Kiba nodded and chuckled as Jiraya snapped out of his drooling stupor and furrowed his eyebrows. "HEY GAKI! I am not some old man and I DO NOT have diarrhea!"

"Yeah, yeah Pervy Gramps. Just keep an eye on Naruto will ya?" Jiraya nodded and Itachi just glared at Naruto.

"Hn, Hello. Now Naruto, did you or did you not ... Take. My. Wallet?" Itachi pushed Kyuubi out of the way and glared even more while Naruto chuckled, pulling out a black wallet from his backpack.

"Sure did Itachi! So ... Why are you so concerned about it? I've taken your wallet plenty of times before and you never glared at me before ... wait what's inside it Itachi?" It was Naruto's turn to glare. Naruto knew very well that Itachi liked to hide things, and whatever they are, they are big things.

"N-Nothing! Now leave it at the reception and I'll pick it up soon." Naruto ignored Itachi's request in favor of opening the wallet. "NO NARUTO!" Itachi's cry was heard all over the waiting hall, even Sasuke heard him and ran to the direction of Itachi's plea. The wallet opened and what Naruto saw first shocked him into utter silence.

"I-Itachi! You son of Fugaku! WHAT THE HELL?" There in the open was a picture of a very drunk Naruto and Kyuubi, both naked and in a very erotic pose. "Itachi what is the meaning of this! I thought we burned them all ... Kyuubi do you know anything about this?"

"About what Naru-" "About this!" Naruto poked the picture into the lens and heard Kyuubi gasp then a sound of movement. "Itachi you son of Fugaku! What the hell are those pictures doing in your wallet when they are supposed to be burned? That's it! Your sleeping out in the hall!" Kyuubi punched Itachi, but Itachi grabbed his arms and pinned them down to his sides. "Now, now Kyuu-chan. It was for a very important cause. I mean really, who can resist such a wonderful opportunity at having two very hot guys pose for you and keep the pictures?"

Kyuubi growled and pounced on the Uchiha, making him grab him by the waist and hold him still. "Now, now Kyuubi. There will be time to have sex once you're father forgets about his silly quarrel he has with me and lets me take you."

"Itachi?" Naruto turned around and saw his friends with nosebleeds and a very confused looking Sasuke. "What the hell are you doing talking with Itachi? ... How do you know him?"

"Otouto, did you not know? I have a lover and he is his brother." Sasuke stared into the screen, then just nodded and "Hn"ed at him receiving a rolling of eyes and a sigh.

"Foolish little brother. ... Naruto I want that picture back now! And my wallet!" Naruto snapped back into reality and grew angry. His eyes started to bleed into red and there seemed to be a red aura seeping out of him to cover his body. Itachi and Kyuubi both knew what that meant and kept quiet.

"I-TA-CHI! What is the meaning of this picture and ..." Naruto's eyes grew even bigger and he looked into the wallet itself. There inside the side pocket were a bunch of pictures of Kyuubi and Naruto in many erotic poses. "... ITACHI! What the Hell? Kyuubi! Do you know anything about these pictures? I thought we burned them all!"

Sasuke took the pictures from Naruto and inspected them. When his eyes laid themselves on Naruto's naked form in a VERY erotic pose, he couldn't help the bulge he felt in his pants. It was Naruto with his eyes half lidded and three fingers up his ass with a dildo in his mouth and the look in his eye that said "I want you now!". '_The hell? Why am I acting like this over the dobe?' _ Sasuke glanced at Naruto as he was busy yelling at Itachi, he took the opportunity to take one of the pictures and slide the rest into Itachi's wallet, but as he opened the side pocket, he found two video chips, each with a name on it being "Kyuubi" or "Naruto".

"Itachi!" Came the angry yell of Naruto and his brother in the screen.

"I want to know why the hell he still has these pictures!" both the Uzumaki brothers turned their seething glares on Itachi for the answer. "B-Because I was going to share them with Sasuke!" Both the Uzumaki brothers paused in their rebuttal and stared wide eyed at Itachi as he smirked at his brother.

"What the hell Itachi! You perverted bastard!" Everyone turned to a very flushed and embarrassed looking Sasuke. "Oh dear foolish brother, you lack ... hatred." Sasuke furrowed his eyebrows and stared at a very smug looking Itachi.

Suddenly there was a moan in the screen and everyone became quiet. Sasuke took the chip with Naruto's name on it and hid it in his pocket while quickly putting the pictures and other chip back and handing Naruto the wallet.

"Ohhh Fugaku! Fuck me ... Harder! Faster! Ngggghh!" Minato's voice came out clear from the laptop and Naruto gaped. "... Isn't that dad, Kyuubi?"

"I believe it is Naru"

"Ohhh Fuck Minatooooo!" Came the heated groan of Fugaku.

"A-Aniki?"

"Yes otouto, I believe that's father." There was a long silence in which Naruto's friends picked themselves up and wiped up the blood loss.

"Goooo Minato! Addaaaa boy son! You better ride that Uchiha fucker like the Namikaze blood that burns in you; hard, fast, and good god damn-it!" Jiraya cheered into the screen.

"SHAAADDDDAP FATHER AND LEAVE US ALONE! ... Itachi I give you permission to fuck Kyuubi as long as you get my father out of here! ... Ohhh Fuck Fugaku!" Itachi's eyes brightened at the news and he began to take Kyuubi's shirt off.

"Sorry Naru, but this is a once in a life time opportunity! ... You can have the money in the wallet! ... Kyuubi, you are MINE!"

Then the screen went blank, leaving Naruto and Sasuke in a daze and Jiraya cheering for his son.

"What the fuck? ... Horny Itachi bastard!" Naruto grumbled to himself, but Sasuke heard him anyway.

"Hn, You've got that right ... Horny Itachi Bastard." Naruto stared at Sasuke, not believing that for once, they both agree on something.

_"All Passengers boarding on plane 45 to New York, please go to Gate 45A and present your tickets. That's Passengers flying to New York to Gate 45A to begin boarding. Thank you and have a nice day" _

Everyone stood dumbfounded, until Naruto began to pick up his laptop and run towards the gate. "Hurry up everyone! Sasuke, the others left without you, so hurry your fat ass up and run with us! Iruka would be there by now, so we need to hurry up"

Kakashi moved closer to Naruto and began to whisper " ... So that was the famous Jounin-Lieutenant Kyuubi eh, Naruto?" Naruto nodded and growled low just for Kakashi.

"Don't be fooled Kakashi, he is a strong opponent and he will hunt you down if he finds out that you are laughing at him." Naruto smirked as he felt Kakashi tense.

There are many ranks within the ANBU, there is The Hokage - The strongest best agent within the ANBU ranks, who is seen as the leader and was Minato's position. The Jounin-Captain - The second strongest and best agent within the ANBU ranks, who also happens to be Naruto's rank. The Jounin-Lieutenant - The third strongest best agent within the ANBU ranks, who happened to be Kyuubi. And at last the other agents, who were divided between Gennin- the beginners, Chunnin- the middle, and Jounnin- the strongest within the ranks. But there were also the Sannin, the ones who surpass the last Hokage, and Naruto was a Sannin in training. There were only ever three sannin, but Naruto managed to be the only one this year, just like his father had.

Naruto and his small family managed to receive their titles quickly. Unfortunately he was better than his older brother and so resulting in many prank wars within the two, which is where Naruto finds himself and the wallet situation.

"Now, now Naruto. There is no need to be unkind, I was simply wondering because he looks nothing like you or your father." Naruto nodded his head in acknowledgment.

"I know what you mean Kakashi, he takes after my mother. Its sort of hard on all of us because we miss her so, but we manage" Kakashi understood perfectly.

_Kushina_, Naruto's mother. She was Captain before and Naruto Lieutenant, but due to a tragic accident during a mission, she died along with her best friend, Mikoto. It was a mission to escort a young prince, and the young man wanted her hand in marriage, but she declined him. The prince then decided his luck with Mikoto, but she as well rejected him. He grew angry and demanded to know why. When he found out they both had families, he was furious and ordered Minato, Fugaku and their sons be killed so he can have them both to himself. Mikoto and Kushina risked their lives to infiltrate the enemy lines and destroy anything that would prove to be useful in a victory.

Kushina and Mikoto didn't want their families to die, so they sacrificed themselves for them. Kyuubi joined the ranks soon after, finding out what exactly happened and that his younger brother was already an agent at the age of 8. He joined at his age of 13, but in order to establish that he was just as exceptional as his brother, he worked hard and achieved lieutenant a year later.

"Naruto, how old are you both?" Kakashi thoughtfully asked. Naruto knew that Kakashi was thinking about their history and nodded.

"I'm 18 and Kyuubi is 22, our father is 38, but no need to know the details. We are all hard working and that's all that counts. We must hurry or else Iruka will be mad at you and you know that saying; "A happy uke is a uke that puts out" Naruto laughed as Kakashi sped up his pace, too afraid of loosing a chance at being with Iruka.

They arrived at the meeting spot before Iruka thanks to Kakashi's speed walking. (Hmm, yes, "Speed walking" .)

"FINALLY! It's 1 A.M Sensei! Why did you make us come at ten if it was at this time?" Ino whined, but Iruka ignored her in favor of speaking to Kakashi. "Sorry sis, Iruka-sensei wants to punish us for that mess we made Friday at the class party, un."

"Alright class, the following pairs are your seating mates and ... your room mates for the next 2 weeks, so please NO ARGUING OR ELSE I'LL RIP YOUR HEADS OFF! You may all thank Kakashi for your pairs" Iruka gave a weird look at Kakashi, who only smiled innocently.

"Kiba, Hinata ..." They both blushed at each other.

"Neji, Tenten ..."

"Shino, Shizune ..." Shino shrugged and Shizune gulped.

"Deidera, Sasori ..." Deidera groaned and complained about perverted bastards. "Cheer up Dei, I'm sure you'll like it in time ... Even if he tries to rape you in your sleep, I'm sure you'll fall in love with him." Naruto laughed while Deidera glowered at him.

"Iruka-sensei, Kakashi-sensei?" Iruka glanced at Kakashi, who only looked shocked.

"... Sakura, Hidan" Sakura blinked, but said nothing.

"... Tobi, Zetsu" Tobi jumped up and down and screamed, "SENPAI!" while giggling.

"... Lee, Gai-sensei" There was a cheer in the back and many "Youthful!"s were being screamed out.

"Ino, Shikamaru" Ino blushed and Shikamaru smirked. Naruto laughed at their misfortune. Naruto knew very well that these pairs were of people who had a thing for each other, or will have one in the future because he was the one to pick them and hand Kakashi the list for him to take credit. He laughed when Deidera glared at him.

"Jiraya-sensei, Tsunade-sensei" Naruto's grandfather grinned. Tsunade just face palmed and glared murderously at Kakashi. "Calm down Grandma! You two aren't going to be married again, so stop your glaring!" Naruto laughed harder when Tsunade turned her glaring towards him.

" ... And ... Sasuke, Naruto" Naruto dropped his laughter and blinked. "Wait what?"

"NARUTO!" _'There goes the pink bitch'_ Naruto sighed and awaited her punch. "Naruto you Baka! You bribed Kakashi-sensei for this didn't you?" Naruto glowered murderously at Sakura from his resting place on the floor after he hit and she paled.

"I object. I would like to switch partners with Sasuke. He's got the sexiest thing in here and I want me some of that sexy blonde action." Hidan looked at Naruto and smiled, an evil glint in his eye and licking his lips, unaware of Sasuke and his glaring. Naruto stared wide eyed at Hidan as he lifted himself off the floor from Sakura's punch and Hidan fell over laughing. "You fucking fell for it twerp!"

"Naruto! You know I hate Hidan! Why didn't you get me paired with Ino or even SHINO! I could work with them!" Naruto stared dumbfoundedly at Sakura. "Wait ... you don't want Sasuke?" Sakura stared, puzzled at Naruto's question. "No, why would you say that?"

"ALRIGHT, students please find your partners, now that you know who they are, you are to be with them at all times, or at least a large group. Now find your partners so we may start the boarding process ... Naruto you are first on the list to board, get your partner and get in."

Naruto grumbled and glared at Deidera when he started to laugh, which immediately shut him up. "Geez, Naru, can't you take a joke?"

"... No ..." Naruto went to Iruka, Sasuke behind him mentally doing a touchdown dance._ 'Yes! I get to share a room with MY dobe! That's right, I'm not fighting this anymore. He is MY dobe and Uchiha's get what they want!'_ Sasuke allowed a small smile to form on his face.

N_A_R_U_T_O_!

"K-Kiiiiit!" Naruto's backpack buzzed loudly 9 hours later and Naruto knew exactly what that meant. He quickly put on his ear piece. "Yeah Kiba, you finally woke up? What do you want?"

"EPIC PLANE RIDE DARES!"

"Hell yeah, un. Me and Ino are at a go for that!"

"Youthfulness! Gai-sensei and I are in!"

"I'm in gaki"

"Well, as long as everyone else is in, I'm in" Kakashi looked directly at Naruto and nodded as he talked.

"Alright then, just put on your ear pieces and whisper so no one finds out, they're all asleep by now I guess. Kiba ... Start it off and pick someone."

Kiba nodded and began to search his pockets for the dares he had stashed there. "Sure thing Kit .. oh and from now on I'll pull the dares for everyone." Kiba pulled out a piece of paper and laughed.

"This one is for ... Lee! _'Go around the plane and get in everyone's faces and say, "May Sasuke protect you." When they ask what you're doing.'_ HA! That is a good one for you Lee!" Lee nodded in determination and began to walk casually around and came over to Sasuke.

He got in Sasuke's face and stared at him, taking deep breaths as he waited for Sasuke to wake up and notice him. Sasuke opened his eyes and stared at Lee as he stared him down. "May Sasuke protect you." Lee whispered as he walked away and back to his seat, leaving a very confused and freaked out Sasuke in his wake.

"DAMN LEE! You're just too damn funny!" Lee smirked and nodded, excited that he did something good. "YOSH! Now it's ... Kiba your turn, pull out a dare for yourself and read it to us. Kiba nodded and pulled out a slip of paper, clearing his throat before he read it. "It says ... 'Caress someone unexpectedly and when you lean in say, "I Like Chicken!"' ... Hell no!" Everyone stared at Kiba and grinned smugly as he sighed and shifted in his seat.

Kiba turned to Hinata and hesitated before he let his knuckles trail over he cheek and neck, his breathing accelerating when Hinata lightly moaned. She opened her eyes and was faced with Kiba being unexpectedly close to her, more importantly that he was touching her softly. "Hinata, I ..." Kiba leaned in closer, his moves being slightly hesitant before he moved on closer. "... I like chicken!" Kiba yelled and began to make chicken sounds as Hinata blushed and fainted in her chair.

"Damn ... I guess she just couldn't stand the stud that I am." Everyone face palmed and ignored him in favor of continuing the game. "Alright. Deidara ... _'Go to your enemy and say you want to cuddle with them. You only succeed if you actually cuddle and steal his keys and say, "I want a divorce, and I'm taking the kids, house, and car from you. Talk to my lawyer if you want them back." then leave.'_ Deidara ... Go get him!" Deidara sighed and shook his head in shame as he got up and walked over to Sasori and the vacant seat next to him.

"Sasori? ... Can we cuddle? Please! Pretty please, un?" Sasori looked up from his reading and raised and slender, perfect eyebrow at Deidara, making him fidget in the seat. Deidara promptly threw himself over Sasori and began to cuddle into his neck, making slight moans to get Sasori to stop trying to push him off. The moans were a success as Sasori froze in his spot and hugged Deidara closer. "Sasori ... I want a divorce! I'm taking the kids, the house, and even your damn stupid car from you, un!" Deidara snatched Sasori's keys from him and stood up, leaving a stunned Sasori frozen in his spot. "If you want them back, talk to my lawyer!" Deidara stomped off, Naruto and the others laughing their asses off as Sasori stared dumbfoundedly after him.

"Well? Did I do good, un?" Jiraya laughed and nodded to him from his seat, making him smile in pride. "Alright, I guess I dare ... Kakashi-sensei, un!" Kakashi smirked and nodded for Kiba to pick a dare for him.

"Uh ... Kakashi, your dare is ... '_Lick someone in their sleep. To succeed this dare, you must make sure someone is watching._' Do Kakashi-sensei. Make us laugh with your stalker like skills." Kakashi nodded and stood up abruptly.

"Sasuke." Sasuke looked up from his contemplating and stared as Kakashi bent down and lick a long lick on Iruka's cheek and grinned at him. "I just wanted to say Hi! Now sleep!" Sasuke stared wide eyed as Iruka didn't even wake, and Kakashi sat down calmly.

"Good one Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto cheered under his breath and grinned at him. "Alright Kiba, lets get Naruto a dare to remember." Kiba nodded and began to dig his hand deeply into his pocket, coming up with a crumbled up piece of paper.

" Uh-oh Kit! ... '_Pretend to go to the bathroom and lap dance your seatmate when you leave and come back._' Oh Kit, this will be entertaining." Kiba laughed and glanced at Naruto. Naruto grimaced and nodded.

"I have to go to the bathroom!" Naruto got up and, thanks to the plane, crashed into Sasuke. He grinded on Sasuke, trying to get more comfortable, not even knowing it was Sasuke who he was sitting on. "Nani? ... Why is my seat all hard and lumpy?"

Naruto grinded back even more furiously trying to make his seat go back to the way it was.

"Dobe ngggh s-stop doing that!" Pale arms came around his waist and Naruto froze. He glanced at the others and saw that everyone in on the dare was laughing their asses off. Suddenly reality kicked in when those pale arms tightened on his waist. Naruto began to buck furiously, clawing at the arms.

The arms let go of him and Naruto bolted to the bathrooms. "Tch, dobe." Sasuke leaned back and closed his eyes, a light blush adorning his pale cheeks. _'Fuck that was hot! That dobe just doesn't know what he does to me.'_

"Gaki, that was ... EROTIC! Even Tsunade had a nosebleed at that!" "He has a point brat, I did get a nosebleed." Tsunade, his grandmother, cut in.

"Kit, dude! You HAVE to tell me how you did that!" Kiba talked excitedly.

"Kiba! I didn't even know it was Sasuke I was grinding on like that! I was just planning on sitting on his lap and laying there until he pushed me off. I didn't mean to do that!"

"Naruto-kun! That was the most youthful thing I've ever seen. Gai-sensei fainted and has blood coming out of his nose, just from seeing that!" Naruto stood dumbfounded and cracked the door to confirm Lee's accusations.

Gai-sensei was out cold with blood coming out of his nose. Naruto sighed and shook his head. "I'm not doing the other part!"

"Come on Naruto, Iruka was asleep when it happened, besides no one will say anything because only we are awake." Naruto thought about Kakashi's comment and nodded.

"OK fine!" Naruto walked out of the bathroom feeling confident with the help of everyone's cheers. He made it to his row of seats and tried to step over Sasuke, but thanks to the plane again, he fell again. This time he was sure he was in his chair and decided to make himself comfy.

Naruto grinded back, moaning quietly at the warmth his seat gave out and the softness of his back. Then a thought occurred to Naruto '_Since when does my chair radiate heat and is soft?_' Naruto stopped his grinding and moaning, looking behind himself he was immediately sucked into two bottomless pits of onyx pools.

Sasuke stared at Naruto as he made his way back over. He played asleep and heard his dobe try to step over him but, thank god for the plane, he fell on top of him again. This time Sasuke was seated in a more comfortable position and Naruto knew nothing about him being seated under him. Sasuke felt Naruto grind into him and give out wonderful tempting moans from his beautiful, fuckable and kissable mouth. Naruto's smooth perfect ass felt good on him. Then Naruto turned and Sasuke stared into twin pools of sky blue eyes.

Naruto felt his panic rise. "_Sasuke was behind me? Ohh hell no! This can't be -"_ Naruto was knocked out of his thoughts by Sasuke's arms pulling him closer to Sasuke. "Hn, dobe. You must like riding me, just like Kiba said." Sasuke licked at his neck under his ear and Naruto couldn't help the moan that escaped his mouth. Sasuke began to thrust his hips up, moving them in a circular motion and making Naruto moan and cry out for more.

"GAKI! Damn that looks hot! Reminds me of Minato and Fugaku whe-ITAI! Tsunade-Himeeee! What was that for?" Tsunade took the head set from Jiraya and placed it on her ear. "For being a pervert, you jerk!" Her blush clearly on her face.

"Naruto, get off of Sasuke! Uchihas are horny bastards and he won't care if we are watching and if he wakes up the others to get into your pants." Naruto nodded and began to wiggle on Sasuke. "A-ahhh. S-Sasuke! nnnghh! G-Get off." Naruto began to grind back furiously and moaned softly as Sasuke suckled on his neck.

"Ahhhh, mmmmnnn Sasuke! Please!" Sasuke began to bite and leave love marks on Naruto's neck as he pinched Naruto's nipples from over his shirt. "Mmmm dobe, you know you sound good talking to me like this, right?" Sasuke began to trail his right hand lower and lower, reaching Naruto's waste band and tracing the skin revealed.

"Teme! Let go you mother fucking horny Uchiha!" Sasuke smirked and got one of his hands under Naruto's shirt. "Why?" Naruto whimpered and mewled as Sasuke's hand began to explore his heated skin. Sasuke took the opportunity to make his right hand unbutton Naruto's pants and snake his hand into his boxers, making Naruto moan for more.

"A-ah Teme! S-stop it now!" Sasuke chuckled and shook his head, taking Naruto's earlobe into his mouth and sucking on it suggestively. Naruto froze his movement and growled menacingly at Sasuke, who only stiffened and froze as well. Naruto took his chance and elbowed him in the stomach, very, VERY close to his man hood.

"Argh! Fucking Dobe!" Sasuke ripped his hands out from under Naruto's clothes and ran out of his seat and to the bathrooms holding his stomach in one hand and his mouth in the other. "Serves you right Uchiha!" Naruto grumbled and glared at the bathroom Sasuke went into.

"KIT! God damn that was fucking HOT!" Kiba's loud mouth was heard all over the plane and he received a few glares.

"Gaki damn! Even Tsunade liked that! By the way ... Kiba, give me a head set for my Hime, she wants in too." Kiba nodded and got up, discretely handing Jiraya a head set and iPod and kept his pace towards the bathrooms. "Kit, I can hear Sasuke in there, seems you hit him pretty hard." Kakashi gave Naruto a knowing look and sat still.

"Alright brat. Next time Sasuke tries to rape you in public with all of us looking, I'm going to break his damn face and give Itachi the fucking remains! Now Kiba ..." Kiba stiffened on his way back to his seat, but nodded anyway, sharing a look with Tsunade. "Way ahead of you Naruto's gran-gran." Tsunade glared at Kiba, but still nodded.

"Alright, your dare is ... _'Screech loudly in someone's ear and glomp a random person'_ ... Go Gran, go!" Tsunade rolled her eyes and Deidara sniggered behind her. "Kiba, un! That's a good one for her! Gran, try it on Sasuke when he comes out and punch him in the same spot Naru did, un!" Tsunade grinned mischievously and nodded.

Tsunade got up at the same time Sasuke got out of the bathroom. She made her way over to the bathroom and just when she was about to pass Sasuke, she glomped him and started to yell hysterically in his ear. "Sasuke! Ohhh my poor, poor, little boy!" She discretely punched him in the same spot Naruto did while many students woke up and stared at them.

Sasuke growled and made his way back to the bathrooms, pushing Sakura out of the way when she tried to glomp him too. "Sasuke-kun!" When the bathroom door was slammed in her face she instantly threw a glare at Naruto and made her way over.

"Kit, stand down, don't do anything you'll regret! ... At least not until Sasuke is there to see it." Naruto threw a glare at Kiba and calmed down before Sakura got to him. "You BAKA! Just wait till I talk to Kakashi and Iruka-sensei about this!" Before Naruto could reply, she made her way over to Kakashi and Iruka.

"Gaki, don't worry about what she says Tsunade and Kakashi will handle her ... just watch." Naruto looked up in time to see Tsunade's hand land on Sakura's cheek and Kakashi restrain her from beating up the pink banshee's ass. "Good old Grandma-Tsunade! Always comes through for me" Naruto grinned and threw Kiba a look meant to continue the game.

"Kiba, un! I say we give Naruto Ino's turn. She kinda fell asleep on me and I'm not going to wake her up again, un. She almost clawed off my face!" Naruto suppressed a giggle and nodded towards Kiba.

"Alright then, lets see what we have here for the captain ... _'Go into an occupied bathroom and make sex noises while moaning out the occupant's name'_ ... well that's ... AWESOME! Go into Sasuke's, since he is the only one in a bathroom right now." Naruto sighed and got up.

"Gran-gran ... will you come rescue me if Sasuke decides to rape me?" Tsunade burst out laughing, knowing Naruto was more than qualified to beat up Sasuke. Naruto made his way to the bathroom Sasuke went into. Sakura made to get into his way, but sat still when Tsunade shot a glare at her.

"Teme! Let me in, I wanna see if you're alright." Naruto said as he knocked on the door. He heard a pain filled groan from the other side, but the door opened up anyway. Before Sasuke could know what happened, Naruto pushed his way in and slammed the door behind him. "Dobe! Open that fucking door and get the hell out! I have no time for your games." Naruto smirked at Sasuke and made no attempt to move, instead he leaned on the door and made himself comfortable.

"Make ... Me ... Teme" Naruto purred as he batted his lashes sexily and stuck his hands in his pockets. Sasuke walked the short distance over to Naruto and began to push him off the door and open it, but froze at the next thing that came out of Naruto's mouth. "Ohhhh God Teme! Fuck ... Harder! ... Sasuke!" Sasuke's cock twitched at the sounds Naruto made and more importantly his name in Naruto's mouth.

Outside several heads turned towards the bathroom Sasuke was in as Naruto started to moan Sasuke's name. "K-Kiba-kun ... w-was that N-Na-Naruto moaning in th-there?" Hinata's shy voice broke the silence that fell over the plane and everyone looked at Kiba expectantly. "Ehehehe, yeah, I believe it i-" "Sasuke HARDER! Fucking weak Uchiha! Fuck me till I can't walk NOW!" The whole plane was silent again, staring at Sasuke's bathroom stall and having nosebleeds here and there.

"Uhhhhh Fuck Naruto MOVE!" "Ahhhhh S-Sasuke! Please! Fuck, I'll even suck you off if you'd just fucking fuck me through the door!" Sasuke stared at Naruto as he moaned loudly. Sasuke stood quietly, listening for outside noises, but heard nothing. "Ahhhhhh Fuck SASUKE! Mmmmmmh! Harder ... Faster! *pant pant pant* PLEASE!" Naruto grinned as realization dawned on Sasuke's features and Sasuke tackled him.

"Uhhhhhh Sasuke, your an ANIMAL!" Naruto tried to hold in his laughter as Sasuke's face turned into a tomato. "SHUT THE HELL UP DOBE AND MOVE!" Naruto grinned even more and the next thing he said stunned him into reality "Ohhh Sasuke! I'm moving all I can! Just help me ride your big cock and you'll get to release too!" Sasuke stared wide eyed at Naruto _'Well if the dobe wants it, then the dobe gets it!'_ Sasuke smirked and moved closer to Naruto. Naruto stared as Sasuke pinned him to the wall and started to kiss his neck. "Mmmm Naruto, you taste so good."

"Sa-Sasuke! Ohhh Fuck!" Sasuke's hand slid its way into Naruto's pants and began to stroke Naruto's cock into hardness. "Mmm Naruto, is this really how you want it?" Sasuke purred into Naruto's ear loud enough for everyone outside to hear. Naruto shuddered and clutched Sasuke's arms, whimpering and mewling as Sasuke's hands roamed his body and made him sweat. Sasuke smirked, but as much as he wanted this, the plane was no place to do it, so he pushed Naruto off and made to open the door.

Naruto slipped in between the door and Sasuke, but wasn't fast enough to stop him from opening. "SAAASUKEE!" Naruto yelled as he feel on his butt, Sasuke situated nicely in between his legs. "NARUTOOOO!" Sasuke was panting, his eyes half lidded and staring at Naruto intensely.

"Sasuke ... Naruto!" Naruto rolled his eyes and got up. "I'm fucking moving you fucking bitch!" Sakura gaped at Naruto as he glared murderously at her, daring her to fight back. But of course, the bitch glared at Naruto and walked closer to him.

"What did you say BAKA?" Sakura rose her hand and made to hit him, when, to everyone's surprise, Naruto stopped her. He took a hold of her hand and twisted it behind her back, twisting it even more when she began to struggle. "Listen here Bitch, I am not idiot here! I am actually very smart, the smartest in this damn class and I'd like you to quit hitting me! You have no right to hit me, and if you so much as lift a hand near me or at me ... You will no longer have a hand!" Naruto let her go and went over to his seat.

"Ummmm ... uhhhh is what Naruto-no-baka said true Kakashi-sensei? Is he the smartest? I always could tell that he was smart, but that he was holding back. That's why I hit him like I do, so he'd stand up for himself and actually act like himself. I remember back when we were kids, he was the smartest in our class, but after his mother died, he turned into this idiot. So is it true Kakashi-sensei?"

Kakashi snapped his head up at Sakura, his one visible eye showing his surprise at her knowledge. "Yeah its true, Naruto's IQ is 216, he is even smarter than Shikamaru. And there are more surprises in store for you from him, so keep on your toes and watch your back, you'd never know just when he'll snap." Sasuke stared at the back of Naruto's head wondering just how much Naruto was hiding.

"Hell yeah! Captain! That was awesome! Fucking Jashin would be proud of you! I'm fucking taking you out for a damn drink!" Naruto turned around and grinned at Hidan, Hidan grinned back and winked. "Aright! Get back to your seats, we are landing soon, and I don't want anything to happen." Iruka yelled out.

"Ino, un ... Ino, un ... INO, UN! WAKE UP We're almost there, un!" Ino rolled her head to the window. "I know, and I'm not deaf! I was awake the whole time, I just didn't want any dares like Naruto's. At least he told billboard brow off, and everyone knows his secret now, so he won't act like an idiot now. I just hope Uncle Minato doesn't get angry when ... OH MY GOD!" Ino shot up out of her seat and ran over to Naruto, knocking Sasuke out of the way.

"Naruto! We forgot the Chunnin Exams! Uncle Minato is supposed to ... "She dropped her voice level, sensing the presence of Sasuke just a couple of rows behind. " ... He's supposed to be there for the conference, and so are you and Kyuubi, what are we going to do if the council doesn't see Konoha's team of representatives there? And what about the great Battle, you and Kyuubi said you were in it!" Naruto stiffened at the information and unbuckled his belt swiftly, moving fluidly and avoiding Sasuke while he ran over to Kakashi and Iruka.

"Kakashi! Iruka! ... We have a problem!" Naruto moved the two into a bathroom and huddled closer to them. "The Chunnin Exams are in New York and Minato and Kyuubi are supposed to be there! Who the fuck forgot to remind them to come with us?" Kakashi's visible eye grew wider and he headed to the door of the surprisingly roomy bathroom. "It was my fault, but I don't know how to contact them!"

Naruto moved in the way and shook his head. "I'll contact them, remember I have a laptop to talk to Kyuubi. Just get me to the damn hotel and quick. Oh and give me my room key now, so when we get to the hotel I'll make my way over to my room and talk to them quickly." Iruka nodded and handed him two keys. "Here Naruto, these are your keys. Just give me one back so that Sasuke can get his too." Naruto broke the keys apart and handed them one of the keys.

"Ok, lets get out and to our seats quickly. Kakashi, can you get us a ride out of here right now, so that we can just go straight to them when we get off?" Kakashi nodded and took out his phone, thanking god that it worked on there. "Kay, Iruka, make sure everyone gets out of here quickly, I have a feeling that I'll have to get a taxi and meet you all there." Iruka nodded and gave him a piece of paper. "Here, that's where we are staying, make sure you get it correctly, I don't want to loose you here." Naruto nodded and left the bathroom.

"Kit, we heard the conversation and think that you should travel with a partner, so I'm going with you." Naruto nodded discretely and made his way to his seat, turning off the head set once he reached his seat. "Hn, dobe." Naruto nodded his acknowledgment and stared out the window.

_'So, the dobe is smart? Even better, I just hope his happy, grinning personality isn't effected much. I love him when he smiles, yeah I do love the dobe. This is no longer a thing of lust, it is a battle at love, and I love the dobe with all my heart. I just hope he can love me too.'_ Sasuke settled back into his seat as the next announcement came on.

_"Passengers, please buckle your seat belts and hold on tight, its going to be a bumpy ride. Please put out all cigarets and turn off all electronic equipment for the remainder of the ride. We will land in 5 minutes. Thank you for riding Konoha Express."_ The speaker died down, but proceed to pick back up to replay the message in other languages.

T_H_E_E_N_D_O_F_C_H_A_P_T_E_R

LOLZ! I enjoyed writing this.

Naruto: Ok then, don't you have some questions to answer?

Sasuke: The Sasu-nator agrees with the Naru-nator.

Naruto: Don't call me that!

Me: EHEM! Yes, yes I do. Sasuke, in this story, is indeed stronger than Naruto ... by the end of the story. Right now, Sasuke is in fact lower than a gennin xD And there are no civilians in this, everyone is an agent.

Naruto: Hell yes on being better than Sasuke!

Sasu-nator: Hell no! Naruto shall, and will always be under me, just like in bed.

Naruto: NOT! I'm on top of you sometimes!

Sasuke: Oh yeah, in bed!

Me: o .o...

Sasuke: Sasu-nator out!

Naruto: He's been hanging out with Tobi -w-

Me: Yeah well ... see ya next time! :D


	3. A reunion and a fashion show, how fun

Disclaimer: … no comment if you still want me to put this …

Warning: Unwanted descriptions of clothing … ignore it … I needed something to fill in the space XD  
YAOI! :DDD

Chapter 3

A reunion and a fashion show, how fun.

"Naruto! Kiba! Where the hell are you guys going?" Tenten yelled as she noticed them take off towards the airport doors. "None of your damn business! Ohh and if you must know ... Iruka does know!" Kiba yelled as Naruto made a bee line towards an open taxi with Kiba hot on his heels.

"To the Plaza Hotel, please." Naruto said as Kiba jumped into the taxi next to him. "Sure thing Kid, by the way, I'm Sora" Sora smiled as he sped off. "Heh, I'm Naruto and that mutt right there is Kiba." Naruto grinned while Kiba scoffed at the mutt part.

"Well, nice to meet ya. So why are you both in ... Ahh I see, I see" Kiba and Naruto stared dumbly at Sora. "What exactly are you saying?" Kiba asked.

"You both are representatives of the ANBU, He's wearing the symbol. So you're both of Konohagakure, eh?" Naruto chuckled nervously and Kiba nodded. "Yeah, only I am, but Kiba is here cause our class is on a field trip to this place to study some museums and get to know some of Broadway." Naruto stated. Sora chuckled and smiled in sympathy at Kiba.

"Yeah, I know where you're coming from. I went to California to get to know Hollywood, and let me tell you ... FAKE" Kiba busted out laughing and Naruto chuckled. "Yeah, but someone forgot to tell our Kage, so now I have to hurry up and get him away from the bed to get here." Sora sighed and nodded.

"Yeah, my pops is like that, except it isn't laziness ... its sex" Naruto chuckled and nodded. "Yeah mine as well, that's why I have to get his ass out of bed right now. He's probably being fucked as we speak, me and Kiba should know."

"Yeah, so is my father. But my dad is fucking my mom, while Naruto's is fucking his body guard boyfriend." Kiba said as Sora turned the corner and made Naruto slam into him.

"Ohh so your Kage, is your father? That's great! I guess you learned a lot from him, eh?" Kiba chuckled as they all talked about sex and their fathers. "Yeah, he is and I did learn a lot from him. But let me tell you, not a good role model, eh Kiba?" Kiba shuddered at the memory. "Hell No he isn't a great role model! How could he have sex with Fugaku while knowing we were both in your room?"

Sora busted out laughing along with Naurto while Kiba flushed his face. "Well, nice getting to know you, see ya around and all. You were both my last costumers, since I'm quitting my job now." Kiba nodded in acknowledgment while Naruto grinned at Sora. "Yeah, we'll see ya at the Exams!"

"Yeah! … Wait WHAT? THE EXAMS? Oh shit! I have to get pops up and the other monks! We have to represent the Sage monks of the Himalayas!" Sora yelled as Naruto and Kiba gave him their money and sweat dropped.

"Well I guess you're in the same predicament as us, New York is Konohagakure's territory, yet we aren't even here. We're somewhere in the country, and our base is RIGHT HERE! So we wish you luck" Naruto said as Kiba gave Sora a reassuring smile.

"Yeah, I'll see you guys around, and good luck to the both of you." Sora said as he started to drive off.

As Sora sped off, Kiba and Naruto stood staring at the Plaza Hotel in wonder. "Wow, nice place. Well we'd better hurry the hell up and get to your room!" Kiba pulled out his iPod touch. "It says that we only have 15 minutes till Iruka gets here. So lets go then."

They made their way into the Hotel, taking in the luxury of it all as they walked to the front desk. "Excuse me, milady, but I need to know if I have the correct Hotel." said Naruto, winking at the girl. The girl nodded at them, secretly taking in the sight of both boys.

_'Damn these guys are sexy hot!'_ The girl thought as she took in the orange jacket Naruto had on with a white tank top underneath it and a black and white scarf wrapped loosely around his neck. His blue jeans and his hat that was cropped just right to make his hair cover his left eye. Kiba had a head band wrapped over his head and hair and a white tank top under a gray jacket that hung off his body in a very sexy way, a red dog's collar wrapped around his neck and blue jeans also. All in all, they were both hot!

"Uhh, your reservations' name, please." Naruto blinked at the girl, then quickly recovered. "Uhh, hehe it should be under Kakashi, or Iruka, miss." The girl blushed and looked for the name. "Ahh, here it is. Says here that you should be here with a class, where are they?"

Kiba took over for Naruto and smiled at the girl. "Heheheh, see they all sent us to see if the reservations made it, they should be here in 15 minutes the most." The girl nodded and blinked, not knowing what he said. _'I wonder if they'll have a threesome with me and fuck me in the staff lounge. Oh god that would make my day and LIFE! The chance at sucking two of the hottest guys I've ever seen, for them to fuck me at both ends, for them both to cum all over me … Oh God! I'd die a happy woman!'_ The girl was brought back to life from her musings when Kiba chuckled and Naruto poked her forehead.

"I said thanks! Tell Iruka and Kakashi to stall a little longer, please." She nodded and went back to her work, feeling like her life is in near danger from two possessive owners.

_'FUCK! My defensive senses are tingling! Some random bitch is thinking something naughty involving MY dobe!'_ Thought Sasuke as he sulked in a corner on the bus about not being able to have his dobe with him. Unknown to anyone, that someone else was sulking as well. Hinata glared out the window as they were pulled over by a taxi driver named Sora, who needed to speak with Kakashi and Iruka.

_'The more I waste my time here, the more some whore is thinking about MY Kiba-kun! Why the fuck did Naruto have to take my Kiba? Why? He's MINE! And I want him! I hope that bitch dies an old hag with a dried out cunt that hasn't been fucked in years! And I'll make damn well sure that happens to her! … Watch out bitch, Hinata Hyuuga is coming for you!'_ Hinata grinned as they began to move the bus.

_'Damn! The bitch that dared to think about my blonde will die an old hag with a dried out cunt that hasn't been fucked in years! I'll make damn well sure of that! Watch out bitch, Sasuke Uchiha is coming after you!' _Both Hinata and Sasuke began to evilly chuckle as the bus started forward again, making the receptionist at the hotel shiver in fear of her sex life.

The receptionist shivered and looked over to where the two hot guys were walking over to the elevators. _'I fear for your ass blonde one, and your cock brunette one. For somewhere coming closer and closer, the owners of those things are coming to kill me, and punish you.'_ The receptionist sighed and prepared for her demise as she watched the two walk away.

"Well she's pretty cute, eh Kit?" Naruto rolled his eyes and made his way to the elevator.

"Shut it Kiba! ... Lets just hurry it up to our rooms and get to web chatting!" Naruto got into the elevator along with Kiba and pushed the button for the 15th floor. "Yo, Kiba? You think that ... I should just tone it a little low for now? Cause I think I blew it big time, by revealing the fact that I'm smart." Naruto looked down to the floor while he let it all sink into Kiba.

Suddenly he was pulled up and his eyes looked into the eyes of Kiba, fierceness clear in them. "Don't you do that captain! Don't you dare do that! I'm finally happy that you are throwing away this charade, but if you go back, I will reveal it for you and put you at the front end center of it all by force, you hear me? By Force!" Naruto nodded, looking down and feeling ashamed for even thinking of quitting now.

"Kit, you didn't receive the name "Shadow's Fire" for nothing, that name was bestowed upon you for many reasons, but the best and most true one is because you have a will of fire and never give up. Now suck it up Kit, because I'm here with you and we will both go through this together." Naruto nodded and smiled at Kiba. "Thanks Kiba, you really helped me."

The elevator stopped and opened up. The whole hall was at the disposal of his class, so no one was to be in it for a while, which made it even better for him to speak to his father. "Alright, lets get to my room and start this up, Kiba you stand guard at the door while I talk to my father, if you feel a presence approaching, warn me." Kiba nodded as Naruto opened his room. Both teens gasped as they took in the room.

"Damn! These rooms must be sound proof!" Naruto nodded in acknowledgment, staring at the huge room.

It was huge with a balcony filled with plants and a nice view of the city. The beds had silk and cotton on them, and one step into the bathroom had the blonde and brunette in love with it all. The bathroom had a jacuzzi and many other things that had both boys drooling. Naruto snapped out of his drool fest and proceed to the desk. "Ok start up the comp as I unpack. There is no way I'll let Teme take the window bed!" Kiba sighed, but did as told. They both finished up in as little as 2 minutes. "Ok Kiba, go test out the sound proof theory you had earlier and tell me if you hear me yelling." Kiba nodded and made it out the door and shut it.

"OK KIBA COME BACK IN!" There was no sound and Naruto continued. "KIBA! COME BACK INSIDE OR ELSE I'LL TELL HINA-CHAN YOU HAD SEX WITH ME, RAPED ME AFTERWARDS THEN GOT NEJI TO SUCK YOU OFF AS LEE TALKED ABOUT YOUTH WITH SAKURA AND RAPED HER ASS! …. KIIIIBAAAA!" Still no sound. Naruto got up and made it to the door and threw it open. Kiba came crashing in and fell to the floor. "Didn't you hear me?"

"No, I even put my ear to the door, but by then I faintly heard the A in my name." Naruto nodded and moved to the bed. "Lock the door, and stand guard." Kiba nodded and stood by the door. "Make it work, Kit. You have 9 minutes left." Naruto nodded and looked towards the screen.

"Kyyyuuuuubiiiiii! Move the damn web cam to where I can see you, bitch!" He heard a small bit of rustling and the screen moved. "Naruto? *yawn* What?" Naruto could faintly see Itachi's body on the bed.

"Get dad over here pronto!" At the tone in Naruto's voice, he moved easily, all traces of sleep were gone. He got up quickly and went over to Minato's room.

Naruto stared at Itachi's foot as he heard Kyuubi fall about three times. "So … Itachi … had fun with Kyuu-chan did we?" Itachi sat up a little and smirked at him. "Oh god yes, you're brother is a fucking beast. He is the best cock sucker I would ever want, but he is the only one I've ever had and ever will, so its alright. Although … that threesome still stands tall Naru-chan. I also heard that Sasori asked for a threesome too. Lucky you Naru-chan, Lucky you." Naruto spluttered and flushed, his blush making him look hot, and Itachi knew it well. But before Itachi could say anything more perverted, they heard the sound of someone slamming into a door.

"Dad! Wake up! Naruto wants to talk to you and he sounds urgent!" Naruto could hear loud thumps and the sound of something breaking. Then Minato came into view with Fugaku and Kyuubi on his tail and Itachi sitting up completely.

"Naruto? What, what happened? Tell me, what happened, are you ok?" Naruto sighed and held his hand up to the screen. "I'm ok, but you and Kyuubi aren't! Did you know that the Chunnin Exams are here in New York? Both of you are supposed to be here! Fugaku and Itachi are your body guards! Now get your asses packing and get over here!" He heard a few gasps and saw Itachi faint.

"Naruto, 3 minutes! They're here!" Kiba's voice broke though the silence that fell.

Naruto nodded, but before he could yell at his brother and father, he felt a strange sensation. "Oi, Kiba! Do you feel that? I feel a strange, longing, a sort of want and fear for my ass." Kiba nodded and turned to look at Naruto. "Yeah, I know what you mean. I feel the same, except it's for my cock." Naruto and Kiba both exchanged fearful looks and nodded, before Naruto turned back to the screen.

"Ok, now hurry up and you can make it here in 3 hours by ninja travel. They're going to stop admitting Ninjas in New York in 3 and a half hours so grab a few scrolls and hurry up! Come to the Plaza Hotel and I'll set you up with a reservation." They all nodded and dispersed.

"NARUTO! Sasuke is going to burst in here in 1 minute! Cut it off now!" Naruto began to shut things down and Kiba landed on Naruto's bed.

The door opened and Sasuke came in. "Hn" Naruto nodded at him and kept shutting things down, while Kiba just laid there and watched. "Iruka said to go to him for your key, Kiba." Kiba got up and grinned. "See ya around, Naruto. Tell me about how it goes with Minato and Fugaku ... and Itachi and Kyuubi" He winked and ducked out the room before Naruto could call him out.

"My father? So your father must be the one who-" "Who what Teme? You got something to say about my father? Well stuff your insults up your ass because I don't want to hear it!" Naruto spat through his clenched teeth. "He's the one who makes him happy, dobe!" "Well I ... wait what?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes and looked out the window. "Ever since my mother … died, my father has been nothing short of a piss spitting bastard. But ever since he met this man, he's been more kind and he actually smiles. You don't know how happy I feel that my father is happy again. Same goes for Itachi. I've been so concerned for both of them, that I never noticed that I was closing myself off from other people. Not until you came along and opened my eyes."

Sasuke took his eyes off the window and looked at Naruto and for the first time, Naruto saw how much pain he was in. Naruto acted on impulse and got up quickly. He tackled Sasuke down and hugged him, wrapping his arms and legs around him and burrowing his face at the crook of Sasuke's neck. They landed with Naruto under Sasuke and his body wrapped perfectly around Sasuke's.

"Umm, dobe ... Thanks, I needed that." Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto's waist and buried his face into Naruto's surprisingly soft hair. Naruto mewled and groaned into Sasuke's neck. "Mmmm Sasuke, get off of me or ... or ... or..."

Sasuke raised his head and smirked. "Or what?" he purred into the others ear. Naruto moaned and sucked on Sasuke's neck. "Or I'll fucking ride you all fucking night teme!" Sasuke growled huskily and ground his pelvis into Naruto, surprised to feel a hard on already there. Naruto moaned into Sasuke's neck and started to kiss up to his ear. "Sasuke mmmm Sasuke ahhh Sasu ... Sasuke uhhh" Sasuke lowered his mouth to Naruto's and stole a kiss.

Naruto began to buck and grind furiously into Sasuke, letting out wanton moans and mewling into Sasuke's ears. "Mnn _Sasuke_ take me, take me now. Please fuck me so damn hard that I forget everything I know. So that all I know is your name and nothing else!" Naruto purred and took off his clothes, his lust filled red eyes filled Sasuke with lust and nothing else. Sasuke found it hard to deny Naruto his pleasure, but something told him not to take advantage of him

"Naruto, we have to go to Kakashi now. He said he needed to see us after we've all unpacked." Naruto groaned in annoyance, something Sasuke found really cute. "Fuck Kakashi! ... No wait on second thought ... Lets give Iruka an aphrodisiac so he can fuck Kakashi for us." Sasuke smirked wickedly, he liked that plan.

Then Naruto remembered just who it was he was talking with and he jumped off of Sasuke. "Erm ... we talk of this to no one! What just happened was an effect of your mind because I fucking hate you!" Sasuke looked startled at Naruto and for the first time he noticed that Naruto's eyes were a bright red before they faded into his usual sky blue. '_What was that? How is it that his eyes can change colors?' _Naruto growled menacingly at Sasuke and moved to the door while getting his clothes back on.

"Get up. We need to meet the others, who knows what Kakashi wants to do here." Naruto opened the door and left a dazed and confused Uchiha in his wake. _'FUCK! My demonic powers are starting to take over! If I don't get away from that Uchiha while I'm in fucking heat, then all hell will break loose!'_ Naruto thought as he returned to his room to change.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~SasuNaru = love~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"Kakashi, maybe we should go and check on him. You know that he is in heat, what if something bad happens?" Kakashi sighed as he watched Iruka pace across the lobby. "Its going to be ok, he is a sannin in training, SANNIN. Have a little faith in the fox, ok?" Iruka nodded and sat down.

"You think the Hokage received the message? I mean with Uchiha going up there without our consent because of his jealously that Kiba got to be alone with Naruto and all. He might have interrupted the meeting." Kakashi nodded and looked towards the elevators. "I just hope he did get the message, or there will be a war ensured because of it. We have Sunagakure on out side, but what about the others? Kiragakure is on our necks because Deidara won't go back to them, but it was also their fault for treating him like a monster because of his mouths. I just hope everything will be fine."

Iruka sighed and watched as the first of the students came into the lobby again. "You think Sakura is a threat? She sees to much, almost like she was trained and she saw the gradual change Naruto made when his mother died." Kakashi nodded in agreement. "Yeah I think we should just sit back and watch, then when the Hokage gets here we should relay our information with him. Maybe get Itachi to manipulate her mind with the sharingan."

"HEEEEEY! Iruka-senseeeeeeiii! How could we afford such a costly place anyways?" Ino came running to Iruka, a spark in her eye that said that there was trouble coming. She discretely lowered her voice and stopped behind Kakashi. "Sakura is getting suspicious and Naru hasn't come out of the room yet. Also Kiba said that he and Naru met an agent working part time as a taxi driver, but he quit after he dropped them off."

Kakashi nodded ever so lightly that only trained ninjas could see him nod clearly.

"Yeah, it was the same taxi driver that stopped us and told us to go as slow as possible. Thanks Ino, you and Deidara go to the captain's room and see whats going on. Make Uchiha get out at all costs. And bring Kiba with you." Ino nodded and quickly vanished, already at the elevators with Kiba and Deidara as if she walked there while she talked with Kakashi and Kiba and Deidara were with her all that time.

"You think we should be worried if Deidara and Ino take care of this?" Iruka looked at Kakashi expectantly. "No, they might be a little scary to deal with, but they'll get the job done. And with Kiba there, nothing will go wrong ... for Naruto"

"And what about Sasuke?" Kakashi chuckled and stared out the hotel doors. "We should worry about him. Who knows what evil things Ino and Deidara could do to him. Let me just tell Naruto what we are doing today, kay?" Iruka nodded and walked over to a group of students who were looking suspicious.

Kakashi reached for his iPod touch and touched the screen. "Naruto ... Hey Naruto!" The device started to make noise, then Naruto's voice came out. "Yeah? What is it Kakashi?"

"We're going to go in groups out to explore New York. But get dressed looking hot because then we're going to a club." Kakashi heard a lot of "YAY" and a lot of movement meaning Naruto was victory dancing.

"Hold on Naruto, we won't be leaving until 3 P.M. and its 1:02 P.M. right now. Ino, Deidara, and Kiba are going up there and I'll get Lee, Hidan, and Tobi to go too. I think Tobi will bring Zetsu, so I don't know. Is that good?"

"Yeah! Party in my room! Hahahahaha! ... Oh wait Kakashi! Make two more reservations under the name Namikaze-Uchiha please. Hokage and Kyuubi will be coming with both Uchihas' and they'll want some ... alone time." Kakashi chuckled and turned off the iPod. He spotted Tobi and Lee talking with Hidan and Zetsu behind them.

"Hey! Come here for a minute." Kakashi could hear Hidan sigh loudly and chuckled. "What the fuck do you want, Scarecrow?" Kakashi sighed and pulled them closer. "I have somewhere you all need to go. Go up to the Captain's room and help get Uchiha out. Then get ready to go out because we will be leaving to go explore New York at 3. Then as a treat we will go to a club. So dress to impress boys."

"FUCK YES!" Hidan started to victory dance while the others watched and Lee and Tobi joined in. "This trip will be filled with youth! Now lets get up there to get ready because tonight ... WE GET LAID!" Hidan stopped his dancing and stared at Lee. "... FUCK YES BUSHY BROWS! We get fucking laid!" Both Lee and Hidan made a run for the elevators to wait for the other two.

"Alright Kakashi-senpai. Tobi will be a good boy and get Tobi's cousin out of that room. Zetsu, lets go now." Tobi started to sprint off to the elevators pulling Zetsu along for the ride. "I'll entertain my adoptive brother and help get Uchiha out. You just hold up your side and get us all laid!" Zetsu called out low enough for Kakashi's trained ears and Iruka's. Kakashi sweat dropped and turned to watch Iruka.

_'I swear, I'll never get why Minato adopted that guy, but at least they're all happy. Now to just get rid of the Sasuke and Sakura problem. She has been asking to many questions and Sasuke is most likely going to find out. I just hope he doesn't find out until after the exams.'_ Kakashi sighed and made his way over to Iruka. _'And now to figure out how I'm going to get Dolphin-chan into my bed ...'_

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~SasuNaru = Love~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

**"BAM BAM BAM"** The door was actually crying with the force. "NARUUUU! We want in!" The door opened and Naruto looked at Ino. "Nani? ... Hey Ino are you ok? Usually you yell when you bang on a door." Ino stared dumbfoundedly at Naruto. "I was yelling, didn't you hear?"

Naruto cocked his head to the side cutely and put a finger to his chin. "Uhhh ... no I didn't. But I did hear the door crying for the torture to stop." Ino rolled her eyes and pushed in. She saw Sasuke on the bed with no shirt and a book in hand. "You ... out NOW!" Sasuke tensed and stared at Ino for a long minute then looked at his book again.

"Grrr Uchiha! I am not Sakura, so I will hurt you. I suggest you get your ass out NOW!" Sasuke tensed again then smirked. "Or What?" That did it, Ino walked over to him and pushed him to the floor where she then proceeded in picking him up and tossing him out the door. "Or THAT! ... JERK! No wonder Naru hates you! ... and take this thing with you!" Ino picked up his shirt and threw it at his face.

"Damn Ino, no need to do that, he was going to leave." Naruto spoke up. "Oh really? And how do you know that?" Naruto pointed at what Sasuke had in his hand, his room key, shoes, and phone, then busted out laughing when Ino blushed. "Sorry Sasuke, its just that we have to find the perfect hot and sexy outfit for the club that Kakashi is taking us tonight. You can go to me and Shikamaru's room. Neji is there and some of the other guys like Sasori and all that." Ino then slammed the door in his face and grinned at Naruto.

**"knock knock knock"** The door sounded again and Naruto opened it again. "HEY mother fucker! Now what are we wearing to that club and out in New York? I need to look fucking HOT!" Naruto rolled his eyes and stepped aside for Lee, Hidan, Tobi, and Zetsu to come in, but as he was about to close it again he saw Kiba and Deidara laying on the floor unconscious with big red marks on their foreheads.

"Um, Ino? I think you slammed the door on their faces too." Sasuke was no where to be found and Kiba was starting to come to. "What the HELL INO? What did I ever do to you anyways?" Ino rolled her eyes and went back into the room, leaving Naruto and Kiba to drag Deidara's body inside. "Ino, next time let others go in first!" huffed Naruto as he and Kiba dumped Deidara on the bed Sasuke was on before. Ino rolled her eyes and tensed as she felt an unknown presence come closer to the door.

"Naru there is someone coming" she hissed at him. Naruto chuckled and opened the door before it was even knocked upon. "These rooms are sound proof, Ino" Naruto turned to greet his guest and was shocked to see Hinata there. "Ano ... C-Captain. I-I-Iruka-sensei told me to c-come here." She bowed respectfully at him and Naruto rolled his eyes and chuckled at her. "Naruto. Call me Naruto, Hinata. And if you called me "Captain" then you must be the masked rookie who we've been training." Hinata nodded furiously and beamed at Naruto.

Kiba growled feeling a little jealous at his captain for having Hinata smiling like that at him. _'Damn you Captain! I love her, and I do so much just to get noticed by her, and all you do is acknowledge her, and she smiles at you, SMILES!'_ Naruto chuckled, already knowing what Kiba was thinking and sending a knowing smirk his way.

"Well Hinata, since you and Kiba are already partners here on the trip, you and him will be partners" Hinata and Kiba both blushed furiously and Naruto chuckled._ 'Oh Kiba, I'm not going to take your mate from you. I have other needs that she won't be able to handle.' _Kiba and Hinata both nodded and went to sit on opposite sides of the room. _'FUCK YES! Thank god for Naruto! Now that Naruto made Kiba my partner, I can keep an eye on him and kill each and every bitch that comes near him! This is perfect!'_ Naruto sweat dropped as he could feel the possessiveness emanate from Hinata, now knowing where the feeling Kiba had earlier originated from. _'But where did my feeling originate?'_

"Wow, well ... where were we Ino and Hidan, since both of you were so enthusiastic about it." Ino and Hidan both rolled their eyes at that and Hidan answered. "Duh! We are going to fucking get dressed to look FUCKING HOT cause tonight ... We GET FUCKING LAID!" Naruto sweat dropped and everyone else sighed. "AND ITS 1:29! We have to get to looking for outfits, cause we are dressing to impress! And with Hina here, I don't have to be the only girl here anymore." Hinata palled at the mention of her name, but then grinned and joined Ino in the walk in closet.

"Dei! Go to your room and get your clothes! ... Take Naru with you!" Naruto crossed his arms, grabbed a bag, and opened the door for Deidara. "You guys go get your clothes too." Everyone nodded and began to file on out. "Ino! I'll get your clothes for you!" Ino waved her hand at Naruto and continued her search in the closet. _'Really Ino, you scare even ME sometimes.'_ Naruto sweat dropped and left the room with Dei behind him.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~SasuNaru = Love~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"Hey Sasuke, why are you here? ... Did Ino send you? ... How troublesome" Shikamaru moved out of the way and let Sasuke into the room already crowded with the others. Sasuke snorted and made his way over to the bed and proceeded to lay down.

"How troublesome. Ino sent Sakura, Sasori, and Neji and Tenten over here. What is that troublesome woman doing?" Shikamaru scratched at his head and sat on the floor, where his game of Shouji was set up and Neji was staring at the game pieces.

"Ino is over there trying to get dressed to look "sexy" with the others there for our outing today that consists of exploring New York and clubbing." Shikamaru tensed and looked over at Sasuke along with the others.

"Y-You mean Kakashi and Iruka-sensei are letting us go out clubbing? ... HOW AWESOME! We have to get dressed like right now!" Sakura and Tenten both talked excitedly and the guys in the room rolled their eyes. "So is that why the brat is over there? Hmm interesting. Sakura, I would like to join you in the "dressing sexy" thing that you are about to do." Sasori said as he stared at the foot of the bed.

"CHA! We are so looking hot!" Tenten and Sakura giggled and crowded around Sasori, making him regret joining them. "Oi Sasori, why do you want to join them? Its just a damn club." Sasori rolled his eyes at Neji. "Because, idiot, they are over there trying to look hot in order to get LAID. Get it? And I'm not going to lie, I want me some of that blonde, blue eyed artist ass, so I will humor them." Everyone's eyes grew bigger at the realization of what they were doing.

"Damn, the dobe is doing that?" Sasuke growled possessively and nodded at Sasori. "Well, my cousin, I think I'll join you in this too. I wont lie either, I want me some blonde, blue eyed ass as well." Sasori smirked at Sasuke, impressed that the Uchiha found out that he was his cousin. Sakura and Tenten squealed and began talking animatedly.

_'Very well dobe, you think you will be having sex tonight? Then you will, but only with me. Your ass is MINE Naruto Namikaze-Uzumaki, MINE!' _Sasuke smirked evilly and everyone exchanged a knowing look and prayed for the blonde's ass.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~SasuNaru = Love~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Naruto sneezed as he neared Deidara's room. "You ok, Naru? You catching a cold or something, un?" Naruto shook his head and pushed Deidara to the door. "No, now get to opening the door and getting your crap. Oh and since we're going to Ino's room, take Sasori's stuff to him, I've already gotten Sasuke's stuff." Deidara nodded and went to the beds, where both the suitcases were thrown on.

Deidara grabbed both of them and headed down the hall behind Naruto. "Ok, so Ino said it was under her bed, so lets go in and get out fast." Deidara nodded and stood beside Naruto while his Captain knocked on the door.

**"Knock, Knock, Knock"** Naruto stood and waited patiently. The door opened and there stood Shikamaru. "Naruto? What are you doing here, aren't you supposed to be with Ino?" Deidara busted into the room and walked straight to Sasori.

"Hey Bastard, un! Here's your crap. Your welcome, un" Deidara unceremoniously dumped Sasori's bag on the red head and walked over to Naruto. "What the fuck brat! Why did you bring me my bag?" Deidrara stopped and walked back to Sasori.

"Because _Danna_, you need to get dressed for our outing today, or did you not know we were all going out?" Deidara purred into Sasori's ear, making the red head shiver involuntarily. Deidara smirked and turned to walk out, accidentally giving Sasori a show of his perfect ass. Naruto snorted and walked over to Sasuke and just dumped the bag on his head and turned.

"Hn, dobe." Naruto rolled his eyes and bended over to get Ino's bag from under the bed, accidental showing off his ass to Sasuke and all who could see, which was everyone. Sakura had a nosebleed as Naruto's jacket fell open revealing his taunt six pack and nice abs through his shirt as he stood back up.

"Sakura-chan ... clean yourself up, you look pitiful." Naruto smirked and walked out of the room, leaving everyone in his wake astonished and amazed.

"S-Sasuke ... I think ... I think ... you sir, are one lucky man" Sakura stuttered and blushed, feeling more blood run down her face. "If that is how he looks like with clothes ... imagine without ... OH GOD You are lucky for calling him and for him being gay!" Sasuke absently nodded his head and stared at the open door.

_'Hell yes I'm fucking lucky! That feisty blonde is mine. Ohh just imagine how WILD he will be in bed ... Fuck I need that ass right now ... patience Sasuke, patience, you are an Uchiha, and Uchiha always get what they want!'_

_**'Enter: Sasu-Libido! Hell yes, it's good to be out! Now Boss, just turn me in the direction of the-OHMYFUCKINGGOD! THAT IS ONE FUCKING HOT BLONDE! … Let me at him boss! Let me at that blonde! Let me at him and join the dark side … we all have yaoi-SasuNaru yaoi to be exact!' **_

_'No, patience is a virtue … And fhgkshdhk-FUCK YES! SASUNARU IS MY ALL!'_ Sasuke said to his inner, with a small tear at the end of the last statement.

_**'But fucking drop dead sexy blondes are life's biggest wonders, even more wonderful that the 7 wonders of the world. And god damn boss! I know that's true!'**_

_'You're right, but if we wait, then we can fuck him all the more.'_ Sasuke smirked evilly again and Naruto sneezed one more time. "Naru, un. You sure you're not sick, un?" Naruto rolled his eyes and kept heading to his room.

"Ino! We got your stuff, and we found Zetsu passed out outside the door with a big red mark on his forehead /un!" Deidara and Naruto both yelled in unison once they entered, dragging Zetsu in with them.

Kiba was on the bed with Tobi playing poker and Lee was with Hidan talking about the youthful things they have both done. "Alright! Lets get down to buissness, shall we? Cause its 2:01 right now, and we all leave at 3:15, I talked Kakashi into giving us 15 more minutes." Ino and Hinata both grinned and the guys palled, they both looked scary.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~Later at 2:57 P.M~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Hidan was the first to step out into the lobby from the elevator, and the lobby went quiet when he walked out. He wore a black button up dress shirt, all undone to show off his abs and muscular stomach with black jeans and black converses and a Jashin charm around his neck with his hair slicked back as usual. Hidan smirked and walked over to the reception desk, took the microphone from its resting place and pulled out his iPod. He smirked as he saw Sasuke and his gang come out of the other elevator and stare at him. He scrolled through his iPod and found the song he wanted.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I present to you ... the Shadow Fox gang!" Hidan purred into the mic and pressed play. The song that started to play was "I'm Bringing Sexy Back" and Deidara walked out of the elevator.

Deidara wore a white tank top under a white suit-jacket that showed off his taunt muscles. His hair was down and looked as if he had just gotten out of bed from a round of rough, wild, hard sex and a white side hat to top it off and make him look more sexy. He wore white baggy jeans that almost slipped off of him and made people anticipate an encounter with him and he also wore his white converses. All in all, Deidara looked like a pure sex god, and pure he was.

_'MINE'_ thought Sasori as he saw Deidara strut over to Hidan and smirk at him.

_**'No, ours! … I'm baaaaack! And I want a piece of blonde ass! More specifically, that blonde ass! Sasori, cross over to the dark side! We have hot Deidara pics for you!'**_ Sasori smirked evilly as a small mini-him with devils horns appeared on his right shoulder and nodded along with his inner. _'Fuck yes inner-me! Fuck yes!'_ Deidara shivered and crinkled his nose as Sasori smirked even more.

Next up was Ino and as she walked out, she gave a little dance that had the mens pants all straining. She wore a purple low V-neck belly shirt that cut off just after her bra and showed off her toned stomach perfectly. Her purple skirt showed off her legs and her arms were accessorized with fishnets. Her hair was down and her long blonde hair reached her ass and looked good with her outfit. She smirked as she walked past Shikamaru who at some point in her strut, started to drool.

_'Damn this troublesome woman! She just fucking turns me on like no other!'_ Shikamaru thought as she made her way over to Deidara and started to giggle.

_**'You know what you must do, join forces with me and cross over to the dark side … we have Shouji!' **_said his inner as it appeared on his right shoulder.

_'What the fuck would I want Shouji for when I have a set out here?' _His inner shrugged and pointed to Ino.

_**'We have erotic photos of her in a bikini?'**_ Shikamaru stared and nodded.

_'Alright I'm in!'_

Hidan smirked and started to look for another song. He chose "The way I are" by Timberland and watched as the next one walked out.

Tobi and Zetsu both walked out, Tobi in front with a black cloak on that had red clouds on it and only that, no shirt under there what so ever with only three buttons holding it together. He had black skinny jeans and black converses and for once, he had no mask, revealing his gorgeous face. Zetsu had a black hoodie on that had no arms and showed off his muscles and blue jeans. But both looked hot.

_**'The candy in the dark side Tobi! Inner Tobi says so, join us for the candy!'**_ Tobi's inner began as he and Zetsu stood next to the others.

_'Okay! Tobi is a Good Boy, but I will be a Bad Boy for the yaoi!'_ Tobi said with a large smile, making Zetsu wonder why Tobi was smiling for no reason.

Kiba and Hinata came out with Lee right behind them. Kiba walked out with a white unbuttoned dress shirt and Jeans showing off his muscles. Hinata walked out with a black tight fitting dress-like shirt with the three top buttons undone and fishnet leggings that showed off her legs and breasts and her hair was for once in a high pony tail with her bangs left down, showing off her eyes and face. Finally Lee made his way out, smirking for once instead of grinning and talking about youth. He wore a green dress shirt opened to reveal a green tank top and black jeans.

They all walked out just as the song ended and Hidan hurried to pull out the last song for the last guy to come out, this guy the most sexiest of them all. Finally Hidan settled for "Dangerous" by Akon. Hidan smirked as Naruto made his way out and heard the gasps and saw some girls faint.

Naruto stepped out in a black button up shirt that when hit with light at the right spot turned red momentarily with three buttons undone to reveal some of his drool worthy tanned chest. He wore black jeans with chains linking from front pockets to back pockets and red fire designs moving upward. The cuffs of his shirt had red fire designs as well and his hair looked as if he had gotten out of bed from some rough, hard, wild sex just like Deidara's except his looked more sexy. The look in his half lidded eyes practically screamed sex and his cheeks had a permanent tinge of pink that made him even more irresistible.

Sasuke shuddered as the blonde looked his ways and gave a smirk to Sasuke's drooling face. Naruto humored the Uchiha and swayed his hips to the music while staring straight at his eyes. Naruto licked his lips and walked sexily towards Sasuke and stopped right in front of Sasuke. Naruto leaned in and his breath tickled Sasuke's ear and said, in time with the music, " I can't help but to, noticing you, noticing me...From across the room. And I can't stop myself from noticing you, noticing me ..." Sasuke shuddered and Naruto chuckled as he walked away to Hidan and the others, throwing one last heated glance at the Uchiha. _'That guy is so dangerous'_ Sasuke thought in time with the song.

"Ok thanks for watching our show! Make sure to comment to us on how we looked if you want, cause we don't care! Now ... have a fucking good damn day!" Hidan unplugged his iPod and turned to Naruto as he joined the gang at the lobby. "Damn! I still can't believe it, Kit! Ino let you dress yourself and you blew her outfit for you out of the water!" Naruto chuckled and rolled his eyes at Kiba's comment. "I'm not called a fox just because I am cunning and can escape an almost inescapable situation. I am called a fox cause I'm foxy like that"

"Naruto!" Naruto turned around and a grin grew on his face as he saw Kyuubi smirking at his display. "Kyuu! Did you enjoy the show?" Kyuubi giggled and walked over to Naruto and his gang. "Hell Yeah! I have to admit it, you guys know how to put the sexy on!" They all chuckled as Minato and the other two Uchihas' made their way over.

"Naruto-kun, that was very impressive, but I must say ... you all do know how to save the best for last." Itachi smirked as he saw the flustered look on Naruto's face after he made that comment. "Shut up Itachi!" Naruto grumbled.

'Ah! I can feel the force of my brethren! Join the dark side as well Itachi, be in the dark side! We have … ItaKyuu yaoi for you!' Itachi's inner began to say happily, reminding Itachi of Tobi.

'No I won't stoop so—fghdhsajfldfh! Did you say ITAKYUU? FUCK YESS! ItaKyuu is my EVERYTHING!' Itachi spluttered out to his inner.

'I KNOW! I'm a HUGE fan boy!' Itachi smirked and nodded for his inner to continue as they all began to walk forward.

"So, why are you all getting dressed like that?" Minato asked. "Cause we are going fucking out to explore New York and later we will go to a fucking club where we will fucking get laid!" Hidan exclaimed as everyone sweat dropped. "sounds like fun, can we come with?" Fugaku said as he eyed Minato's ass hungrily.

_**'Now is your chance boss! The door has been opened, and all the others have crossed over to the dark side! Come with us … we have cookies, milk, and Minato tied to a bed!'**_

_'No thank you I—WHAT? You have Minato tied to a bed? I'm THERE!'_ Fugaku smirked and licked his lips as Minato walked ahead of him.

Naruto sweat dropped, _'stupid horny Uchihas'! Are they all like this? ... Is Tobi like this?' _Naruto looked at Tobi and for the first time noticed that Tobi was staring lustfully at Zetsu. Naruto sweat dropped even more, _'How could I not notice this?'_

_~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~SasuNaru = Love~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~_

_Me: WHEEW! I finally got it out xD_

_Naruto: I like this story more than your others :D_

_Me: Why?_

_Naruto: Sasuke has a hard time getting in my pants :3_

_Sasuke: You're downing on THE SASU-NATOR!_

_Naruto: WTF? I thought you didn't call yourself that!_

_Sasuke: No, The Sasu-nator doesn't call himself that, but Elena paid me a good sum to do it._

_Naruto: How much?_

_Sasuke: … YOU! :D_

_Me: o .o … ok :D That was another chappy for you guys, enjoy. And I know … it sucks -w-_

_Yours truly, Bad Writer xD … lolz!_


	4. We DO NOT belong to the Uchihas!

Disclaimers: Think what you want, I don't gave a shit. ((**points to M rating**)) I can say that in my disclaimers :D

Warning: RANDOM Mood swings! Whole bunch of yaoi pairings, and random stuff that I've forgotten is in here, but will find out with you all as I read xD SASUKE is NOT better than Naruto here, but he will be soon, I promise!

If you don't like how I run things … then don't read or ask me to change it? It doesn't matter to me.

'Speaking' ….. _'Thinking'_ ….. _**'Libido's talking'**_ ….. **'Anger talking/ Demonic side talking'**

Chapter 4

We DON'T belong to the Uchihas!

They made it to Times Square four hours later and took in all that there was to offer. "Hey Kit! Wanna go to a restaurant and eat? I'm starving!" Naruto's stomach growled and Naruto nodded furiously. "YES! Lets go to a Mexican restaurant, I want some Mexican food" Naruto grumbled.

"Hey Naruto, can we join you guys?" Naruto looked up and saw Sakura walking over along with Sasuke and his group. "Erm ... sure?" Sakura beamed up at him and Naruto smiled. _'She isn't interested in my looks, she is interested in me, ME! I like her again already'_ Kiba rolled his eyes and walked forward towards 8th Avenue.

_**'That pink bitch of your second in command is HITTING on our blonde! Kill her now before things go wrong!'**_ Sasuke grunted in agreement with his Libido, now officially know as Sasu, WAY better than Sasu-nator.

_'No, patience, he won't fall into her clutches, he only wants to be accepted by everyone, and for her to accept him is big. But soon we will get our blonde, and once he is ours, he will be mine for LIFE!'_ Sasuke and Sasu started to chuckle evilly, making everyone around Sasuke sweat drop and pray for the blonde.

"A-ano Kiba-kun, w-why are we w-wa-walking th-this way?" Asked a flustered Hinata. Itachi smirked and walked up behind her. "Because my dear little girl, there is a Mexican restaurant over here." Hinata nodded and smiled at Itachi, but she didn't become flustered or blushed.

_'Interesting, she only has eyes for the mutt.'_ Itachi smirked and threw Kiba a knowing look, making the dog lover very confused. Itachi rolled his eyes and mouthed "We'll talk later" and Kiba nodded.

_**'Who cares about the mutt! We must concentrate on our little Kyuu-chan! Our love making was interrupted by his little brother! And do you know why he always interrupts us? … BECAUSE HE NEEDS TO GET LAID!'**_

Itachi smirked and chuckled,_ 'Don't worry about it, Sasuke is on the move, he won't need to be laid soon. He'll need a new ass!'_ Both Itachi and his libido, known as Ita, chuckled as people moved away from Itachi.

They walked over to the restaurant and Naruto turned towards them before they entered. "I'll take care of this guys, you guys just don't talk or try to butt in." They all nodded, Sasuke's group nodded with confusion evident in their eyes and Naruto's group just smirked and nodded in understanding. They went inside and Naruto went to the front to talk to the man there.

"H-Hallo Thar. Wealcome too hour resuran." The man looked frustrated at his own uselessness with English and Naruto smiled sympathetically. "Hola señor. Nosotros quieremos 18 asientos porfavor, si no es una molestia." The man beamed at Naruto and nodded furiously. _'Thank god Lee stayed behind with Gai-sensei, or else this seating arrangement would be tougher than it already is.'_ Naruto thought as the man counted out 18 silver wares and menus.

"Suigame profavor, y les enseño a sus asientos." The man said before walking slowly away. "Whoa! Naruto, when did you learn Spanish? I thought you only knew Japanese and Korean!" Kyuubi said as Naruto followed after the man. "I don't know when I learned it, but its good I did, isn't it?"

Deidara and Ino both smiled and dog piled on Naruto as he walked in, now having to carry his grown cousins into the restaurant as well.

_**'Look at that! He is carrying our troublesome woman! Go after him.' **_Shikamaru sighed and muttered something about troublesome as he followed after the blonde trio, but did nothing to stop Naruto, making his libido, now known as Shika, sigh in frustration.

_**'SASORI! Look at Dei on top of NARUTO! If anything Deidara must be on top of YOU and without clothes and sitting on your cock!' **_Sasori smirked at the image and shook his head at his libido, known as Saso. _'Patience, Sasuke will make that blonde of his not want anyone else to touch him except Sasuke himself.'_

Minato smiled at him and pulled him close and into a hug once he let the twins go. "That's my boy!"

Zetsu walked close to them and smiled at Naruto, hugging him as well while Naruto carried both of his giggling blonde cousins.

_**'Does Tobi see what Tobz sees?'**_ Tobi nodded his head at Tobz, his libido's name, as he watched Zetsu actually hug a human being. _'It doesn't matter Tobz, Zetsu loves Tobi the best, that's why Zetsu kisses Tobi and makes sweet love to Tobi every night.'_ Tobz nodded his head and smiled.

"Oi dad, where is Fugaku?" Minato grinned and put his finger to his lips. "Shhh, all in good time." Naruto rolled his eyes and sat down. Once everyone was seated, with Sasuke beside Naruto and Kiba on the other side, the man left the menus and pulled out a note pad. "Que de tomar, muchacho?" Naruto smiled at him and held up one finger.

"Ok quick, what do you guys want to drink?" Everyone said coke at the same time except 6 people, all the Namikaze-Uzumakis'. "Ok great" Naruto beamed at everyone. "Me puede dar ... 6 horchatas y los de mas son cokas." The man smiled at him and nodded. "Ok now that he is gone, I'd suggest we all eat their "taquitos de pollo" its basicly five fried chicken tacos with lettuce and tomato to top them and sour cream, cheese, and specially made sauce over that and a side of mashed beans and rice." Minato declared and everyone nodded, trusting his advice and choice.

"Ok then its settled." Naruto smiled as the man made his way over with two girls behind him that looked like they could be his daughters. "Aqui estan muchacho. Disfruten lo, y ya han escojido lo que quieren?" Naruto smiled and nodded telling the man that they indeed made their choice of what to eat and sending him off to the kitchen with another smile.

"Alright Kit, so tell me ... what other languages do you know?" Kiba asked, intrigued that Naruto spoke the language so flawlessly, as if her were born speaking it first. Naruto chuckled at Kiba and thought for a minute, cocking his head to the side cutely and putting a finger to his chin.

"Hmm lets see, I know ... Roman, Greek, Latin, Spanish, French, 5 different types of African, Japanese, Korean, Indian, 6 types of Native American, Mayan, Chinese, Inca, and Aztecan. That's all ... I think, I think I forgot one, but I'm not sure." Naruto looked up at the astonished faces of his dinner mates and blushed and looked down, looking so cute when he did that. _'God Dobe! You are so damn sexy that it should be illegal! Ohh Naruto Namikaze-Uzumaki, when I get my hands on you, I'm going to fuck you so damn hard for tormenting me like this!'_ Sasuke smirked evilly to himself and watched as the blonde gave a cute sneeze and wrinkled his nose. _'...So damn cute!'_ Sasuke thought again as the food came over.

'Fuck yes Boss! You'd better fuck that blonde good and make me proud!' Sasuke smirked and nodded, making everyone look at him suspiciously.

"Hey everyone, sorry I'm late, but I had to talk to Kakashi about something. And Gai and Lee followed me here." Minato smiled warmly at Fugaku as he sat down next tom him. "Its ok Fugaku, you're just in time to eat ... And Hey Gai, Lee!" Fugaku smiled and kissed Minato softly on the lips.

_'God I just want to jump my cute blonde Hokage!'_ Fugaku said as he bit his lip and sat down.

_**'Patience Lord Fugaku! You will get your chance soon. Lets just wait for Sasuke to keep his son entertained and then we won't have any more interruptions!' **_Fugaku nodded at Fuga's, his libido's official name, comment and turned to Gai and Lee as they stared at them.

"YOUTHFUL! Such a youthful Hoka-mmmmpf!" Lee clamped a hand over Gai's mouth and smiled tentatively. "So sorry, Gai-sensei has been very on edge lately because he hasn't trained and has been saying weird things all day." Lee scratched the back of his head, a trait he picked up from Minato, Naruto, and Kyuubi, and sat down at the edge of the table with Gai right beside him.

"So that explains why he has been yelling "Youthful" more than usual lately." Kiba and Naruto said together.

"Ok so aside from the fact that I can speak different languages and Lee and Gai-sensei have arrived, what are we doing today?" Naruto asked as he said thank you to the man, asked for two more orders for Lee and Gai, and dug in. The man waited patiently for the blonde's reaction and sent his daughter back for the two more orders, the blonde having grown on him and making him feel good with everything he says. "Mmmm Delisioso! Esta rico, tienes algun postre que puedas recomendar me?" The man brightened up and stood tall as Naruto asked for a recommendation to a dessert.

"Le recomiendo la nieve a fuego, o en ingles "The Ice cream on Fire" es muy rico" the man said. Sasuke quirked a brow and Naruto blushed, completely forgetting about the others there. "He said that there is a dessert he recommends me, its called the Ice cream on Fire. You guys wanna try it?" They all nodded and Naruto smiled at the man and told him he'd have 20 orders of those.

"Ok so I say we go to Broadway, then hit the Central Park, since Kakashi-sensei said to go back to the hotel because from there he and Iruka will take us to the club." Kiba said as he finished his talk with Kakashi on the phone.

"Alright then, lets do that. Tell Kakashi to be more prepared next time cause the hotel is on the other side of the park." Naruto said sternly, but knew what they were doing. Sakura coughed and looked to Naruto. "Hey Naruto, what is that that you are drinking?" Naruto cocked his head to the side and stared at his drink for a minute and smiled. "Its one of the many drinks that they make from different plants and fruits. This one just happens to be my favorite, its made from rice." Sakura nodded and smiled at him.

"Could I try it?" Tenten, Sakura, and Hinata asked while blushing a nice shade of red. Naruto chuckled and Zetsu passed his drink down to them. "Take mine, I haven't taken a sip, but I will want it back." They all nodded happily and took sips from the tall glass. Naruto smiled and passed his glass over to Sasuke, who raised an eye brow at him. "Take a sip teme, I know you want a taste" Naruto leaned over to his ear, "Besides, you want to know how I taste like, don't you? Well here is how to find out without kissing me" Sasuke glared, but took a sip anyway.

_'Damn this is good!'_ Sasuke exclaimed in his head as he took a long gulp. His libido frowned and jumped around him, wanting to taste too. Sasuke passed the drink to him and his libido nearly fainted.

_**'I wouldn't mind if our dobe tastes like that, its addictive.'**_ Sasuke smirked and passed the drink back to Naruto, who frowned at the half empty glass.

"Hn, Naruto how many family members to you have? Because I never knew you had a brother, much less cousins." Neji asked, the question bugging him ever since they left the school and Naruto called Ino and Deidara his cousins.

Naruto smirked at Neji, "I have only six family members here right now Neji." Neji's eyes opened wide and he looked around the table for the sixth member. Zetsu stood up and stared at Neji and the others who joined his quest at finding the missing member. "I believe I am the one you are looking for. I am Zetsu Namikaze-Uzumaki." Everyone at the table stared at Zetsu and the other Namikaze-Uzumakis'.

"Damn what is it with the Uchihas owning the Namikaze-Uzumakis? Its like every single Namikaze-Uzumaki is the property of an Uchiha!" Neji and Kiba both blurted out in unison, looking weird and spooky for saying it in unison correctly and without any mistakes. The Uchiha family smirked and nodded in agreement. "WHAT?" Everyone inside the resturant cowered in fear as Naruto and his family all stood up seething and emitting murderous intent into the air. Naruto made to lunge at them, but Kyuubi restrained him and held him down.

"**WE BELONG TO NO ONE! GET IT? NO ONE! ESPECIALY YOU UCHIHA!**" The Uchihas all smirked and "Hn"'d at them. "Sure you don't, and we all wear ballerina outfits and dance with Neji" Neji spit out his drink and glared at Fugaku and Sasuke as Minato glared death at Fugaku and Fugaku cringed away from him.

"Who told you I do that?" Neji was, sadly ignored as Minato stood up and towered over Fugaku. "**Fugaku Uchiha! Don't mess with me or I swear I will KILL YOU!**" Fugaku whimpered despite his pride and shrank away. Kyuubi glared at Itachi and smirked evilly at him. "No father, they should pay for their crimes ... we should throw Naruto at them". Fugaku, Itachi, Sasori, and Tobi all gave a very manly shriek and pressed themselves into Sasuke and Shikamaru's side.

_**'That's it guys! This is over … and we never got to have our yaoi fest!'**_ Sasu said as they all cowered in fear atop of Sasuke's right shoulder.

_**'I wanted to see my blonde, troublesome woman writhing under me!'**_ Shika said as he hugged Sasu and Ita.

_**'I wanted my Kyuu-chan's chibi! Why oh why is the world so cruel!'**_ Whimpered Ita as he cried into Sasu's hair.

_**'Minato-chaaaaan! Lord Fugaku promised me your chibi!'**_ Fuga cried, holding Ita close to him.

_**'WAIT A MINUTE! … Chibi?'**_ Fuga looked up at Sasu and nodded._** 'That's what the ukes libidos are called.'**_ Sasu nodded and went back to cowering in fear.

_**'Fuuuuck! My Dei-chan! I never got to molest him!'**_ Saso cried from his perch atop of Shika's shoulders.

_**'Tobi promised Tobz, Zetsu-chan's Chibi too! We will all die before we've tasted our Chibi-chans one last time! Tobz is saaaaaad!'**_ Tobz yelled as he sobbed into Fuga's ear.

Zetsu nodded and grinned at Tobi while Minato and Kyuubi struggled to hold Naruto down. "Yes, we should, don't you think Ino? Dei? Should we lock them in a room with Naruto-senpai?" Ino grinned and nodded, Deidara went over to Minato and Kyuubi and began to pry them off of Naruto. "Sick em boy, un!" Sasori palled and shook his head pleadingly at Deidara.

"Whats wrong with you all? They are all ukes! Why are you all acting like a bunch of scared girls!" Sasuke yelled, trying to pry Itachi off of his head and asking himself how Itachi managed to get up there and not break Sasuke's neck.

'_**NO YOU IDIOT! DON'T SAY THAT!'**_ All the libidos yelled at the same time as the words left Sasuke's mouth.

"Watch it Uchiha! We may be ukes, but we are Bad Ass Ukes and we are DEADLY!" Naruto promptly stood up with ease and pushed all three men off of him and sat down calmly. "Besides, you won't ever have me as your uke." He smirked at Sasuke, "I won't ever let you dominate me! ... Well maybe I will, but you'll have to work for it."

"Whoa!, Damn you guys are soo not getting any tonight ... well except for Tobi, cause he didn't do anything!" Said Kiba as Naruto smirked at Sasuke's stunned expression.

"Ok that was weird. Any other surprises?" Naruto cocked his head to the side in confusion. "Uhhh Kyuubi has a twin brother named Shukaku?" Neji spit out his drink and stared at Naruto. "I was being rhetorical! And you claim to be smart".

Minato stood up and glared across the table at everyone. "He claimed to be **WHAT**?" Naruto shrank in his seat and whimpered audibly. "I-I told them I was actually smart and Iruka and Kakashi told them that that was the truth!" Minato began to visibly tremble in fear and Naruto began to growl. "Listen here! I am old enough to make decisions! **So back the hell DOWN!**" Naruto's demonic side began to over power Minato's authority and Minato sat down.

"Ok, Ok, Ok, calm down Kit! Its all right! No one is trying to overpower you." Kiba broke through Naruto's furious haze filled eyes and made Naruto calm down easily. Kyuubi looked at Kiba with a questioning look and all Kiba had to do was mouth the words "HEAT" and Kyuubi understood why Naruto became protective of his status. Minato looked at all three of them with a confused look, but just shook it off and turned to Fugaku. _'Damn! That demonic side of his is in heat! What will we do now?' _Kyuubi thought as Naruto began to finish his food.

"Ok sooo that aside ... where is your brother Kyuubi?" Sasori asked in his usual monotone. _'I know I've heard of that name before, Shukaku. No doubt an agent in the ranks, but I've only known of Kyuubi, Naruto, Minato, and the twins, Ino and Dei, to be the only Namikaze-Uzumaki. But then Zetsu was a surprise, even to me.'_ Sasori blinked and looked expectantly at Kyuubi.

_**'Think clearly Sasori, think really hard on this, and the answer will come to you.'**_ Sasori blinked and stared at his right shoulder where Saso stood, out of breath.

_'Where did you go?'_ Saso looked up at Sasori and shrugged. '_**Your ukes scared us all and we fled over to Sasu's home on Sasuke's right shoulder.'**_ Sasori nodded and looked up at Kyuubi expectantly, still trying to think of where he heard the name Shukaku before.

Kyuubi chuckled and scratched the back of his head, nervously grinning. "Uhh well, he is in Suna, doing something there for his collage. He's studying raccoons of the desert and writing a report of them." Sasori blinked again and then realization struck him. "Ah, I know him. My little otouto is his boyfriend. I just never realized that he was a Namikaze-Uzumaki, but yes he looks like you, except that he has Honey blonde hair instead of red and its sort of short like Naruto's." Now it was Naruto's turn to blink.

"Wait .. Panda-chan is your little brother? Awww! You two look so much alike! It must have been cute to grow up with each other!" Naruto and Kyuubi both cooed at the same time. "So let us get this straight. There is ANOTHER Namikaze-Uzumaki out there who is together with ANOTHER Uchiha? And you all say that the Namikaze-Uzumakis DON'T belong to the Uchihas!" Neji scoffed and smirked as Kiba grinned evilly. Everyone at the table was thoroughly freaked out by the way Neji and Kiba kept talking in unison. "Its like destiny and fate say that those two families should be together" said Neji as the Namikaze-Uzumaki family pinned him with their glares that put even the Uchiha family glare to shame.

"You hang out with Hiashi a lot don't you Neji?" Asked Minato as he glared murderously at Neji. Neji gulped and nodded. "Well that's good! I'm going to miss Hiashi on this trip and you seem just like him." Neji fell out of his seat anime style and all the Namikaze-Uzumaki cracked in laughter.

"Well there is something you can only find in Kit's family ... strange and fast mood swings. But that is what makes them funny to be around with." Kiba chuckled and poked Naruto in the forehead.

"Hey, I've noticed something, and its been bugging me for a long time, ever since Kiba turned 12 and he went to that summer camp, ever since then ... you've called Naruto, Kit. Why?" Kiba and Naruto tensed at the same time when Sakura asked that question. "Uhh ... its cause ... Naruto is Foxy! And a kit is a baby fox." Naruto glared at Kiba, but nodded in agreement anyway.

"Oh ... but why ever since then?" Naruto glared murderously at Sakura, which effectively shut her up. "Its none of your concern. Just know why he calls me that. And if you keep digging further, I will hurt you." Sakura began to tense and nodded in understanding.

"YOUTHFUL!" Gai and Lee, who were both uncharacteristically quiet for the conversation, both spoke up. "I for one, agree with Naruto-kun! My blonde, youthful, sexy friend has a good point! My dear Sakura, you should keep you nose where people want it to be, and not where it shouldn't BECAUSE if Naruto-kun wants you all to know something, then he would tell you all!" The table became quiet and stared at Lee.

"Ahahahahahaha! Lee is right!" Naruo and his family all laughed at a stunned and very embarrassed Sakura. "Heh, the bitch got fucking told! I mean what the fuck? Can't this pink bitch not know when someone doesn't want her to snoop around like a fucking bitch? I mean FUCK! She couldn't even get a clue that Sasuke didn't like her until he told her to leave him the fuck alone last week after fucking school!" Everyone rolled their eyes at Hidan's loud voice.

"Hn" replied Sasuke as Sakura's face started to resemble a tomato. "Alright, leave the girl alone or else Iruka will go mother hen on our asses!" Tenten yelled at all the guys laughing. "Say Minato-san? How did you know this was something everyone would like to eat?" Hinata spoke up, trying to relieve some tension from the table.

"Ohh, because Fugaku took me to a Mexican resturant the first time we met and ordered this. I practically loved it, so I thought you all would too." Fugaku had a small pink tinge to his cheeks and looked out the window.

_**'Yes! Minato is happy again, this is a HUGE step on out multistage plan to get Minato into bed with us again. Keep up the good work Lord Fugaku!'**_ Cheered Fuga from his perch on Fugaku's shoulder.

_'And just where the hell have you been?'_ Fuga looked up sheepishly and scratched the back of his head. _**'Mina-chan scared me, so I took refuge on Sasuke's shoulder, Sasu's home.'**_ Fugaku nodded and looked over at everyone who was staring at him and smiling.

_'I don't like this!'_ _**'Suck it up Lord Fugaku, this is for the good of your cock, who wants to be inside that tight ass! So deal with it.'**_ Fugaku sighed and turned away once more, his blush still present on his cheeks and clearly visible to see.

"So when do we get to eat this "Ice cream on Fire" that is so famous?" Kiba interrupted the small assault on Fugaku, throwing him a comforting look that had Fugaku smiling back in gratefulness.

"Ohh he's coming now with the orders." Naruto grinned as the man from earlier came in with a big cart and his daughters behind him. "That Ice cream is not on fire." Naruto rolled his eyes at Sasuke and just watched as the man made his way behind Gai and Lee, to show off the ice cream. One of the girls stood in front of the cart and smiled warmly at everyone. "H-Hello, we would like to present to you our House special Ice cream. Please enjoy the show." The girl blushed and took a step back.

The man began to pour caramel over the vanilla ice cream in a cup which seemed to be made of ... a fried tortilla? He started to pick up a small bowl filled with more caramel and light it on fire. "WOAH! How the fuck can that guy fucking do that?" Naruto grinned at Hidan, but watched as the man did more. He began to use a spoon and take some of the caramel on fire and pour it over the ice cream and hand it over to Gai.

"YOUTHFUL! Look at that! Now that's what I call youth!" Lee nodded in determination as he received his ice cream. "YOSH! I have ice cream on fire and it shall fill me with it's youth too Gai-sensei!" Naruto chuckled as the man made his way all around the table and end with him. "Gracias." The man smiled politely and walked away, leaving the daughter that spoke to them there.

"Well fuck! How we supposed to fucking eat it?" The girl giggled and walked on over to Hidan. "Y-You do this. The first layer of Caramel is frozen, but still liquid. So just scoop it up and pour it over it. It should make the fire turn blue and it soon will die out with a few last big sparks in the air that mesmerize you." She grabbed Hidan's hand and helped him pour it, leaning over him and unintentional giving him a good view. "Well fuck! That's nice ... would you like to fucking go out with me then go to my hotel room and have some fucking fun?" Hidan grinned and the girl blushed and slapped him.

"Hahahaha, well Hidan-senpai, Tobi thinks Hidan need more work in being a romantic! Tobi is a good boy, so Tobi gives Hidan a C for effort, but Hidan still fails!" Hidan growled and looked towards Zetsu. "And this guy is the seme and you the uke? Are you fucking serious? Cause this fucker is unworthy of being a seme in the eyes of Jashin!" Zetsu rolled his eyes, but nodded.

_**'Tch! He doesn't know what we do to Zetsu, does he Tobi-san?'**_ Tobi nodded and smirked, throwing a meaningful look at Zetsu that had him quivering in pleasure and wanting to have Tobi and soon.

_'No he doesn't Tobz, shall we show him?_' Tobz smirked evilly and nodded, beginning to plan out how Hidan would find out just how good Tobi is in bed. '_**I say we show him at the club, it'll give him something to think about.' **_Tobi chuckled softly and nodded to himself, tuning in to what the rest were talking about.

"Well, Fugaku-senpai! Tobi believes you owe Tobi a story of a time when you, Itachi, and Hidan had to go to Suna together! Tell Tobi nows!" Fugaku just stared at Tobi wondering how he was discovered being at the table at all.

"Well Tobi, I believe that was a month ago. Hidan, Itachi, and I had to go to Suna to meet with Sasori and his little brother. But then a storm came up upon us unexpectedly and we had to slip into an abandoned house. At that house the couch in the living room insulted Hidan. I believe Hidan said, and I quote, "This mother fucking Jashin hating fucking couch called me an albino! FUCKING SHIT! JASHIN WILL TAKE YOU AS A SACRIFICE!" unquote.

"So Itachi and I watched boredly from the sidelines as Hidan continued his rampage on the innocent couch, the albino then ripping the pillows of the couch apart with his teeth then tossing it on the floor and stomping on it while laughing and throwing profanities at it." Tobi stared at Fugaku and Naruto struggled to hold in his laughter.

"Is that all Fugaku-senpai? That can't be it! Tell Tobi it all!" Fukagu sighed and shrugged, feeling like he had no other choice. "Well, soon after that, the sand storm died down and we left. Soon we arrived at Sasori and his brother's house and they made us spend the night. We shared a room and had gone to bed early, albeit that Hidan put up a fuss and tried to use Itachi's face as a spring board as he jumped around the entire room, including the walls and ceiling. And yes, Itachi was pissed, he sulked in a corner for weeks, but that was also cause by him having to leave his crush, Kyuubi behind. And Itachi was afraid someone else would take up an interest in stalking the poor kitsune to no end like him." At this, Naruto had to laugh as Kyuubi's face was priceless. Naruto laughed even harder at the expression that Itachi was making, both expressions making him laugh so hard that he got out a camera and took a picture of the both of them, promising himself that that picture would be on their Christmas card this year.

"Anyway, we finally got to sleep, Itachi being to pissed off with Hidan that he was forced to body slam the albino to the floor and quickly tying him up and gagging him in order to sleep. That night, in the middle of the night, we could all hear the sounds of something being dragged around in the room. I thought it was Itachi, so I looked over my shoulder, but it wasn't him. Itachi thought it was Hidan and turned around, but Hidan was laying in bed staring at Itachi. Finally we could take it no more and Hidan turned on the lights." Fugaku left the sentence hang there for dramatic effect, as he loved Tobi's expressions ever since he saw Tobi's face, which was a few hours ago.

"then what Fugaku-senpai? THEN WHAT?" Fugaku chuckled and gave Naruto a knowing look that had Naruto jumping half way and taking a shot of Tobi's face as well. "Then what we saw was the same couch that Hidan violated during the sand storm. That night, I found out how loud a man could scream because both Hidan and Itachi yelled so loud, that Sasori and his little brother busted into the room and attacked the innocent couch, who only wanted revenge for its untimely demise." Tobi stared fascinated, not even noticing Naruto there flashing the camera in his face as he stared at Fugaku with awe.

"WAIT WHAT? Itachi … and … Hidan … Both yelled like two little lost school girls being asked by a stranger is they wanted a ride in their white van? … THAT IS SO DAMN HILARIOUS!" Both Naruto and Kyuubi busted out laughing as Hidan and Itachi flushed and looked away.

_**'That is just pitiful Itachi-san! Why would the great Itachi Uchiha yell like a little girl about to be innocently escorted to her parents and thinking that the stranger wanted to rape her? Tell me why!'**_ Itachi winced as Ita busted out laughing as well, not being able to hold it in any longer.

"Go ahead and laugh capt! I don't give a mother fucking shit!" Hidan puffed and looked out the window.

"But that's just hilarious! I mean, who would have thought that the great Hidan Jashin, named after Jashin-sama himself, would be afraid of a couch!" Hidan gritted his teeth as Naruto fell to the floor holding his sides for dear life as he laughed it all out.

'It was no ordinary couch! It was a couch FROM THE BEYOND!" Hidan said in a very creepy voice, and somehow in the background, Naruto was sure he could hear the creepy dramatic music playing to add to the effect.

"Oh shut up Hidan! You're not scaring anyone with your couch fearing ways! Now get a move on it and eat! And stop looking at that girl's ass!" The girl palled, not even realizing that they knew she was there all along.

"Say, could you tell me what your name is young girl?" Naruto asked nicely and gently, so as to not startle the already startled girl. "M-My name i-s Elena. A-And its a pleasure to meet you." She said as she shook Naruto and Kiba's hands, making Hinata and Sasuke very jealous.

"Well, it's nice to meet you too. So tell me … any boyfriends?" Sasuke almost spit out his drink, but him being an Uchiha meant he couldn't do that. _'What the hell? Why is the dobe asking her about boyfriends? … Could it be that he wants to be with her? … NO! THAT CAN'T BE! I MUST KILL HER!' _Sasuke yelled in his head as the girl blushed and looked away.

'_**Stop this Boss, he just wants the girl to be comfortable since she was looking a bit unsettled over there in her corner.**_' Sasuke sighed and nodded, wanting to catch her response, not knowing that Hinata was waiting as well.

"Y-Yes I have a boyfriends, his name is Angel a-and he-" The girl was interrupted by a loud slamming and a boy, who looked surprisingly a lot like Itachi, came crashing through the door, nearly falling on his way in.

"Elena mi amor! I'm here for our date and … oh, sorry, I didn't know you'd be working now, I'll wait outside, but if you find me fighting, don't blame me for it." Naruto stood up just as the young man was turning around to leave. "No wait, stay, we're just finishing up our ice cream. How about the two of you join us as the start of your date and leave when we leave?" The young man smiled and nodded, taking a seat and pulling Elena on his lap.

"Uh-um … This is my boyfriend, Angel. He and I have been dating for two years now." Naruto smiled for them and finished up his bite of ice cream as they all talked about the small things in life.

Soon they all finished and just ended up talking a little as the happy couple shared a bowl of ice cream and smiled into each others eyes.

"We'd better go now." Kiba spoke out before bursting in laughter. "Sorry, but Hidan's face to their affections is just priceless." Kiba said as he pointed a still horrified looking Hidan. Naruto took the opportunity to take a picture of Hidan and his facial expression. "I'll call this one, Kyuubi's birthday card." Kyuubi laughed as Hidan snapped out of his daze and looked around confused as to why everyone was laughing.

"Nani? Why the fuck are you all laughing?"

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.SasuNaru =Love~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Me: DONE! :D I'll update tomorrow then, cause I'm being nagged by my brother to sleep D:

Naruto: Hazzah for no sexual things in this!

Sasuke: it doesn't make you safe from me Naruto!

Naruto: Noooo! -flees-

Sasuke: -catches and takes to room to molest- My Naruto!

Me: o .o … Well see ya next time! :D

Yours truly, Bad Writer xD (… lolz this part of the story amuses me for some reason xD)


	5. Sexy Dobes are dancing like WHAT?

Disclaimers: …. No comment if you still want me to say it!

'Talking' … '_Thinking'_ … '_**Inner conversation'**_ … **'Anger speaking or Demon speaking'**

Yeah once again, this is purely made for fun, I didn't expect anyone to like it … NO ONE FORCES ANYONE!  
The summary clearly states Yaoi!

Chapter 5

Sexy dobes are dancing like WHAT?

"KIBA! You mother fucking idiot! Come back here and give up your half of the money!" Naruto chased after Kiba with the rest of his family behind them. The Uchihas rolled their eyes and said, "DOBE, Calm down!" and all the Namikaze-Uzumakis said, "TEME!"

Then everyone froze. "Wait, why did you guys yell "Teme" at them?" Fugaku stepped up and answered Naruto's question. "Because Naruto, we all call you all "Dobe" and in return your family has always called us "Teme". Which proves the point that our families are destined to be together." Naruto rolled his eyes and pulled Neji beside him. "Ok, lets ask Destiny and Fate man, shall we? ... So Neji, do you think that is so?" Neji raised an eyebrow at them and just shrugged.

"Your fate was sealed when Sasuke pushed his cock into you and you yelled out his name in pleasure, idiot" Naruto and Sasuke both froze at Neji's statement as the lust in Neji's eyes disappeared. "Umm ... Neji-san, please step away from Naruto before you are ki-" Kyuubi never got to finish his statement because Naruto had Neji in a neck-breaking head lock with a kunai knife placed discretely next to his neck. All the ninjas tensed as Naruto pressed the knife closer to Neji's pulse. "**Now Listen here, HYUUGA. If you ever look at me that way again, I will not hold back. I may be a uke, but Sasuke has a better chance than YOU to get some from me!**" Neji trembled in fear as Naruto moved away, not noticing the red chakra emanating from Naruto, or the change from red to blue in Naruto's eyes.

"V-Very well then ... I say that both of you have something to ... talk about." Neji shook his head and smirked at Naruto. "Naruto ... you do know that there are Panda ears on your head right?" Naruto's head snapped up and realization settled into his eyes. "Ohhhhhh I seee, alright Neji, forgive my actions and please ... have fun with Tenten" Tenten's head snapped up as Naruto smirked knowingly at a blushing Neji. _'Ah so Neji was thinking of Tenten when he had that lust in his eyes ... WAIT WHAT? I don't look like a girl idiot!'_ Naruto growled and rolled his eyes at Neji.

"I DON'T LOOK LIKE A GOD DAMNED GIRL!" Neji smirked and moved away from the seething blonde, who was about to be attacked by a green monster.

"YOSH! That was youthful Captain! Please help me in my love quest! I do not know what to do!" Lee bounced in place as Naruto stared dumbfoundedly at him. "Was it that obvious?"

_'Was it seriously that obvious that Neji is into Tenten? Damn, they need to work on their hiding skills then.' _Lee shook his head and tapped his right temple. Naurto nodded and grinned at Lee. "Alright Lee, lets see ... who is the person you most relate to, who is always by your side when things go wrong, who has always believed in you and took care of you?" Lee stared off into space as Naruto chuckled.

"U-Um, if I may say … thank you for coming to our restaurant, you have made my father's day, and my day as well … Mr. Hidan, please stop trying to touch my ass or else there will be pain in your near future." Hidan gulped and backed away as Angel came to stand near his girlfriend.

"Elena has a point, you all have made our day." Naruto smiled at the happy couple, noticing the Konoha leaf tattoo symbol they both were hiding in their civilian clothes as well. "No problem, you all were kind to us, and we'll definitely come back here soon."

Naruto winked at Elena and Angel and discretely showed them his own tattoo that made them smile brightly. "Thanks for coming and … we'll see you soon then." Naruto chuckled and hugged Elena goodbye as he almost lunged at Kiba.

_**'DO YOU SEE THAT BOSS! Our blonde dobe shined them! What the hell! Only you can see any part of his naked glory!'**_ Sasu seethed inside Sasuke's head, making the raven growl in annoyance.

_'Calm down, the dobe didn't mean anything of it, they're probably just talking and his shirt rode up. No need to get territorial, because then we'll scare him away.'_ Sasu growled and nodded, going off to sulk on his shoulder.

"Kit, we need to go! We wasted our time here, so we can't go to Broadway, and the take-your-time-at-the-park time is just enough for us to walk it to the hotel instead of run, so lets get!" Naruto stood abruptly and gave the money to the Elena as he ran out. "Lets GO! Squad assemble, Kiba you run at port, Lee at starboard. The rest file on in behind and Hidan gets tail!" Minato tapped Naruto's shoulder as Naruto began to get into position.

"No time! Kiba, status report!" Kiba stood straight and walked over to Naruto. "Captain, we have no injuries and some nuisance, but we can manage a-".

"NAURTO!" Minato yelled and turned Naruto around. "Listen here, it is not a god damn mission! You were about to go off Ninja style and leave them confused." Minato whispered harshly.

Sakura shook her head and ran full force at Naruto. "Naruto you baka! You aren't a captain!" Naruto snapped his head up and dodged Sakura's punch Matrix style. "I told you you wouldn't be able to get a hit on me!"

Sakura scoffed and tried to land a hit with her other hand, wanting to land a hit on him. Naruto made a front flip before turning around in the air and twisting Sakura's arms behind her. "I thought I made myself clear … you WON'T be able to hit me, so quit trying!" Naruto then let Sakura go, who didn't expect the abrupt release and fell on her ass as he turned with Hidan on his heals and the other agents behind them. "Shit! That fucking god damn bitch thought she could fucking hit the captain! Hey Ino! what the fuck would you have done if the Capt. would have killed her ass?" Ino scoffed and grinned. "Nothing!"

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~With Sasuke's group~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"Shit! That fucking god damn bitch thought she could fucking hit the captain! Hey Ino! What the fuck would you have done if the Capt. would have killed her ass?"

"NOTHING!" Sakura could hear Hidan and Ino even from all the way back there. "Why do they keep calling Naruto "Captain"? Are they all in some gang together or something?" Tenten shrugged and Sakura turned to Sasuke. "What do you think Sasuke? I mean Naruto seems pretty hard to get, and it will be difficult, but I'm more concerned that they are into something bad."

Sasuke scoffed and glared at Hidan's arm that was currently wrapped around SASUKE'S dobe! _**'Do you see this? This is some fucking bull shit, that is supposed to be YOUR arm, not the Jashin lover's arm!'**_ Sasu shrieked, him having teleported over there to point at the stupid arm currently wrapped around his dobe. _'Yes I see it, now get your ass back over here at once, before you get … never mind'_ Sasuke sweat dropped as Naruto's libido came out of the blonde's hair and kicked Sasu off of his shoulder.

"Hn, I say we keep low, you know we have that Chuunin exams to go to in a couple of days. So shut your mouth and keep those curiosities low until after we get accepted, and I mean EVERYONE" Everyone nodded and kept walking, Sakura blushing in embarrassment.

_'Dobe, once I become a fully fledged ninja, I will protect you at all costs! I will show you the life you can have with me, filled with happiness and love. You will feel all this pleasure that I feel ... all this pain that I feel seeing you with others and not me and ... you will feel all this love I have for you. I promise you, love, I don't want you for your body, I want you for your heart and soul. I will give mine to you, if that is what you want, but you ... you my love ... you must know that I am in love with you ... Naruto'_ Sasuke smiled and walked a little faster.

_**'Fuck Boss! How did you come up with all the romantic sap?'**_ Sasuke turned a little towards his right shoulder and shrugged. _'It comes to my mind … love makes people do strange things … Hey, did you see Naruto's libido? It was so god damned cute!'_ Sasu chuckled and rubbed his head.

_**'Yeah, he's cute as hell, but a deadly one if you ask me. That kick he gave me hurt as fuck! But god do I want me some of that cute chibi ass! … Did you know ukes libidos are called Chibis? I sure as hell didn't' **_Sasuke rolled his eyes and turned back to stare at his blonde, unknowingly smiling a lovely smile at him as well.

Sasori smirked as he watched his young cousin smile at his Naruto. _**'Hey, why not work together to get our dobes? One Uchiha working in a love stuck state won't get anywhere, but three of them working together, it doesn't matter if they're love stuck, they will always get the dobe.'**_ Sasori smirked and nodded in agreement with Saso and called Shikamaru and Sasuke over. "Hey Sasuke, I have something to tell you and Shikamaru ... the rest may walk ahead." Sasori's glare silenced the group's retort.

_**'HEY SASU! SHIKA! Welcome to my home, you all may sit at home … anyone want some tea?'**_ Saso asked while donning on an apron and finding a feather duster.

_**'Erm … I do!'**_ Yelled Shika as he sat down on Sasori's shoulder.

_**'I want some coookies! And … I want to make a plan on how to get my dobe-chibi! I just met him and … DAMN he's hot!'**_ Saso and Shika gathered around like children to a story teller as Sasu started to tell them out his dobe-chibi.

"Alright look, we all know that Uchihas that are love struck cannot function well, so I say we work together to get our ukes." Shikamaru and Sasuke smirked and nodded.

"Hey wait … where is Sasu? He needs to be here to help me plan!" Sasuke blurted out, not knowing that he would have sounded crazy, if Shikamaru hadn't been looking as well. "Yeah, and Shika is gone too!"

Sasori rolled his eyes and cleared his throat. "I think Sasu and Shika are over here with my Saso having a tea party." Sasuke sighed and nodded calmly, he would relay his information to Sasu later then, it wasn't often his Sasu went over to a friend's house.

"Alright, so what do we do first?" Shikamaru whispered, knowing full and well that everyone in their group is fully trained in hearing and all other senses. "Well, simple ... we seduce and show them how much we mean this, but first ... what are your intentions" Sasori glared at them, knowing that they want their love, but wanting to make sure for himself. _'There is no way I will help them if they just want to hit that and leave. I love Naruto and Ino too damn much for that, and that will hurt my poor Deidara so much.'_

_**'Hey! Our bosses are not in this to hit it and run! They want some lovin!'**_ Sasu yelled, knowing that only Sasori, Shikamaru, and his Boss could hear them.

_**'Yeah! Shikamaru may be a lazy know it all, but he wants some loving as well!'**_ Shika said, getting up and glaring at Sasori's face.

_**'Yeah, what the hell gives Sasori?'**_ Sasori sweat dropped, _'What the hell, not even Saso is on my side? Now __that's just cruel!'_

Sasuke smirked, having heard the torment Sasori was going through, and patted Sasori's arm in comfort. "We want their love, and nothing else. I just can't get the dobe out of my mind. I want him to feel the pleasure that I feel, the pain I feel when he is with others, and the love that fills my heart every time I think, speak, and look at him." Sasori and Shikamaru smiled and nodded in agreement.

_**'Way to answer boss! Tell him how you want it! I'm so fucking proud of you boss that I think I'm going to cry!'**_ Sasu yelled out, a small tear escaping his big chibi eyes as Sasuke smirked at him and let a small tear of his own fall. _'Oh Sasu, I knew you would be!'_ If they were anyone else, Sasori and Shikamaru would have expected Sasu and Sasuke to run to each other in slow motion from across a field and meet in the middle with a sunset and a wave splashing over them.

"Alright then ... just get them into a pleasurable state, and tell them the truth. I know it sounds like a bad plan, and its corny, but it will work because in a state of pleasure, they cannot fight back the truth. But make sure to keep eye contact at all times and ... Sasuke ... make sure to actually let your emotions be readable on your face. Naruto wants to get to know you and he wants to be let in." Sasuke nodded and walked faster.

_**'Alright, awesome plan, lets break and meet up again before we enter the club!'**_ Sasu yelled as the libidos huddled together.

_**'Sasori! I'll be sleeping over at Sasu's house today!'**_ Saso yelled to Sasori. _'Alright baby, but be sure to pack your tooth brush and nice, warm pajamas!'_

_**'I'll be going too Shikamaru'**_ Shikamaru nodded and smiled._ 'Alright, but when you get back, you'd better clean up your room, or you're grounded!'_ Shika nodded and smiled, going to his shoulder to pack up.

_**'Boss! We won't be going to the club, we'll be camping in your closet!'**_ Sasuke smirked and nodded, already walking to the groups that somehow merged together as one. _'Alright, but … we have got to stop hanging out with Tobi! I mean we all just sounded like others just a moment ago!'_ Everyone sweat dropped just as they met up with the super group.

_**'Hey, before we disperse, everyone make sure to invite all the libidos over to my house! Cause we're having a … SLEEP OVER PARTY!'**_ Sasori, Shikamaru, and Sasuke all chuckled as their libidos cheered and happy danced.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~At the Hotel~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"Alright Kakashi! They are late! What if something happened to them? What if they all got mugged?" Kakashi sighed and rolled his eyes at Iruka. "Iru, my love, they are not late! Its at least five more minutes until they have to turn around and walk back here. At most, they won't be here until one hour." Iruka blushed and turned to the windows. _'God Iru! I fucking love you. If only you would let me into your heart and let me prove myself to be a man of passion and not of perverseness.'_

_**'Wooot! But we are of perverseness Father!'**_ Kakashi rolled his eye and looked over at his libido, Mini-Kakashi, with a smile.

_'Yeah, but I love my Iruka._' Mini-Kakashi smiled and hugged Kakashi, _**'Yeah, I know father.'**_

Kakashi sighed as Naruto busted into the lobby, scaring the crap out of him and Iruka.

"Holy Shit Naruto! You scared the living shit out of me! … Thanks!" Kakashi said with a smile, or atleast what Naruto thought was a smile.

"Alright Iruka and Kakashi-sensei! We've got everyone in the bus and have been waiting for your both out there for about ten minutes. Lets get our butts over there!" Kakashi chuckled as he followed after his love and Naruto, Kakashi not noticing Mini-Kakashi jumping off of him and running over to the other libidos gathered around Sasu.

_**'Hey guys! Wait .. you're all here! Fuga, Ita, Saso, Shika, Tobz, and Sasu! What's going on?'**_ Mini-Kakashi asked

_**'We're all having a … SLEEP OVER PARTY AT SASU'S HOUSE! And you're invited too!'**_ Mini-Kakashi's eye grew wide with tears and he glomped Fuga. _**'Oh thanks for inviting me! I've never been invited anywhere!'**_ They all smiled and turned to Sasu.

_**'Alright, lets get a move on, we're small and this place is big, I think we'll get to my house in about … two hours? So lets get a move on!'**_ They all cheered and started to make their way to the elevators as Naruto jumped around Iruka and Kakashi on their way out of the lobby.

"Ok Now seeing as we have Mr. Uchiha and Mr. Namikaze-Uzumaki with us ... and because you are all adults ... or of legal age, you all will be free to wander around the club. BUT you must be outside the club at 2 A.M.! Got that?" Iruka glared at everyone as they nodded in fear. "Ok, but I still have one rule for you all! Kakashi is passing around ONE digital watch to each pair, and that is because you all will NOT wander around without your partner tonight! If I see anyone alone I will hunt you all down and force you into the bus and back here at the hotel! GOT THAT?" Everyone nodded, freaking out on the inside and praying to god that Iruka-sensei doesn't see one of them without their partner.

"So Kit, what do you think we should do there?" Naruto looked at Kiba, who was leaning over Hinata to whisper to him. Hinata was blushing so hard, you'd think she was a tomato. "Well Kiba, first thing, stop leaning over Hinata" Kiba blushed furiously and sat back into his chair, Naruto chuckled and continued. "Next, we shouldn't drink. Its a test Iruka-sensei is playing on us to see who will get drunk out of their minds. So I'd say just sit back and watch the drunks make fools out of themselves." Kiba grinned and nodded with a lot of enthusiasm.

"Oh and I would very much like for you to talk to Itachi and for Hinata to talk to Kyuubi please. They want to talk to you guys and I want you guys to share a dance together." Naruto smirked as they both blushed furiously. "W-W-Well I want you and Sasuke to dance ..." Kiba palled as Naruto looked as if it didn't effect him, but then a smirk broke all traces of fear on his face." ... And for you both to kiss!" Naruto snapped his head up and the same time Sasuke did, both blushing and not meeting each others eyes.

_'Oh God! … I'll have to tell Sasu all about this when I see him again ... come to think of it … the dobe-chibis aren't here, could it be that they stayed back because they saw Sasu and the gang stay back? I hope they don't get into too much trouble.'_ Sasuke thought as he looked at the blushing blonde next to him.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.With Naru-chan.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

_**'Alright! I've called you all here today because … the seme libidos stayed behind! I asked my daddy and he said for us all to sleep at my house. We have to find out what they're doing! So, Kyuu-chan and I have decided to hold a … SLEEP OVER!'**_ Everyone giggled and huddled close as they spotted Sasu and the gang head on over to the elevators.

_**'But Naru-chan, why do we have to do this?'**_ Naru-chan turned over to Mina-chan and smiled. _**'Because … they could be planning something! So Mina-chan, Iru-chan, Kyuu-chan, Dei-chan, Ino-chan, and Zetsu-chan … are you all with me, or would you all like to go back to the bus?'**_

They all took a second to think, then busted out into giggles as they shook their heads and peered over to Sasu and his gang, who were almost making it to the elevators.

_**'We're in!'**_ they all blurted out as Naru-chan smiled and turned over to Sasu and his gang.

_**'Alright then, let the hunt begin!'**_ they all giggled as they entered the elevator next to them, Naru having thought the plan through and made them all get off at the elevators.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.Back with the gang on the bus.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"Uhh ... umm ... why?" Naruto couldn't control his blush, and again that permanent pink dusted itself over Naruto's cheeks, making him look irresistible. "Because you are asking us to do something, so we are asking you to do something. An eye for an eye, Kit." Kiba grinned as Naruto bit his lip and looked out the window.

"F-Fine, we will." Naruto crossed his arms and stared out the window as the trees sped on by. "I say now, Kit. Since over there, we won't be able to see. Just do it now." Naruto snapped his head and stared at Kiba, debating whether or not to just decline his offer, but Kiba was cunning and knew how to get what he wanted. Naruto nodded and looked over to Sasuke, who had a pink dust over his cheeks.

"Adda boy Kit, just a tongue kiss and that's it. That's all you have to do." Naruto palled and gulped loudly, inching his head closer to Sasuke's and parting his lips ever so slowly. His pink tongue coming out and licking at his lips temptingly. Sasuke's eyes were trained on Naruto's lips and tongue, the speed of Naruto's approach was not satisfactory to him, but Sasuke would wait an eternity for Naruto, no one but Naruto would have him wait heart and soul for them.

Naruto's lips finally touched Sasuke's surprisingly gentle and warm lips. Their lips molded together, finding peace and wholeness together. Sasuke's tongue tentatively traced Naruto's bottom lip, asking silently for entrance into the temple that is Naruto's mouth. Slowly but surely, Naruto's lips parted, assaulting Sasuke's mouth with Naruto's delicious taste of Coconut, just like that Horchata drink that Naruto said he tasted like Sasuke's tongue began to slowly trace everything in Naruto's mouth, mapping every single crevice and curve there was in Naruto's mouth and finally, the tongue. Naruto moaned as Sasuke's unique taste of Honey and raspberry hit his tongue. Both Naruto and Sasuke were too into the kiss that they didn't see when the entire bus was watching them, or when Jiraya and his nosebleeds came near them and started to stare intently at them and write things down.

"Alright, we're here. But remember, no going around without your partner!" Iruka growled out as Kakashi hurriedly pulled him off the bus. "Hey, Naruto! ... Your lucky dad didn't see that, or else someone wouldn't have a cock right no with the name of Sasuke." Kyuubi pulled Naruto out by the arm and joined their group from before.

"Ok, since Iruka said we can be in a group ... why don't we just hang out together?" Minato cheered as Naruto, Kyuubi, and Sasuke joined the group. They all nodded and began their journey inside that consisted of the bouncer at the door flirting with the Namikaze-Uzumakis and the Uchihas glaring at the bouncer for flirting with their property.

Once inside they stared at the place and wondered how it was that it looked small, but inside it was actually three stories high and Wall-mart size wide. "Ok lets go find a place that fits us all." Everyone followed Deidara as he made his way to the other side of the first floor and to a row of seats and was made to circle around and fit more than 30 people.

"Ok so ... LETS DANCE! PLEASE!" Minato and Kyuubi pulled on Itachi and Fugaku, but the glares they received said one word, and one word only, "NO". Naruto chuckled and stood beside them. "Hey ... Lets show them why the Namikaze clan was famous in every country before they "Disappeared" long ago!" Minato and Kyuubi smirked and motioned for Ino and Deidara to follow them, along with Zetsu.

They moved over to the dance floor and stayed in the group's line of sight as they waited for the next song to begin. Suddenly the song "I wanna love you" By Akon and featuring Snoop Dog started and they all smirked.

Naruto began the dance as his hands began to move to the air and he ground his pelvis into Kyuubi in front and Minato in behind. Sasuke, Itachi, and Fugaku's jaws dropped as their dobes began to grind into each other and move their hands all over their bodies. Zetsu, Deidara, and Ino moved to the ends, twirling and switching from grinding their asses to grinding their fronts and Naruto moved from in the middle to all over the place as he ground himself onto everyone in their group. Sasuke gulped loudly as Naruto's eyes were trained onto his form and Naruto's tongue continually licked at his lips. Naruto began to belly dance for Sasuke, his hips moving to the rhythm of the music as he watched Sasuke with bedroom eyes locked on his own.

Suddenly Itachi stood up and strode over to Kyuubi, whose smirk turned into an innocent pout as he was dragged away. Minato found himself being dragged further into the dance floor by Fugaku. "Well you wanted to dance, didn't you?" Minato nodded and whimpered as Fugaku's lips found his neck.

Zetsu walked over to Tobi who was standing at the edge staring at him and pulled him away from the group. "I want you now Tobi!" Tobi smirked and let Zetsu pull him away. Ino, Deidara, and Naruto found themselves staring curiously at each other then bursting into laughter. "Horny Uchiha Bastards! ... And Zestu … Who knew that in their relationship, Zetsu was the horny bastard!" They all yelled in unison as the next song began. Consequently the next song was "Smack that" by Akon and featuring Eminem. They all laughed as their favorite song began.

Ino began to move her hips, slowly but surely making her way to the floor where she made another slow move to get back up. Deidara moved behind her, and grabbed her hips, moving to the music as they ground and moved their hips. He began to belly dance and grind into Ino as she dropped to the floor and got back up. Naruto smirked as he made his way to Ino's front, where he began to make a dance of his own, but slowly starting to break dance in an erotic way. The dance floor cleared as Naruto, Deidara, and Ino began to dance to the music.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm going to go over there and stop this before my blonde, blue eyed heaven is taken from me" Said Sasori as he strode over to Deidara and pulled him from the waist. "Danna, un?" Sasori nodded and shushed him. "Shh, if I hadn't of come over, those guys would have taken you. And if you didn't notice, they had dates a while ago and now they are no where to be found. You wanna end up like them?" Deidara shuddered and sheltered himself in Sasori's chest.

Shikamaru pulled Ino into his chest and walked away from the forming crowd. "Troublesome ... did you know you were attracting the wrong crowd? Those thugs over there had dates a while ago and now they are no where to be seen. I'd suggest you don't fight me, or else they might just find you." Ino gulped and nodded, letting Shikamaru's hand caress her stomach as he rocked them to the music and whispered into her ear.

Naruto saw Sasuke walk casually over to him and smirk at Naruto's breathlessness. "Hn, dobe." Naruto rolled his eyes and jumped into Sasuke's open arm as he walked away. "_Sasuke-kun_ ... mmm how 'bout we continue this conversation somewhere more ... private?" Naruto purred into Sasuke's ear. "How about you stop your crazy mood swings and give me the truth, dobe. If you haven't noticed, and please tell me you haven't because that would be embarrassing, I'm actually into you. Meaning, every time you look at me with love, or even lust, I actually feel good. I like you Naruto, no I love you, so stop this and tell me the truth." Naruto stared deep into Sasuke's eyes and smiled.

"Yeah, I love you too Sasuke, but sometimes all I see is lust, but you've proven me wrong." With that said Naruto snaked his arm around Sasuke's neck and pulled him down into a passionate, loving, heated kiss that warmed Sasuke's cold heart. "Naruto, you don't know how happy I am right now. I've been in love with you ever since we were five years old, but I tried to crush that love somehow, trying to make it go away, so I lived in denial for so long, but just recently I found out that I did love you, and I still do." Naruto smiled at Sasuke and hugged him tight as tears began to slide down his face. "Ohh Sasuke ... we're acting sappy" Naruto laughed and wiped at some of his tears as Sasuke wiped at his others.

The rest of the night was spent trying to locate their group that shattered when the Uchihas took their ukes away. Naruto fell asleep in Sasuke's arms and Sasuke cuddled Naruto closer to him, not letting even Minato get close to his dobe when they all got back on the bus.

'I'll have to talk to Sasu about this when I get back, he'll be proud that I told the dobe I loved him.' Sasuke said, still wondering what Sasu was going.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.Back at the Hotel with Sasu.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

_**'Hurry! Run, they're gaining on us!' **_Sasu yelled, him having discovered that Naru-chan and his gang were following after them all along. They all raced to Sasu's room, shutting the door and laughing in triumph.

_**'Let us in! This is my room too Sasu!'**_ Sasu took on a puzzled look, knowing that Sasuke said the room was soundproof, but then remembered the small hole next to the door.

_**'Why? We're having a sleep over/camp out in the walk in closet!'**_ Naru-chan was about to yell at Sasu to tell them his plan, when he heard that.

_**'Is that what you're all doing? Well we're having a sleep over underneath daddy's bed!'**_ Sasu blinked in astonishment and smiled.

_**'Well why didn't you say so? We'll stay away from you guys, and you guys stay away from us, unless you want to talk to us, is that ok?'**_ Naru-chan smiled and looked over at his gang, who all smiled and nodded

_**'Ok, you've got yourself a deal.'**_ Sasu smiled and opened the door and welcomed in Naru and his gang. '_**Alright then, if you guys need us, we'll be in the closet. Ita! Do you have the flashlights that Boss made us?'**_ Sasu asked and Ita nodded, showing off the key chain flashlight to him.

_**'Alright then, see you guys!'**_ Sasu said as he left the chibis in the dark and made his way over to the closet. But before he could even enter a foot inside, he was tackled to the ground by a trembling ball of blonde. _**'Please! Don't leave us here alone, its too dark! … C-could you all maybe … sleep with us under the bed tonight?'**_ Sasu smiled and nodded for his gang to go under Naruto's bed.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.Back with the gang on the bus.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"Hey Itachi, Naruto told me you wanted to talk to me and Kyuubi wanted to talk to Hinata ... tell us now." Itachi and Kyuubi shared a knowing look and smirked at the pair. "You really want us to tell you both at the same time? I mean it will be pretty embarrassing for you." Kiba and Hinata both nodded and smiled at them

"Very well then .. I'll go first, then Kyuubi" Kyuubi nodded at Itachi and shared another smirk with him. "Ok, so Kiba, Hinata has eyes only for you, so stop getting on everyone's nerves by growling low in your throat. Why do I sat that? Because, my dear old mutt, whenever I get close to her and whisper into her ear or other things like that, she doesn't get flustered or blush. But if you so much as hug her, she may faint. So yeah, that's all I'm going to say." Itachi nodded to Kyuubi to start and smirked at the blushing duo.

"Well ... Hinata, you must be braver, see Kiba likes you as well and its obvious because he is always flustered and blushing around you. So stop acting like that and ..." Kyuubi paused and smirked as Itachi was about to say the last words. "MAKE A MOVE ON EACH OTHER ALREADY!" Yelled everyone on the bus that was not asleep. Both Kiba and Hinata blushed and looked away from everyone else, but only to look into each others eyes and smile.

Kyuubi chuckled and Itachi smirked as they watched the couple smile at each other and hold their hands.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~Everyone back at the hotel~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Sasuke sat on his bed watching Naruto sleep thinking about what happened, when he remembered what happened at the airport with Itachi. _'That's right, Itachi had an erotic picture of Naruto and ... a video chip in his wallet? I wonder what that's about.'_ Sasuke searched his bag for the picture and chip he stashed there when Naruto took a shower.

"Well I wonder what is in this video chip." Sasuke whispered to himself as he took his pondering to the bathroom with his laptop and head phones.

The sight that Sasuke saw first stunned him into silence as Naruto's naked form shinned into the dimly lit bathroom.

"Ahhhh ... Sasuke! Mnnnn!" Naruto moaned as he stroke his cock faster. "Ahhh Fuck ... Sasuke please!" Naruto began to pinch his nipples and suck his fingers as he opened his legs for the view of the camera. _'Th-The dobe ... did this? ... Wait a minute is he moaning my name? ... No shit Sherlock! ... I have got to stop hanging out with Tobi, NOW!'_ Sasuke sighed as he scolded himself, but was brought back into reality as he heard Naruto moan louder.

"Mmmmmmh! Sasuke! Please ... I want it in me! Please! Ahhhh a-ahhh" Sasuke's cock twitched at the sight of Naruto looking heatedly into the camera and thrusting a large blue dildo into his tight ass._ 'Ohhh mother of god! What is Itachi doing with a video of MY dobe doing with those things in his hands? I will kill that bastard for having this and not sharing! God only knows how many nights I've needed this video.' _Sasuke began to drool as Naruto sat up and actually began to ride the dildo.

"Ahhh ... Mmmmmnh! ... nnngh Sasuke! Ohh fuck please faster! More, please Sasuke more!" Sasuke's pants grew tight and he began to drool more as Naruto started to move faster. _'Ok I have to stop looking at this or else I won't restrain myself from raping my delicious blonde kuitsune.'_ Sasuke turned everything off and stared off into space.

'I'll need to find Sasu and share this with him … come to think of it, when I checked the closet, he wasn't there. I wonder where he is.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.Under Naruto's bed.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

_**'Ah! Oh god Sasu! Fuck faster!'**_ moaned Naru-chan as Sasu thrusted into him.

_**'God Naru-chan, you're so fucking hot and tight!'**_ moaned Sasu as he began to pant and thrust in faster.

All around them, everyone was having sex, it was a libido and chibi sex orgy, and their parents were missing out on everything.

_**'Oh fuuuck! I'm cuming! I'm … gaaah! SASU!' **_Sasu could feel the tight ass clenching down on him in an unimaginable tightness that had Sasu falling off that cliff to the pleasurable waters underneath.

_**'NARU-CAN!'**_ Oh how Sasu will tell his Boss about his night at his sleep over.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.Back with Sasuke in the bathroom.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Sasuke made his way out of the bathroom and got into the bed, looking at Naruto as he began to whimper and mewl in his sleep. _'God dobe, you don't know what you do to me! But soon you will because I will show you the __love you deserve'_ With that last thought Sasuke began to fall into a peaceful slumber.

_'Hah! So Sasuke found the chip? Well only time will tell if Sasuke will act upon lustful instincts, in which case I will let him take me. I admit it, I ... want Sasuke ... and only he will dominate me because ... I want him to.'_ Naruto thought as he fell asleep, dreaming of Sexy, love filled Temes and how he will have him.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~End of 5th chapter~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Me: HA! When you guys asked for a new chapter soon, you guys didn't expect me to make it … SEVERAL HOURS LATER DID YOU? ;D

Naruto: My … Naruto chibi … had sex with … the Sasuke chibi … WHY? Dx

Sasuke: You know you wanted it! Admit it, and what is this that I read about you letting me have you?

Naruto: Elena made me say it!

Me: No I didn't! Ohh and in case you're all wondering, That waitress and her boyfriend named Angel … is me and my best friend made boyfriend, Angel. We just wanted to have a laugh :3

Naruto: But I didn't want my chibi to have sex with Sasuke's chibi! I handed him over to you to take care of him, not let him have sex!

Me: You win some you lose some, it was either you or the chibi! :U

Sasuke: I still say it was him, my friend down there is restless.

Me: Patience Sasu-nator, the time will come

Sasuke: Sasu-nator? …

me: o .o See you all next time I update .. it will be later on today I guess xD

…. Yours truly, Bad Writer xD … -runs away from Sasuke-


	6. Meet the new recruits!

Disclaimers: If I really owned the series, then I wouldn't be wasting my time writing fanfiction, when I could make SasuNaru true! AND … ABC check wouldn't say Sasuke is misspelled and its supposed to be, sap sucker

lolz! Sap Sucker!

'Talking' … _'Thinking'_ … _**'Chibi talking'**_ … **'Anger/Demonic talking'**

Chapter 6:

Meet the new recruits!

Naruto woke up at first dawn, he was on the balcony thinking about last night. _'Last night I ... I told Sasuke I loved him and ... and he said he loved me too. I don't know what to do ... he wasn't lying when he said he loved me, but ... I just can't ... but ... I ... I don't know! I can't say love because ... I just don't know!'_

_**'Shut up daddy! You do know, but you just don't want to open your eyes!'**_ Naruto rolled his eyes and sighed at Naru-chan._ 'Who told you to come out and disturb me? I thought you were with your friends.'_

_**'You did with all your bantering in your mind. Listen daddy, I know what you're going through and before you use the excuse that its your demon side and its heat ... think about what it is daddy. Its you, only in your demonic form, it is your INNER for the last time! You and it are the same, and if it chose Sasuke to be your mate ... its because he loves you and you love him.'**_Naruto sighed and looked over to the horizon, to the dawning sun in the distance.

'_I know Naru-chan, but what am I supposed to do when I don't know?' _There was silence and Naruto leaped up onto the railings and crouched down.

_**'Look daddy, think of those feelings you have for Sasuke, tell me what they are, tell me what you feel for him, and I'll tell you if its love or not.'**_ Naruto thought for a second and looked down.

_'I feel ... well to be honestly, I don't know what this feeling is. Every time I see him, I feel this tingling sensation deep within my stomach and I want to be with him for the rest of my life. Every time I catch a gimps of him smiling with his friends, I feel ... jealous? Yeah I feel jealous and want to be the only one he smiles for. But I just don't know where these feelings come from.'_ Naruto stared off into the horizon and heard shuffling from behind him.

_**'Go on daddy, go on with the day and remember, you and everyone else have to go greet the new recruits. I'll tell you what I think when I get the answer.'**_ Naruto sighed and thanked Naru-chan for the talk they had and sat on the railing just in time for Sasuke to look up at him.

"Morning Teme, my dad wants to speak to me and Kakashi said to send you to him when you wake up." Naruto smiled a genuine smile at Sasuke before going to his closet. "Hn, ok. Thanks for telling me ... and waiting for me to wake up instead of waking me." Naruto poked his head out and smiled at Sasuke again.

"No prob, Sasuke. Ohh and that tray on your bedside table is your breakfast. So eat up and hurry on down to Kakashi-sensei before he decides to come up here ... and he will because today is one of the only days he is up early, meaning its important." Sasuke shrugged and took the tray.

"Uhh Sasuke ... could you um ... tell me how I look? Ino left me this outfit and ... I don't trust her or my thoughts." Sasuke grunted and drank up his juice while Naruto walked out.

_**'Hey Mina-chan, Fuga, Kyuu-chan, and Ita, come out cause daddy is going to give you guys a ride back to your houses!'**_ Yelled Naru-chan as Naruto waited to get on before stepping out.

_**'Alright! Here we come!'**_ yelled Kyuu-chan as they made a run for Naruto and climbed on.

Sasuke's jaw dropped for what seemed the hundredth time in the past two days. Naruto walked out with a ripped up, red punk shirt with orange Fox designs and black skinny jeans with red flame designs that showed off his perfect ass. His hair was in a perfect disarray and one hand was accessorized with a gold thick chain with foxes on them. "Uhh ... you look great D-Dobe." Naruto suppressed a grin and walked over to the room door and winked at Sasuke.

"I'll see you later, Teme!" Sasuke sighed as Naruto walked out of the room. _'Why in hell does the dobe like to torture me like that?'_

**_'Because he knows he looks smoking hot! And did you see Naru-chan today? He looks incredible, then again he looked incredible yesterday underneath me, with my cock up his ass!'_** Sasuke spit out his orange juice as Sasu elaborated on how he fucked Naru-chan yesterday night.

_'Wait a god damn second … you fucked Naru-chan last night?'_ Sasu nodded, looking confused as to why his Boss wanted to ask that. _'What the FUCK? I can't so much as get my hands into that dobe's pants, yet you got your chibi dobe in bed?'_ Sasuke cursed his luck and began eating slowly, if Kakashi wanted them there early, then he would go later damn it. He was still sleepy!

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~SASUNARU~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Naruto chuckled as he made his way over to his father's room. As he neared his trained ears could pick up the faintest sound of ... movement. Naruto knocked on the door and walked in, wishing he would have just waited outside for when his eyes adjusted to the dimly lit room, he saw his father on top of Fugaku and both were naked.

"Oh Kami-sama! Why did you call me over here if you two were going to be doing that?" Minato chuckled and threw a pillow at his son's head. "Because I didn't know Fugaku would want to do this right now." Naruto rolled his eyes and walked over to the closet.

_**'Alright, this is our stop, me and Fuga will be getting off … it seems that our dads were having fun too! We'll go have a little fun underneath dad's bed then, bye!'**_ Mina-chan said as he and Fuga got off and waved at the rest.

"By the way, Naruto-chan, nice outfit." Naruto laughed and walked out with both arms full of clothes. "Thanks, it was for your youngest son's benefit." Naruto threw both sets of clothes on either bed and walked to the door. "Get dressed, I'll go get Kyuu and Ita."

_**'But we're right here Naruto-san!'**_ Naruto chuckled as he walked. '_I meant Kyuubi and Itachi, not you guys.' _The chibis all nodded and made an sound of understanding.

Naruto walked out and made his way to the next room, where he just threw open the door and regretted it as well. There in Itachi's bed was Kyuubi and Itachi in the same position Minato and Fugaku were. Naruto sighed and went over to the closet, selected clothes for them and threw them at Kyuubi and Itachi's waiting arms.

_**'Thank you for the ride Naru-chan's father'**_ said Ita as he carefully let Kyuu-chan down and they both ran over to their suitcases to change.

_'You're very welcome … now time to deal with Itachi and Kyuubi'_ Naruto sighed as he walked.

"Get dressed you two and hurry to Dad's room, we have a very important meeting with Iruka and we have to hurry." With that said Naruto made his way over to the door and left.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~With Sasuke~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Sasuke knocked on the door as he stood outside with his team. "What do you suppose he wants, Sasuke?" Sasuke glanced over at Sakura as she waited for the door to open as well.

"Do you think I know, when I clearly said, I don't know?" Sakura blushed and looked to the side as the door opened and there in the doorway stood a very pissed off Kakashi.

_**'Ha! That's what she gets for trying to be mean to Naru-chan and his daddy!'**_ Yelled Sasu as he palled at the sight of Kakashi. _**'Erm … Mini-Kakashi? I think your father is angry with you.'**_ Mini-Kakashi took a tentative step out from behind Sasu and looked up at his father.

_'You've got that right Sasu, but not only that … I've got a problem with your Boss as well! Now get into your room and we'll discuss this later Mini-Kakashi!'_ Mini-Kakashi nodded and jumped on over to Kakashi, who welcomed him with a warm embrace.

"**I Ordered You All Here An Hour AGO!**" Kakashi seethed through his teeth as Sasuke's team quivered in fear behind him. Kakashi sighed and led them inside. "Look, Naruto knows me, and I'm sure he told you that its very important if I get my ass up pretty early, so next time ... **COME QUICKLY, RETARDS**! I mean Kami-sama Naruto knew that the first time I pulled that on him and he was here one minute after I called him up! Why can't you all be as smart as him?" Everyone sighed and sat on the floor near Sasuke, ready to use him as protection in case Kakashi decided to be scary again.

"What do you mean you pulled that on Naruto?" Kakashi regretted saying that and thought up something quick. "I mean that I used to tutor Naruto, so I used to wake his ass early because I had missions, but Naruto thought I was being an ass and thought of it as nothing, dumb asses." They all sighed again and rolled their eyes. Kakashi got really grumpy when he woke up early and would usually throw profanities at them.

"Sorry Kakashi-sensei, we had a problem with getting everyone up." Kakashi nodded at Sakura and held his hand up to shut her up. "Ok, enough of that. What I needed to say was that ... The Hokage wants the meeting today instead of tomorrow because he has a very important lead on an S-class missing-nin. So be ready in 5 hours for that." Sasuke stood up abruptly and glared at Kakashi.

"Is that all? Couldn't you have told us two hours from now? Its too early for your antics Kakashi." Kakashi rolled his eyes and held his hand up again. "I'm telling you now, idiots, because I have to go! Kami-sama! Didn't anyone listen to me yesterday night when I announced that I had to meet with someone and wouldn't be here until 11 P.M tonight?" Sasuke's anger grew cold instantly and he blushed, embarrassed at his actions.

"Well, you all cost me ONE hour from my mission! So get out because you've made me ONE hour LATE!" Kakashi then pushed them out of his room and slammed the door shut. _'Kami-sama, why do i have to take care of these idiots?' _Kakashi sighed and went over to his balcony, where he jumped up upon the railing and jumped off. He landed on the ground 15 stories below without a single injury. _'Hn, too easy'_

**_'You take care of them because they are your gennin class father. And Naruto is going to kick your ass for not teaching them.'_** Kakashi sighed and looked at the early dawn sky as he ran.

_'I know that, but those idiots wouldn't listen to me when I said they needed to learn the basics. Thank God Hinata went off to train on her own. At least ONE of my students will pass Naruto's_ entrance test.' Mini-Kakashi smiled and hugged his father's neck as he ran.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~2 hours later~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Sasuke and his team were walking around in Central park looking for Naruto and his group. _'THE HELL? How did we loose them? They were there one minute, then they disappeared!'_ Sasuke huffed and searched the crowds for his blonde beauty when Sakura's hand started to ring.

_**'Maybe they went off to look for us? I say we should stay still and wait for them.'**_ Sasuke growled, too pissed off to hear his Sasu talking to him over the loud ringing of Sakura's hand.

"Sakura, answer your damn hand already!" Growled Sasuke as Sakura stared at her phone. "Its Kakashi-sensei, but how did he get my number?" Sasuke sighed and took the phone out of her grasp and pulled his whole group over to a deserted part of the park where there were more trees than paths. Sasuke answered the phone and put it on speaker.

"Alright Kakashi, what is it that you want." Sasuke growled out as he heard a chuckle on the other side. "Mah, mah Sasuke. Whats wrong? What has you angered?" Sasuke growled low in his throat. "We've lost Naruto and his group!" Kakashi sighed in understanding. "Ah, I understand. You know I'd be upset too if my Iruka was lost from my sight as well", Kakashi chuckled and sighed again.

"ARGH! Kakashi-sensei what is it that you want! We've been walking around this park for 15 minutes without finding a single clue as to where they would have gone. We are tired of Sasuke's constant bitching and mumbling about, "His dobe, his love, his fucking fuck once he gets his hands on him and make him love him", So you'd better have something to say that will make this better!" Sakura seethed and glared at a blushing, stoic Sasuke.

"Hehehe ... Hey Sakura, get over to the hotel and get into your uniforms, because you guys have a meeting with the Hokage and the other top ninja." Kakashi's voice announced as they all listened to him.

"Wh-What? Now? I thought you said it would be in another 3 hours!" Sakura could hear Kakashi sigh. "Yeah now, they changed the meeting because the mission is of great importance and they have to get started now ... give the phone to Sasori." Kakashi sighed as the phone was passed over. "What Kakashi?" Sasori monotoned.

"Get them to the hotel, into their uniforms, and to the base quickly cause Hokage wants the meeting in half an hour." Sasori nodded and hung up the phone and handed it back to Sakura. "Lets move!"

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~At the Base~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"Alright Hokage-sama, the gennin are set to be here in 30 minutes." Iruka bowed and walked over to the Hokage's side. "Thanks Iru, now get everyone over here and tell Hidan to ready the music, I feel like having some fun." Iruka chuckled and took out his iPod touch and slid his thumb over it and informed Hidan about the Hokage's plans.

Iruka chuckled as Hidan ran in and began to play with the wires in the wall. "Ok, me and Naruto will dress the others, you want in Hokage-sama?" The Hokage grinned and followed Hidan as he disappeared into a different room.

Naruto smirked as he sensed the new gennin come in and line up in the Hokage's main room, awaiting their orders and advancements into the next level of power, and Naruto himself gets to pick who goes, and who stays.

Hidan began the music and his voice was laughing in the intercom. "Hey gennin fuckers! Welcome to the higher ranks of people who are better than you! Now we are going to introduce ourselves." The song began and it was like the at the Hotel, it all went quiet and they all walked out together. As the song "Wait a Minute" by the Pussycat Dolls ft. Timberland came on the Gennin let their jaws drop to the floor as the first came out.

"What the fuck? It's just like at the hotel! And its Hidan on the intercom!" Whispered Sakura as everyone nodded and turned to a shrugging Sasuke.

Hinata walked out in a dark navy blue tight body hugging jacket with a low V-neck and a hood with fur on it and on the cuffs. She wore short shorts of the same color and standard ninja sandles of the same color as well. She smirked and took her spot in the Gennin line as the rest came out.

Minato walked out flanked on either side by Itachi and Fugaku Uchiha and sat down at the Hokage's chair. He wore a long white cloak with orange and red flames seeping up from the bottom and his hood up, covering his face. The cloak was left open, showing off his tight fitting T-shirt with an orange swirl of the Namikaze-Uzumaki clan and tight fitting ninja pants.

The Uchiha both had navy blue cloaks with the hoods up as well and the Uchiha clan symbol shown proudly on their backs and chests. Itachi had on a small black belly shirt with a fishnet under it and Fugaku had a tight black T-shirt with the Uchiha clan symbol in the middle of it, both had tight fitting, easy to move in, black ninja pants and their hoods up to conceal their identities.

"Sasuke, isn't that your brother and father? What are they doing here?" Sasuke shrugged once again, trying to figure out how Sasuke didn't know they had those cloaks because to Sasuke, it was easy to determine that his father and brother were both secret agents.

Next up was Kiba and the twins, Ino and Deidara, flanking him on either side. Kiba walked in with a white standard Jounin vest with blue lining, and that was the only thing that covered his chest. He had on blue fingerless gloves with iron knuckles and blue ninja pants with white lining. and Blue arm covers to match his outfit. Hinata blushed deeply, she having not seen Kiba's outfit before Naruto pushed her out from the back.

Ino had her hair back up with her bang covering her right eye and a purple tight fitting belly shirt with its sides cut out and replaced with fishnets. and Purple shorts and her pouches on the left side. She had Fishnet arm warmers and her Head band was wrapped around her waist. Deidara had a black cloak on with red clouds and his black belly shirt showed off his abed stomach and his tight fitting ninja pants showed off his legs and nice ass.

"What the hell? How is it that Ino-pig is here? What the hell is going on?" Sasuke growled and turned to Sakura. "Well if you'd shut the hell up and fucking listen, maybe we could figure it out." Sakura flushed in embarrassment and nodded.

Tobi and Zetsu walked out with the same cloak Deidara had on except Zetsu wore a vest instead of a shirt and Tobi wore a black button up shirt with three buttons undone. Hidan walked out after, he wore no shirt, but he did wear the same cloak. He had a smirk plastered on his lips as he took the microphone and laughed at the flustered gennin. "And now! Our fucking best Jounin we ever have here, the Captain and Lieutenant!" The song changed and the Last two walked out. The song "Toxic" by Brittany Spears started to play and Naruto and Kyuubi both walked out.

Naruto smirked as he saw the jaws that dropped to the floor. He wore a black cloak with orange and red flames and no shirt and black tight ninja pants, his hair in the same sex-induced disarray, his head band had its cloth changed into a black one. _'GOD! What the Hell? Naruto is here?'_ Thought Sasuke as he finally snapped out of his stupor. The music kept playing and Kyuubi smirked beside Naruto as he fell into step with Naruto. Kyuubi wore a blood red jacket with black flames that was zipped down just enough to tease anyone and black pants.

_**'Not only Naruto, but his brother too … so that must mean …'**_ Sasu let the sentence hanging as everyone's attention was pulled over where the Namikaze-Uzumaki brothers were headed.

They made their way over to the seats beside the Hokage and the Hokage raised his head. The hood fell back and revealed that the Hokage was Minato Namikaze-Uzumaki. "Well then, now that we are all here, I'd like for the captain to introduce the ranks to these gennin."

Naruto stood up and walked over to the front of the gennin group. "Hello, I'm the Jounin Captain, and I will enlighten you on our ranks and expectations of the Konoha ninja." Naruto threw a stern look to all the ninja to see if anyone would object, when his eyes fell on his classmates and he raised an eyebrow, but shook it off.

"Ok, this is just … weird! How is it that that idiot is the Captain?" Everyone nodded and threw Sakura a reproachful look. "Shut up Sakura! If you would just listen, maybe we could learn something!" Sakura nodded and blushed, feeling like a complete fool.

"Well dead lasts, I Naruto Namikaze-Uzumaki, am the Jounin Captain and a Sannin in training. And I am the one who is to decide who gets to be in MY ranks. Now listen up! You all have been told that to be known as a gennin, you must be at gennin level, and to be chunnin, you must be at chunnin level and so on. But the reality of this is ... that in my ranks, you must be BETTER than that! If you want to become a chunnin, you must be WAY above chunnin level, but the council does not see things my way, so they allow weaklings to enter my ranks, but I will not allow them!" Naruto glared at many of the gennin and smirked as they cowered in fear.

"The ranks go as follows: The Sannin, they are known only in Konohagakure ranks, and only exist in our ranks. Sannin are the most powerful and rank higher than the Hokage himself. There is only ever three sannin per Hokage, but I have managed to become sannin in training and be the only one. The sannin that are currently using the title are ... my grandmother Tsunade, my grandfather Jiraya, and my Great Uncle Orochimaru, but they are the sannin for the last Hokage." Sasuke tensed at the name, he knew Orochimaru very well, and Orochimaru had become some what of an uncle to him.

"The next level within the ranks is, of course, the Hokage. He is known as the most powerful of all ANBU, but not in the ranks, yet he still is most powerful in ranks under the Sannin. The next is the Jounin Captain, he is known as the second most powerful and I am …. or was. I now am more powerful than my father." Everyone stiffened at the information, mainly Sakura for she was the one to attack Naruto the most.

"Next is the Jounin Lieutenant, he is the third most powerful and is also known as my brother, Kyuubi. The sannin in training is above in power to the Hokage, meaning that yes, I am more powerful than my father." Minato smirked as some of the gennin stiffened even more.

"Naruto, explain the rank of power within the Sannin, would you? I think Tsunade and Orochimaru are going to pick a sannin to train out of them." Minato asked, amusement most evident in his eyes. Naruto smirked and nodded. "There are three sannin, but the one with most power within the sannin is the Toad sage. The second powerful is the snake sage, and the last is the slug sage. I am the toad sage, and I'd thank you very much, not to get in my way or get me angry!" Naruto's eyes turned red for a moment, but then disappeared as he blinked them.

"Did you guys see that?" Everyone nodded at Tenten, feeling like something else was hidden and going to be uncovered to them. Sakura sulked in her spot, feeling a little sad that Tenten could speak, but she couldn't.

"Now where were we? ... Ohh yes. Next is the Jounin, the rank in lower ranks that holds more power than the rest. The second in that is the Chunnin, who hold medium level power compared to the Jounin. And at last we have you weaklings, the Gennin. The gennin level is like child's play, it is the lowest level in the ranks. Now we come to the ANBU, they are specially trained ninja who are always at Jounin level and are lethal weapons." Naruto looked at the faces of some of the gennin and was proud to say that they all held up their own throughout his speech, while withstanding his killer intent invading their senses.

But of course Naruto spoke too soon and five of the ninja fell unconscious and med-nin came running and took them out. Naruto sighed and turned to the remaining. "Well you all have passed the first test by withstanding my killer intent, but that was only a fraction and-" another four ninja fell and Naruto's left eye twitched. "AND there is more, for now, you all are allowed to stay and proceed to the next level, but be warned. Once you have entered MY ranks and become MY students, then you cannot back down." Minato smirked and chuckled.

"Ok, Ok, Ok Naruto, that was good. It seems that the only ones left are from Suna and our own rookie." Naruto smirked and cast an eye out amongst them. "Naruto, go around and extract those who have potential and those who don't." Naruto bowed and disappeared in a puff of smoke, only to reappear in front of the gennin with a table filled with headbands. Naruto carefully picked up a dark navy blue headband and walked to Hinata.

"To you, Hinata Hyuuga, I present a leaf headband that will declare you a Konohagakure ninja. I also promote you to chuunin level and your official partner will be Kiba Inuzaka." There was a gasp echoed throughout the room that came from most of the gennin. "HEY! That is not fair! She hasn't done the exams!" Naruto glared at the young man who's name is unimportant and growled. His whisker like marks on his cheeks became more defined and his teeth grew into fangs. His nails grew out into claws and a red chakra enveloped his body. He looked terrifying.

"**You, know nothing of this girl! She came to me long before the time she needed to know me and began training! She came to me, pleading for me to train her so that she wouldn't be a failure, a weakling! And just what the hell did you do? You spent your time doing your weakling things and did nothing! She deserves to be chuunin and she is more than up for the standards. In another village, she is at Jounin level, but in my ****ranks she is Chuunin. So shut your mouth before I kill you!**" Naruto growled out in his demonic voice. The guy became silent, then after a few minutes he fell over, unconscious as Naruto let out his demonic killer intent and was surprised that the other gennin didn't fall unconscious or haven't started to try to do suicide.

Naruto turned back to normal and smiled at Hinata as he made his way over to the table. He picked up all the headbands on the table and threw them at the rest of the Gennin. "You all are worthy of these headbands because only Jounin are able to withstand my demonic killer intent." Minato smirked and stood up, both Uchiha flanking his sides and Kyuubi before them.

"Well then Naruto. That was good, now if I may ... Jiraya, Tsunade, and Orochimaru! Get in here!" A side door opened and in came the sannin. Tsunade smiled at Naruto and hugged him. Jiraya ogled at him and whipped out his notebook to start writing, all the while he had a huge nosebleed gushing all over his face. Orochimaru smacked Jiraya and smiled at Naruto.

"Toad-Sannin, Snake-Sannin, and Slug-Sannin. Please inspect our new gennin and tell us if we chose right." Minato called out. The three sannin smirked and looked over at the gennin and Orochimaru's smirk busted out into a great grin. "Well, well, well if it isn't all the ninja I brought from Sunagakure! And the gennin I hoped would make it, actually made it. Well I am satisfied with this group of kids, you Tsunade? Jiraya?" Both Tsunade and Jiraya nodded and smiled at Minato. "Well son, you've done great in letting Naruto-chan do the picking." Jiraya chuckled and slapped Naruto's ass discretely as Naruto glared death at him and his red chakra began to seep out.

"Naruto, if you kill my father, I will kill your Sasuke!" Minato ordered. Sasuke stiffened and his eyes grew wide. _'HIS SASUKE? Does this mean the dobe wants me too? ... OHHH GOOODY!' _Sasuke started to mentally prance around and throwing sparkles from a basket he pulled from out of thin air, looking like a girl. _'... I swear I need to stop hanging out with Tobi.' _Sasuke mentally scolded as Naruto turned his glare at Minato.

_**'Boss … that was disturbing and I'd thank you very much to not do that around me. I'm a man now! … but you're not. You have yet to fuck, so I'd like it very much if you wouldn't do childish things around me.'**_ Sasuke rolled his eyes and mentally smacked Sasu, making him fall off his shoulder and clutch his shirt for life.

"**You wouldn't dare! I demonic Naruto, have chosen my mate, and if you kill him, I will kill yours!**" Demonic Naruto growled, but was soon knocked down as Naruto started to blink furiously, and the red chakra went away and his eyes turned to blue. "Ehehehe, sorry 'bout that! Ya see ... I er ... I'm in heat" Naruto looked down as everything clicked to Minato. "WHAT? You're in HEAT? Then that means ... damn! I was hoping no more Uchihas would worm into our family! It seems like that family is destined to be with ours!" Kyuubi and Naruto rolled their eyes.

"Ohh Naruto, you've grown up so much. Look at you! The last time I saw you you were a little 8 year old who had just gotten the Jounin-Lieutenent title. And now you are Jiraya's apprentice. Naruto beamed up at Orochimaru and glomped him. "Uncle Oro! I've missed you so much! And you've missed so much! You've missed the time I took out a 20 man group of assassins sent to kill dad back when I was 10!"

"What? He did what when he was 10?" Whisper-yelled Neji as Naruto beamed up at Orochimaru. Orochimaru chuckled and ruffled Naruto's soft and addicting silky hair. Naruto looked over to Kyuubi and leaned closer to him.

"We need to get dad to stop hanging around the Hyuugas, they're getting their destiny mumbo jumbo into his head." Kyuubi nodded in agreement and turned over to Itachi who was looking like a hurt puppy ever since their fight at the restaurant and their failed make-up sex that morning. "And I saw Dad talking to Neji while we walked back to the hotel yesterday night for the club outing that Kakashi promised us all."

_'FUCK! I must resist the ... Itachi charm! I must resist the irresistible! Must ... resist ... Itachi's puppy dog eyes ... Must resist Itachi who looks ... fucking hot! FUUUUCK! I must ... re-re-re ... resist ... FUCK IT! He is IRESSISTABLE!'_ Kyuubi jumped on Itachi and they both tumbled down, Itachi already having his tongue in Kyuubi's mouth and working to get the clothes off of him.

"Erm ... Kyuu! I know Itachi can be irresistible, but you mustn't have sex in front of us!" Kyuubi and Itachi both groaned in irritation, wishing to be able to have their hot and incredible make up sex in that very spot. "GRRR! Naruto if you didn't have a point your head would be stuffed down Sasuke's pants and I'd be riding Itachi by now!" Itachi groaned at the mental picture and cursed all the gennin for interrupting them. Orochimaru chuckled, "Yeah he's right Naruto, you would have your head deep in Sasuke's pants and Jiraya would be passed out on the floor with Kyuubi riding Itachi." Kyuubi and Itachi palled and scrambled to get up and not puke.

"God Uncle Oro! We don't need Old Man Jiraya in our heads!" Orochimaru smirked and chuckled as the picked themselves up.

Sasuke's eyes grew even wider than they were and Naruto turned to him with a blush and a lustful look. Sasuke felt his face heat up and looked to the floor. He heard Naruto chuckle and looked up to see his eyes were a purplish hue, like a mix between red and blue. _'Could it be that the dobe is torn between hating me and liking me? But the lust is still there, I can feel it when my back is turned to him, the feel of his eyes roaming my body. I know he wants me, but he is torn, but I LOVE him. Not only do I want his body, I want his heart, I want to bring a smile to him every day and be the first thing he sees in the mornings and the last thing he sees at night. I want his love, and I'm going to get it, because I care for him and want everything for him.'_

_**'Boss! You're learning boss! Be a man and show your true feelings!'**_ Sasuke's heart expanded and he felt good. Sasuke looked to the side as Naruto's eyes bored into his soul.

The blonde could feel the love radiating off of Sasuke and felt a twinge of curiosity and something like ... jealousy? _'Love? Who the hell does the teme love? I will kill them because I loved him first! Wait ... WHAT? I ... I love him? Y-yeah I do love the teme! I care for him and want only the best for him, and the best is me!'_

_**'Yes daddy! I told you you loved him! Now act on those feelings and get yourself laid because I already have!' **_Naruto felt his heart release a big load and felt better, better than he felt in years. Better as in like when his mother was still alive and with him, and he liked the feeling.

Kyuubi smirked as he felt the connection both Sasuke and Naruto found. _'They are in love. Well that's good.'_ He chuckled as Kiba snapped his fingers in front of Naruto's face, startling and making him fall on his ass. "Kiba? Is that you? Why I haven't seen you either. Not ever since Naruto beat you up to a pulp and you cried like a baby." Orochimaru smirked as Naruto laughed and Kiba pounced on him.

"Alright you all, enough of your antics! We have a mission for you." Kiba and Naruto both stood and bowed to Minato in a flash that not even Mintao saw them move. "Hahaha ... well Jiraya and his resources have found out that Madara is planning to make a move at the Broadway hall in one week. Naruto, Kyuubi, and Shukaku will infiltrate the place and act as if you work there. Hinata, Ino and Deidara will accompany you. The rest and the gennin will be scattered about as guests of the event. I have no idea what this event is about, but you will infiltrate the place and pose as workers."

"Ok father, me, Naruto and .. wait WHAT? SHUKAKU?" Minato looked taken aback, but nodded none the less and Kyuubi squealed in delight. "SHUUU!"

From the back of the room there came a squeal of "KYUUU!" and then some of the gennin fell as a ball of honey blonde came tumbling over, charging at Kyuubi and Naruto.

_**'Shu-chaaaaan!'**_ Squealed both Kyuu-chan and Naru-chan.

_**'Naru-chan! Kyuu-chan! I haven't seen you all in years!'**_ yelled Shu-chan as Shukaku ran over to them.

Kyuubi hopped around holding Naruto to him and waited for the impact the honey blonde man would give. "Kyuubi! Naruto! God I haven't seen both of you ever since ... mom. But still! Look at you Naruto! Walking around looking like sex on legs and giving nosebleeds to all these gennin!" Naruto blushed and hid his face in Kyuubi's hair. "Shut the fuck up! ... Where is Panda-chan?" Naruto roared as he remembered his Panda-chan.

"I'm right here, Naruto. And stop calling me Panda-chan! How many times must I tell you that my name is Gaara, not Panda-chan!"

_**'Shut it up dad! You know you like that name!'**_ Yelled Gaa as he stood atop of Gaara's shoulder. Gaara glared off to the side, a small hint of pink could be visible through all the hair that covered his face. "Alright, alright! Gaara, there happy?" Gaara glared at Naruto and crossed his arms.

Naruto rolled his eyes and jumped onto Gaara. "Now that's the Naruto that I know and love ... so have you reconsidered being my uke along with Shukaku?" Sasuke glared daggers at Gaara and Naruto's eyes flashed red. "**No Gaara! For the last time, I will not be your pet! If you must know ... I have chosen my mate and normal Naruto agrees with my choice!**" Gaara palled and tensed as Demonic Naruto disappeared.

"Gaaraaaa! You pervert! First you make me dress as a maid, then have me walk around in nothing but my boxers and a bow tied to my neck, then you dress me up as a raccoon for your viewing pleasure! Now you want my little brother as your pet? PERVERT! Your sleeping on the couch tonight!" Gaara grumbled and started to pout. Shukakau stared at Gaara for one minute, then he was all over him. "Ohh how can I ever stay mad at you, when your the best thing to ever happen to me. You may be a pervert, but you're my pervert ... just promise me you won't hang out with my grandfather anymore." Gaara nodded and blushed.

"Ok then ... Kyuubi, tell me about this pervert that is your mate." Itachi stiffened as Shukaku stared at him."Ohh you mean my Itachi? He is not a pervert ... he is a Super pervert! Almost on Grandfathers level I might add." Itachi fell anime style as the Uchihas laughed in agreement. "But I love him for it ... even if my ass gets most of the "love" he gives my body." Shukaku patted Kyuubi in sympathy. "Yeah I know what you mean. Gaara is almost on Grandfather's level in the perverted department too. But I love him" Shukaku laughed and watched as Fugaku sighed and looked at Minato longingly.

"Oi, dad! Who is that?" Shukaku pointed at Fugaku who was stunned. "That's Fugaku Uchiha, he is my love, but right now I am ignoring him." Minato looked pointedly at Fugaku as Fugaku gave him the most longingly sorry look he has ever attempted. _'Must ... ignore the irresistible! Must ... not want ... to fuck him ... Must resist ... Must get my ass over there and ride that fucking big cock right now!'_ Minato jumped Fugaku and tumbled to the ground. They were both a tangle of limbs as they both fought to take their clothes off.

"Damn Son! You caved much faster than Kyuubi and Shukaku!" Jiraya yelled as he cleaned up his nosebleed and wrote things down in his notebook. "Shut up father! If you had any idea how much pleasure he gives ... then you would have jumped him too!" Jiraya laughed at his son's antics and wrote even more furiously.

"Um, excuse me, but I have a good question." Everyone turned to the gennin group who huddled them, some of the gennin writing things down while others just stared and restrained themselves from nose bleeding, and stared at Neji. "Yeah Neji, what is it?" Orochimaru asked, feeling the awkward silence threatening to kill.

"Uhh, well I just wanted to know ... How is it that such prestigious families as yourselves are acting as such, letting others see your preferences and jumping one another? What would your wives think?" Neji asked, truly curious. Sasuke walked over to his father and helped him up.

"Well Neji, I think I know the answer to your second question." Sasuke turned to Neji as he spoke. "My mother, Mikoto Uchiha, and Naruto's mother, Kushina Namikaze-Uzumaki, were best friends, but not only that. They were lovers. Our fathers and mothers were forced to have children by the Ninja's council because we are of very noble clans, so they made a pact with each other that our mothers bare children, and they all live happily ever after with their corresponding lovers. But alas, Kushina and my mother both died sacrificing themselves for us. Am I right Father?" Sasuke smirked as both Minato and Fugaku stared stunned at Sasuke.

"Yeah he's right, and I know the answer to your first question." Naruto spoke up, staring intently out the window. "My mother, wanted us to drop the charade and love each other out in the open. She wanted her children and Mikoto's children to grow up knowing that it was ok to love whoever it is that they loved. So my father and Fugaku honored hers and Mikoto's wishes." Naruto turned back to the group and once again Minato and Fugaku stared stunned at them both.

"H-How did you know?" Minato asked, still stunned. "Because ... we're ninja, we can hear you, and ... its pretty easy to know the answer to those questions, considering that I have my mothers determination and intuition." Minato rolled his eyes and Jiraya awed. "Look at our little Naruto! All grown up! ... Sasuke! Make sure to tape all the sex you guys will have, so I can write it down!" Tsunade growled and punched Jiraya.

"I swear Jiraya! Stop contaminating them! You already infested Kakashi and Itachi, then I find out that you got to Gaara and Tobi!" Tobi blushed and Zetsu blushed even more.

"Not only them Grandma! He's gotten to Fugaku AND Sasuke! I swear those times on the plane, he was such a pervert!' Naruto pouted as Fugaku and Sasuke blushed and looked away, stubbornly trying not to show the obvious blush on their faces.

"Ok back to the briefing! One week, be ready Naruto! Your team shall be as follows ... Kyuubi, Shukaku, Hinata, Ino, and Deidara. Your alibi is that the agency sent you, and that will be all. They called an agency and requested "Merchandise" That will be you. Itachi, the rest of your normal team, and the new gennin shall be out in the audience. Your mission is to find out what and where Madara is planning his next hit, and make sure to get out of there safely.

They nodded and turned to Naruto as he was the one to determine where everyone shall be. "Ok make up groups of six. Four of those groups will group up near four of the exists, the two others will be back up in case a fight is insured. Lee, take over the briefing with the gennin and others. Itachi, Sasuke, Sasori, Shikamaru, Gaara, and Kiba you all will be a group and will be stationed directly in front where you can see us." They all nodded and dispersed to talk over the plans and Naruto sighed.

_'This is going to be a long mission, and I have a feeling its not going to be pretty.'_

_**'No daddy, its not going to be pretty. Seeing as you grouped all the semes TOGETHER!'**_ Naruto chuckled and watched as Lee grouped everyone up.

_'Yeah but … this is the largest group to ever go on a mission in the history of missions!'_ Naru-chan sighed and looked out the window.

_**'Yeah, I know daddy. But its for our own good. Lets just see how much the gennin teams know tomorrow at training. Because I have a feeling that they don't know a single thing.'**_ Naruto sighed again as the seme team, as he named them because they were his team's semes, conversed and sent a protective and possessive aura over the room.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~End of Chapter~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Me: Yay … yeah, I didn't update last night because I had to take my little sister to the hospital, but I did right nows.

Naruto: Well, well, well. If it isn't the writer.

Me: What?

Sasuke: No … smex … with Naruto … make … the Sasu-nator … angry!

Me: O .O … um … ok?

Naruto: He molests me in my sleep! Dx

Me: O .O and I'm at fault of this why?

Naruto: Because you let little Sasu and Naru-chan have smex, but not him! Doo something! My poor little ass hurts all the time!

Me: Well … if you're having sex with Naruto right now, why do you need me to write a smexy scene?

Sasuke: She is right! Come Naruto … we will make sexy little Uchiha-Uzumaki man babies!

Naruto: NOOO! -gets dragged off to a room-

Me: well then … see you all next time :D

Yours truly, Bad Writer xD …. why do I even put that there xD


	7. You just got your ass kicked by ukes!

Me: ITACHI! Get to doing it!

Itachi: the disclaimer is that Elena does not own Naruto or Avatar the last air bender, or the word that comes from that show.

Me: Good boy! :D

Itachi: Hn ...

Chapter 7:

Training and asses get beat by ukes!

Naruto looked over to the horizon, again he was perched on the railing and deep in thought._ 'I just don't know about this mission, its seems too easy. I have a feeling that something will happen.' _Naruto ran a hand through his hair repeatedly.

**'Look daddy, if something happens, you always have me to help you. They might still think that you can't control IT, but you do have that power. IT is no longer its own spirit, IT is you, your conscience, your inner you, IT is me. You got this, ok? You got this!'** Naruto smirked at his Naru-chan's antics and looked behind him at Sasuke's sleeping form.

"Oi, Uchiha! Get up!" Sasuke jumped up and got into a fighting stance. "Dobe? ... GRR Dobe you idiot! Its 4 A.M! What the fuck do you think your doing trying to wake me up?" Naruto smirked and got off the railing.

"Training, Sasuke, training. Now get up and run EMT down to Kiba! GO!" Sasuke stood staring at Naruto. "Uhh Dobe ... whats Emt?" Naruto sighed and cursed Kakashi for not teaching them properly.

"EMT means Early Morning Training, otherwise known as wake up calls. Now get your ass up and get Kiba. I expect them all to be in the base in 10 minutes sharp, no later!" Naruto then jumped upon the railing and turned his body to look at Sasuke. "What are you waiting for? GO!" Naruto did a back flip and was gone, with Sasuke running to the railing only to see him walk away 15 stories down. _'Kami-sama Dobe! You had me worried! Why didn't you tell me you knew Kakashi's trick?'_

Sasuke ran down to Kiba's room and banged on the door. "Sasuke? What the hell man, I was sleeping!" Sasuke rolled his eyes and stared at Kiba. "Naruto said to tell you he called EMT and you have 10 minutes to get to the base." Kiba's eyes grew wide and he pushed him out of the way. "HINATA! EMT! NOW!" Hinata woke up and ran to the closet, Kiba ran out and to every single room then up and down the hall.

"EMT! GET YOUR ASSES UP NOW! WE ONLY HAVE 10 MINUTES PEOPLE! EMT!" Sasuke stared as doors were thrown open and ninjas assembled themselves. _'Damn, the Dobe must be mean if he has his ninja in check, but mine aren't so ... oh fuck!'_ Sasuke ran over to his team's rooms and roared at them to get ready in one minute flat.

He ran to his room and got dressed, then bolted out the door and to everyone elses rooms. "Get the fuck up! Do you want to be Naruto's next victim?" They all ran around the rooms barely noticing Kiba in the hall and the laughs he and Hidan were guffawing.

Suddenly Sasuke's team was lined up in the hall and Sasuke came up behind Kiba. "I wouldn't laugh if I were you. Considering we all have only 3 minutes to get to the base and hunt down Naruto. And since you've been working with him and know him better, you know that our asses are on the line if we're late." Kiba snapped out of his laughter and nodded towards the lone window at the end of the hall. "Alright! Sasuke has a point! Lets jump!"

Everyone turned to the window and one by one they jumped out the window and ran, all except the new recruits and Kiba. "Whats wrong? Don't you guys know how to jump?" The new recruits shook their heads sullenly and Kiba sighed. "Fuck! Just front flip out and concentrate your chakra around your body and eyes. Once you have it around your body and eyes, open your eyes and the chakra enhancement will show you where your best landing will be and all you have to do is land with your feet touching that point, now GO!" They all nodded and jumped, concentrating on their chakra and landing at just the precise moment.

"Not bad ... for weaklings! You were almost at the breaking point and you would have died! Did your senseis teach you nothing?" No one answered and Kiba took off with the new recruits on his heals.

[~][~][~][~][~][~][~][~][~][~][~][~][~][~][~][~][~][~][~][~][~][~][~][~][~][~][~][~][~][~][~][~][~][~][~][~][~][~][~][~][~][~][~][~][~][~][~][~][~][~]

"NARUTO!" Kiba yelled as he kicked open the doors and a few agents ran for their lives. Naruto sighed and turned around, starring at Kiba as he began to yell at the new recruits to hurry up.

"NARUTO! ... These gennin know nothing! And I mean NOTHING this time! Look at them! They don't know chakra control, or how to jump through the trees, or even how to do a simple henge!" Naruto's eyes grew wider and wider as Kiba rambled on about things gennin were supposed to know, but that they didn't.

"You mean they sent them to me ... without any sort of training?" Naruto's eyes grew red, and he disappeared before their eyes.

"Um ... S-Sasuke ... where did he go?" Sasuke was about to answer Sakura's question, when he disappeared as well. "WHAT THE HELL?" Neji seethed as soon as he discovered his surroundings changed and he stood beside Sasuke and the rest of the gennin.

"You all will tell me what exactly you know and why you made it to gennin and in my ranks right now or else I will have your heads!" Naruto seethed, his demonic chakra overpowering everyone in the confined room. "K-Kakashi ..." was all Naruto heard before he disappeared and reappeared with Kakashi in hand. He threw Kakashi on the floor at their feet and growled.

"**KAKASHI HATAKE! You're time is up!**" Naruto growled, his demonic side already showing through his voice as he tried to control himself. "Ma, ma Naruto-kun. Hehehe no need to be hasty ... Naruto?" Naruto grew still, his body trembling with rage as he contemplated Kakashi's words. "**You, Kakashi, have failed me. And do you know what the punishment is for failing an order from A SUPERIOR?**" Kakashi gulped and nodded, picking himself up from the floor and standing at attention in front of Naruto.

Naruto smirked and let a tail form from his chakra, his chakra cloak already having formed. "**Very good Kakashi we will have an agnikai **((lol I couldn't find a right word, so I took the word my little sister keeps saying from Avatar the last Air bender))**. Now suffer humiliation as ... the whole base watches you fail! And your students and the others brought here by my Uncle Orochimaru will be here with you to help you. The punishment starts now!**" Kakashi gulped and ran, slamming himself on his team and the rest of them.

"MOVE! He's going to blow!" Kakashi ran over to a bolder, as the lights came on and revealed the actual size of the room. The room was large, its battle field was lush in just about any type of condition in nature from snowy to lush green forests. The ceiling was located 100 feet in the air, with large windows which revealed the entire base watching them. This room was the training room, and the redemption room, the room where weaklings were thrown in and almost never came out, the room where the most skilled of ninjas in the base were thrown in and left with their prides broken. Kakashi trembled as he heard the roar of cheers from the entire base from above.

Naruto chuckled as he felt Kakashi tremble in fear. "**Why Kakashi, are you scared? Are you scared of facing ****me?**" Sasuke scoffed as he took a peek, "Kakashi-sensei, why are you so damn scared? He is just an uke, and he is younger than you." Kakashi stared, palled that Sasuke would say such a thing.

"Sasuke Naruto is not weak H-"

"**WHAT DID YOU FUCKING SAY?**" Sasuke palled as he felt Naruto's breath tickle his neck.

"SASUKE!" They all turned to see Itachi, Sasori, and Fugaku all running away from Minato, Deidara, and Kyuubi. "Sasuke you fucking idiot! Why the fuck did you say that?" They all yelled in unison as they were being herded into the group hiding from Naruto.

"What did I do?" Itachi rolled his eyes as the ukes made a group of their own. "You implied that ukes and younger people are weaklings and made us grunt in agreement! That is what. Don't you know that they are the most powerful thing there is?" Sasuke shivered in anticipation as the ukes broke apart their small meeting, each starring down their semes.

"Alright, we'll make this more interesting. There will be three rounds, the first is with you all and Naruto. The second, we will join you all. And the third one … the ones left standing battle it out." They all whimpered as Naruto walked closer to them, Naruto successfully scaring the shit out of all of them.

"Alright, but we need some time to talk!" Kakashi said as he ran away from Naruto and his family, successfully hiding himself in the mountainous terrain of the training room with the new recruits behind him. "Alright, so you're all gennin, and I'm the only jounin here … we need a plan." Kakashi said as he crouched down close.

"No actually, all of us from Suna are jounin and chuunin." Kakuzu said as he glared at Kakashi. Kakashi stared at Kakauzu for a minute before shrugging and turning to plan a way out of their situations. "So anyway, as I said you're all gennin, and Naruto is pissed off that you don't know shit, I say we find a way out of here and run for our lives." said Kakashi as he stood up and peaked over to Naruto who was just sitting around waiting.

"No, you don't understand. We're NOT gennin!" Temari yelled as she stomped her foot and glared at Kakashi. Kakashi sighed and rolled his eye.

"No you don't understand. In the leaf, you're all gennin. Because, now if you didn't hear Naruto then you'll hear me, all other ninja villages do thing differently. Meaning if a jounin is named that in Suna, that jounin will be at a low level chuunin here. So technically, you're all still gennin. Now tell me you're names so we can gain a better chance at getting out of here.

"Kakuzu sighed and stood up, him being the one to name them all. He pointed at everyone as he stated they're names. "Alright, I'm Kakuzu, almost jounin of Suna. Temari - chuunin, Kankuro – Chuunin, Anko – jounin, Kisame – almost jounin, Suigetsu – almost jounin, Juugo – almost jounin, Sai – chuunin, Pein – jounin, Konan – chuunin and our senseis are with Orochimaru. They are Asuma, Kurenai, and Kabuto." Kakuzu sighed as he finished, sitting back down and shrugging as more ninja entered the training grounds and allied themselves with Naruto.

"Great, so now Naruto has his team with him. Shit!" Kakashi said as he watched Iruka and the others make plans for the fight of their lives.

"Alright, so technically, we're stranded here until Naruto grows tired of our hiding and destroys everything. Oh how fun that will be … ok so we need a distraction. Sasuke, you have mastered the sharingan better than your father and brother, no offense Itachi and Fugaku, but I've been working on him." Itachi and Fugaku shrugged, not caring about it, but wanting to come out of this alive and with their Uchiha prides safely attached to them and tucked in their pants.

"Alright then, Sasuke I want you to get Naruto into a genjutsu and keep him preoccupied as we escape. Itachi, you take Kakuzu, Kisame, Pein, Konan and Sasori and formulate a plan against Deidara, Kyuubi, and Hidan. Go with attack formation Akatsuki," Itachi nodded and pulled them all aside to start up the formation.

"Fugaku, take Shikamaru, Temari and Kankuro with you and see what you can do with Minato, Ino, Kiba, and Hinata." Fugaku sighed and nodded, pulling said people closer to him as he began to plan.

"The rest try and formulate an escape plan, try and find a weakness as the others fight off with them, then we'll be able to get out of here alive." They all nodded and dispersed as Naruto stood up and walked closer to the mountain terrain. "Kakashi, are you all done playing hide and go seek? Because it's time for round one!" Kakashi cursed himself for not finding another place to hide.

"Sasuke, you're up!" Sasuke nodded, walking out and meeting Naruto in the middle of the field. "Dobe, drop this nonsense and just let us go." Naruto gritted his teeth and began to raise his hands, making Sasuke quirk an eyebrow. He speedily went through the hand signs and began to glare at Sasuke. "Bushin Daibakuha!" Naruto yelled as a puff of smoke began to pop out and a shadow clone came straight for Sasuke.

Sasuke's eye grew wide and he dodged as the clone came charging towards him, a smirk on his lips as he clashed Kunai with Sasuke. "Sasuke … boom" Sasuke jumped out of the way as the shadow clone exploded, the explosion making his collide with the wall hard. "What the hell dobe?"

Naruto smirked and raised his hand up, motioning for Sasuke to come at him. "Deidara taught me that one, its all in the name of Art because art ..." Naruto closed his mouth and smirked as Sasuke felt a feather light kiss on his cheek. "Art is a bang." Sasuke readily jumped out of the way as the clone exploded, him jumping out of the way as the explosion destroyed the wall, leaving a large hole of rock. "Damn! I need more skill for these dodges, I should have listened to Kakashi when he said I had to learn the basics. DAMN!" Sasuke said as he just barely managed to keep his footing.

Naruto smirked as he watched Sasuke have a difficult time dodging. '_Time to pull out the big guns then, Naru-chan, you might want to hand on.' _Naru-chan smiled and nodded, running into Naruto's hair and tying himself up to Naruto.

"Alright, Kage Bushin No jutsu!" Naruto made three clones and began to reach behind him for a sword that was hidden to the eye. It was a beautiful black sword, its blade made of full black with the design of a nine tailed fox on it. All three of the clones pulled out the same sword and smirked as Sasuke stared wide eyed at Naruto. "Prepare yourself Sasuke! … Mikatsuki no Mai!" Naruto yelled as he and the three other clones charged at Sasuke in a complicated sword-dance, confusing Sasuke to no end.

"Alright, that's it! … CHIDORI!" Sasuke yelled as he ran at top speed towards Naruto, making Naruto stare in wonder and stop his jutsu as Sasuke hit his arm with the chidori, making him fall back and hold onto himself. "Argh!" Naruto fell to the floor panting, still in shock as to how Sasuke could to such a thing.

"You're not the only one with a fancy sword!" Naruto looked up as Sasuke unsheathed his blade, a long simple one. "Bring it on dobe." Naruto smirked and shook himself out of the shock, making Sasuke gasp as Naruto smirked and acted as if nothing had happened.

"My pleasure teme!" Naruto began to surround Sasuke, each shadow clone analyzing Sasuke and his techniques.

Kakashi watched in shocked awe as Sasuke pulled out his old lightening technique, wondering how Sasuke learned it. Itachi and Fugaku stared in silence as they watched Sasuke battle it out with Naruto, that being a first for Naruto always lasted 10 seconds with a person, and he was in there for 2 minutes.

"SHRAINGAN!" Sasuke yelled as he watches Naruto run around him, looking for something to use. "Futon: Kamikaze!" Naruto yelled as a few of his clones bursted and began to help form the jutsu. Sasuke gritted his teeth and jumped, making a few hand signs of his own to create a jutsu.

"SASUKE! Concentrate on your chakra! It will help!" Itachi yelled as he watched his little brother struggle. Sasuke nodded and began to concentrate. "Chidori: Raime!" Sasuke yelled, controlling his chakra as he ran on the wall and made his lighting devastate the terrain.

Naruto smirked, his plan beginning to take effect. "SASUKE! DO IT NOW!" Sasuke nodded, feeling like it was a close call with that last attack of his to get out of harms way. Sasuke jumped up, preparing to attack Naruto head on. Naruto saw this and smirked, getting into the position Sasuke anticipated. Sasuke smirked at the last minute, flipping in the air and landing behind Naruto.

"Hn, surprised?" Naruto furrowed his eyebrows, but nodded none the less. "Why are you hugging me?" Sasuke smirked and turned Naruto around, making sky blue meet blood red. "For this." Sasuke said as the tsukuyomi activated itself and Naruto found himself in an alternate reality. "Where that hell am I?" Naruto yelled as he walked around, seeing only one bed in this illusion and nothing else.

"You are in a place where no one will hear you, and no one can see you." Naruto tensed as he heard Sasuke, but didn't see him. "Y-You shouldn't know tsukuyomi, only Itachi does. He got it after the incident with … Shisui." Sasuke smirked and walked around Naruto, leaving soft touches on the blonde that had hims shivering. "Would you please show yourself teme? It's getting really annoying being touched by you and I can't even see you. And what did you mean no one WILL hear me and no one CAN see me?" Sasuke smirked, '_Trust the smart dobe to pick up on the little things.'_

"I meant what I meant. Also ..." Sasuke pushed Naruto onto the bed, crawling over him and letting the small vanishing illusion he put on himself fall. Naruto gasped as he watched Sasuke appear over him, the illusion falling off at a slow pace, letting Naruto's eyes follow it as it showed more of Sasuke to Naruto's view pleasure. "Like what you see dobe? I know I do." Sasuke said as he pealed away Naruto's cloak and watched as Naruto's chest was exposed to him.

"Teme, you pervert! Get the fuck off of me and go fuck off!" Sasuke smirked and latched onto Naruto's neck, purring and suckling on the sweat skin given to him. Naruto arched off the bed, accidentally rubbing his erection against Sasuke's and making said raven bite down hard on him. Sasuke smirked and came back up to look at the panting blonde. "You know the good thing about this jutsu? … Everything that happens here automatically becomes real once I let you out of my illusion. So these marks will appear and everyone will know that you are mine Naruto." Naruto blushed and spluttered, pushing on Sasuke to get off. "WHAT THE HELL UCHIHA? I am not yours!" Sasuke smirked and moved closer, his lips grazing Naruto's ear.

"On the contrary Naruto, I love you, and I'm tired, so … you will become mine, and I warn you right now … I don't share, and I mate for life." Naruto spluttered once more and blushed, his eyes wide in shock as Sasuke came back up again to stare at his dobe and that sexy blush of his. "Now … how about we make this more binding?" Naruto stared at Sasuke as Sasuke bent down again and kissed him.

Naruto melted and began to kiss back, wanting more and more to be one with Sasuke. Naruto could no longer deny his feelings for the raven as he smirked. He sat up and pushed Sasuke onto the bed then got on top of him. "Sasuke … how about we do just that." Naruto said as he bent down and kissed the surprised Uchiha.

Sasuke gasped. Then, he took over. He threaded his fingers through Naruto's hair and crushed his lips impossibly closer to his, lapping at Naruto's lips with his tongue and plunging into his mouth. Sasuke's tongue challenged Naruto's to the dance it so gracefully moved to and Naruto yielded. He moaned despite his best efforts and he could feel Sasuke smirk. Naruto didn't notice that Sasuke had removed his clothing along with his own. By now, his hands had already glided lower and lower, eventually coming to rest on Naruto's ass.

He cupped and squeezed his cheeks sensually and ground their erections together. Naruto almost screamed with desire while Sasuke gave a deep groan.

"Sasu ... Sasuke ... Oh ..." Naruto tried to express his needs, his desires, but nothing much got out of his mouth as Sasuke moved his lips down towards Naruto's neck and collarbone, sucking and chewing. He palmed Naruto's crotch and his knees gave out.

"Naruto ..." he panted, voice husky and deep from the arousal. "I want you so much. I... oh... I want to touch you in every way possible, to claim you, to let the world know that you are mine and mine alone..."

Usually such possessive speech would have pissed Naruto off and he would have kicked his ass. But coming from Sasuke, Naruto felt protected, wanted, needed. He nodded. "Then take me."

Sasuke growled and he pushed Naruto back down onto the bed and followed soon. They kissed, and Sasuke quickly covered Naruto's body with his, hands roaming all over his body, touching him every single inch; every possible way.

"Oh, God!" Naruto rasped when Sasuke stroked his hard on and his tongue trailing down his abs. Sasuke licked and sucked the muscles there and started to probe into his belly button. Naruto could feel his chin touching the head of his cock. He nearly yelled out. "Sasuke ..."

Sasuke sensed his desperation. He stopped stroking. Naruto wailed his disappointment, till wet warmness encased him. Naruto's body arched towards the warmth; his mouth opened wide, screaming silently. He shut my eyes as Sasuke bobbed up and down his considerable length, taking his time to tease him, to taste him.

"Mmmm, Naruto's flavor ... I love it." He mused sensually, smirking as Naruto blushed.

Naruto was about to say something till he felt something probing his ass. He tensed, and Sasuke sensed his apprehension.

"Relax, Naruto. I'll make it slow, prepare you properly," he cooed. "Please... I want to show you how much you mean to me and how much I love you..."

Naruto shuddered and nodded. "Please..."

Sasuke got back to it, circling Naruto's bud as he sucked one of his balls into his mouth. Naruto could barely contain himself as he thrashed. When Naruto got a grip of the situation, he realized that Sasuke was sawing a finger in and out of him, and he was enjoying it. He probed and twisted and touched something in Naruto that made him scream.

"Sasuke ... Sasu ... Oh! Urgh! Sasuke ... Again... Please, please..." Naruto sobbed and gasped at the same time, gulping air in large quantities.

He smiled a naughty grin at him and stroked him there again, increasing his pressure on the spot that numbed Naruto's mind. Naruto begged, begged for more. Somehow he needed more than just his fingers, yet he didn't know what until he felt the head of Sasuke's cock at his entrance. Naruto stilled for a moment but the nervousness fled soon after and he began to press back onto his hardness, impaling himself on him.

Sasuke gritted his teethe, but held him still. "Patience, Naruto," he muttered. "You'll hurt yourself. Let me."

He began in inch forward, bit by bit. Naruto felt the pressure on his bud as it slowly stretched to accommodate him. He bit his lip and felt the head of Sasuke's cock make its way into him. Then, 'pop!' he was in him. Naruto wrapped the head of his cock in him and he was eager for more. He was about to push back when a moan escaped his lips. Sasuke was rotating his hips, the head of his cock rubbing his prostate in circular motions, driving him insane.

"Stop with the tease and fuck me!" Naruto nearly yelled and Sasuke smirked.

He began to push in and Naruto was taken by surprise how easily he slipped into him, right to the hilt. He was penetrated deeply, and he never thought there was any thing better than the feel of Sasuke in him.

He pulled out till only the head remained in Naruto and rammed all the way back home. He repeated this, and Naruto was seeing stars, He could not think. All he wanted was for this to go on forever. Naruto held onto his rampaging body, feeling the beads of sweat gliding down his back. Sasuke gazed into Naruto's eyes with such care, such love that the tension built in him quickly subsided with the feel of his torso rubbing against his cock.

His pace sped up, rutting into Naruto. "I'm coming, Naruto ... Come ... Come with me ..."

Naruto grasped onto his hand, lacing their fingers together. "I love you," he whispered.

That sent him over the edge and he squirted jet after jet of seed into Naruto. All Naruto felt was Sasuke and Sasuke alone. He came like dynamite - the most explosive orgasm took him as he nipped Sasuke's earlobe.

He collapsed onto Naruto and they both panted like dogs, unable to move.

When they finally regained consciousness, Sasuke leaned down to kiss him. "Mine, forever" he mumbled contentedly, as he gave Naruto a thrust of his cock still in him. "Ah...! Keep that up and we'll be up for round two..." Naruto choked, eyes starting to glaze.

"Mm, that would be a great idea." Sasuke said as he kissed Naruto once again and rested his head on Naruto's chest.

[~][~][~][~][~][~][~][~][~][~][~][~][~][~][~][~][~][~][~][~][~]Back in the fight[~][~][~][~][~][~][~][~][~][~][~][~][~][~][~][~][~][~][~][~][~]

Kakashi smirked as Naruto and Sasuke fell, both covered in Sasuke's shield of Amaterasu. Kakashi threw a look at Itachi, who only nodded and smirked. "Sasori! You're up, the rest wait it out, come help Sasori when you see that he is down, I'll follow Kyuubi." They all nodded as Itachi followed Kyuubi to the volcanic terrain.

He jumped over obstacles, and kept to the shadows as Kyuubi seemingly walked on the air, not once needing to use his hands for help in climbing. "So you've decided to follow after me alone, Itachi." Itachi was startled as he watched Kyuubi stop in front of a volcanic pool, but sounded as if he was behind him.

"Oh but I am Itachi, I am. You're just watching a copy of myself stand there." Kyuubi said before he kicked at Itachi, only for Itachi to morph into many crows and fly away into the nearest tree. "Hn, so that's how it is? Fine then, I was just hoping I could talk with you … but if you insist … we'll dance." Itachi called out as he jumped down and threw a few shuriken, only for Kyuubi himself to turn into many phoenixes and fly into a near by tree as well.

"Sure Itachi, we'll dance … Doton: Doryudan! … Katon: Karyudan!" Kyuubi yelled as a mud dragon headed towards Itachi, ignited by the fire from his fire attack, making devastating fire missiles and also making Itachi dodge in surprise, him never having known how Kyuubi fights.

Itachi dodged as Kyuubi shot more fiery missiles at him, cursing as he threw kunai at him and made the necessary hand seals. "Katon: Ryuka no Jutsu!" Itachi yelled as he breathed fire on the invisible string attached to the Kunai headed straight for Kyuubi. Kyuubi dodged the attach, doing a back flip in the air and letting the fire pass inches under him and hit the lava pool.

"Kyuubi, lets just talk this through … I'm sorry for anything I've done, could you please forgive me?" Kyuubi snorted and made a fast seal, "Suiton: Suiben! … Lightning release!" Kyuubi yelled as a water whip appeared and wrapped itself around Itachi. Itachi's eyes widened as the lightning shocked his whole body, finally bringing him unconscious.

Kyuubi smirked as he pulled on the whip, summoning his foxes to carry Itachi back. He watched as an explosion boomed over at the east, where the mountainous terrain was located. He chuckled as he made his way over, looking at Itachi's face as he slept.

[~][~][~][~][~][~][~][~][~][~][~][~][~][~][~][~][~][~][~][~][~]With Deidara and Hidan[~][~][~][~][~][~][~][~][~][~][~][~][~][~][~][~][~][~][~][~][~]

They all watched as Deidara and Hidan walked closer to them, smirking as they saw Itachi follow after Kyuubi, knowing full and well that Itachi would never use his Sharingan against Kyuubi. "Well, are you all going to attack, or just sit there and stare at us … Kisame, Kakauzu, Pein Konan, un?" They gasped in astonishment as Deidara stared straight at them and Hidan just pointed at them with a bored expression on his face.

"Hidan, stand down … you take the others, I'll take on the leader, un." Hidan nodded and broke away from Deidara, staring straight at Kakuzu and smirking. He analyzed his opponent, wanting nothing more than to get this over with and finding someone to fuck.

"Fucking shit! Let's just get this over with before I fucking age! Geez, I bet Jashin himself would piss himself laughing at the lot of you! What are you all, the new Akatsuki? Cause if you are, and judging by the fact that Fucking Itachi and Sasori are with you guys and you're all trying to get into position, I'd say you guys disgrace the Akatsuki name! I mean shit, that blue one is trying to use the water symbol in the Earth symbol, this stitches guy is trying to use wind when he is an Earth! And what is blue doing? You haven't even gotten in position or even know what symbol to use! Fuck, Let me just get out of here before they fucking kill us all! I mean fuck, not even SASORI did that mistake when he first started, and that's saying something."

Sasori scowled and came out of hiding to stand in front of Hidan. "Alright then Hidan, take my team and teach them if you're so damn good then!" Hidan smirked and nodded, putting his scythe back into place and pointing to Kakuzu. "You stitches! Get your fucking hot ass over here and bleed!" Kakuzu spluttered and blushed behind his mask, not knowing how Hidan thought he was hot when he was not.

"The name is Kakuzu, not stitches. And I'm not hot." Hidan smirked and vanished, only to reappear behind him. "You're right, you're sexy." Hidan smirked as Kakuzu grunted and smacked him away. "Alright then, lets leave the love birds here and I'll teach you all something … and get myself fucked soon after, don't you think stitches?" Kakuzu spluttered and blushed as Hidan towed him away.

"Well that was entertaining, un. But now … Kidaku Nendo! … Katsu!" Deidara yelled as he threw his clay spiders at Sasori, who jumped out of the way. "Yodo Ranfunka no Jutsu!" Deidara yelled as a clone made a small Futon jutsu to make them explode. Sasori jumped out of the way again, making sure to steer clear of the molten earth chunks.

"C'mon Sasori no Danna! Play with me, un!" Sasori smirked and nodded, but his idea of play was totally different. He jumped into the air, using his chakra strings to maneuver his way around the C-1 clay birds being directed at him. "Tsuchi Bushin no Jutsu!" Sasori yelled as he fell to the ground in front of Deidara, where he was blonde to pieces by Deidara's exploding clay, making Deidara halt his attack and stare in worry as he saw Sasori lay there, motionless. Deidara could feel the small prickle of tears in his eyes as he watched the lifeless form of Sasori lay there on the ground.

"That's not a pretty sight, now is it Deidara?" Sasori's smooth velvety voice asked from behind, making Deidara tense and growl at the unnecessary feeling of worry. "You teme, un! What the hell, I worried about killing you and you do that? What the hell is your fucking problem you fucking jerk?" Sasori smirked and hugged Deidara close, taking the opportunity to feel him up as he did.

"Sorry Deidara, but you did say I got to play, and I didn't bring any toys to play with, so I decided to make my own." Deidara's left eye twitched as Sasori's hand found itself a home on Deidara's ass. "Sasori no Danna?" Sasori hummed in acknowledgment, wanting to keep hugging Deidara and molesting him forever.

"Ka … tsu … un." Sasori's eyes widened and he jumped away just as Deidara exploded, the real one standing behind him and wanting revenge. He hugged Sasori from behind as Sasori did to him, his hand finding a home on Sasori's crotch. "Sorry, you said you made your own toys, so I decided to play again, un" Deidara said as he grinned like a mad man and Sasori tried not to groan.

Deidara smirked as he made his hand go into Sasori's pants, making the red head groan in pleasure as he felt the long warm fingers of Deidara. He could feel the hot, slick appendage lick his cock, making it all slick and wet. Sasori's eyes widened as he thought that through. _'hot … slick … and wet. That is so not his finger.'_ Sasori thought as he looked down and over at Deidara who smirked and looked innocently at him.

_**'It's his hand mouths father!'**_ Saso said as he came into the picture.

_'And where the hell were you this entire time?'_ Sasori yelled at Saso.

_**'With Sasu at his house, he said it would be better. I just forgot my futon.'**_ Sasori nodded dumbly and let Saso go away as he smiled and left once again.

Deidara smirked and almost laughed as he watched the little Sasori come and go, him having heard the small conversation that took place. Deidara let his hand mouths lather Sasori's cock once more before he moved up so his mouth was next to Sasori's ear. "Sasori no Danna …. Katsu, un." And with that, Sasori exploded, him having flown up in the air with the force of the explosion and landing next to Deidara unconscious. Deidara smirked as they were all going down, one by one.

Minato smirked and decided he didn't want to take a long time, so he just smirked over to Ino, who only shrugged and smirked and he was off. "Hiraishin no Jutsu!" was all Shikamaru and Fugaku heard before they were both out cold.

Once they rounded up everyone, some where found scaling the walls with Kakashi and gave a huge chase through the forest section of the terrain, they were surprised to see Naruto and Sasuke still alive and looking like they went through that entire chase themselves, except they both had satisfied grins on their faces.

"Well, those doors wont open up until one of these groups is unconscious, so ..." Naruto grinned and pulled the groups together before he made his necessary hand seals. "Taju Kage Bushin no Jutsu!" He yelled as many clones appeared and created a second group. "Sorry guys, but this is for your own good and … JIRAYA! GET DOWN HERE!"

There was a bunch of stumbling sound heard throughout the room, some sounds of broken glass and some sounds of a man running for his life, until finally Jiraya stood in front of Naruto, smiling broadly and with his notebook out. Naruto quirked his eye brows and smirked.

"Alright then … Oiroke: Otokonoko Doshi no Jutsu!" Naruto yelled out just as all of the clones henged into the groups in front, making the once group of Naruto clones transform into the group and in a very peculiar situation. There was no sound for 5 minutes before they all saw Sakura fall to the ground, out cold. And one by one they fell until at last, Jiraya fell and the clones were dispersed ad Naruto chuckled.

"Well … it works every time!" Naruto cheered as he stared at all the blood on the floor. "Are they going to be alright?" He said to particularly no one as he poked Sasuke's twitching leg.

[~][~][~][~][~][~][~][~][~][~][~][~][~][~][~][~][~][~][~][~][~]End of Chapter[~][~][~][~][~][~][~][~][~][~][~][~][~][~][~][~][~][~][~][~][~]

Me: Alright … so to answer the question of a very helpful reviewer … the chibis and libidos are just their inner selves. And yes anyone can hear them … as long as the chibi or libido wants them to listen. They communicate through thought and everyones thoughts are heard when they talk to them.

Naruto: … I hate it when you give me to Sasuke.

Me: What do you want from me? The Sasu-nator was beginning to freak me out with his glaring, and … I just enjoy making you guys do that. … ITACHI!

Itachi: -sigh- Elena needs the reviews. Be nice and pay up.

Sasuke: How does it feel to be used this way Itachi?

Itachi: It feels like … soft pillows?

Me: YUS! I know it does! -happy dances with Naruto-

Naruto: I don't know why we're happy dancing, but I like it!

Sasuke: … Naruto … -steals away and molests-

Me: Hey Itachi, how does it feel to know that Sasuke used your technique, tsukuyomi, to have sex with Naruto?

Itachi: … oh dear god help me!

Me: As I said to Naruto … NEVER! :3

Yours truly, Bad Writer xD


	8. It's mission time part: 1!

Me: well … Here is the 8th chapter! I made it just in time because … My sister is taking my comp! -w-

Tobi: Elena-chan owns only her things, Sasuke owns Naruto and Kishimoto owns the copy writes!

Me: Enjoy this chapter! I'll try to get the second part in before next week! I shall risk my life for you all! ; 3 ;

Chapter 8

It's mission time part: 1!

Naruto smirked as he watched the new rookies and his team move with precision, even the newly formed Akatsuki was working better than the old one, considering it was only made up of Itachi, Hidan, Tobi, Zetsu, and Deidara. Now Sasori joined in, with four of the almost jounin levels from Sunagakure. Naruto sighed, deciding to break it up. He was truly worried, for Tsunade and Orochimaru came into his training nearly 2 weeks ago after the Agnikai and took Sasuke and Sakura from him, not once letting him see his teme and the pink bitch.

Karin rolled her eyes as Naruto sighed for the whoever knows time. She walked over to Naruto and smiled, knowing that Naruto knew of her crush on the pink bitch and knowing she felt the same as he did right now. "Look Captain, right now we have to get ready, you and team-U must go and do that special training you all are being put through by order of Minato-san, and team-S has to worry more about how they're going to get Sasuke updated for the mission tomorrow, so just go with them and we'll worry about Sasuke and Sakura for now. Please Captain … for us." Naruto sighed and nodded, getting up and walking over to his team for them to leave.

"Alright, I've taught you all that I can, for now Kiba will walk you through the steps of how we proceed in missions. Itachi, you teach team-S the same things, keep me informed on any and all challenges you find in this briefing. I expect you all to be ready in about an hour, then we get ready to do this." Everyone nodded, getting ready to disperse, but a sound caused them all to stay.

There at the door, stood Sasuke and Sakura, both smirking in triumph and looking like they trained nonstop for those 2 weeks. Naruto smirked, knowing the feeling they were both feeling.

"Grandma! Granduncle! If you're both going to take on apprentices, then tell me so I don't worry over them!" Tsunade smirked and Orochimaru looked sheepish as they walked closer, Sasuke feeling more powerful than ever and Sakura feeling far superior than Naruto.

Naruto growled, feeling the aura of superiority rolling off of her in waves. "KIBA! ITACHI! Relay to them the briefing, then get them to spar with the others. Because of their training, they know nothing of us all, so we must know each others weaknesses in order to protect one another." Sakura scoffed and rolled her eyes, making Naruto growl and glare at her.

"Is there something amusing to you, HURANO?" Sakura smirked and nodded, everyone sweat dropped and prayed for her will be tattered remains.

"Yeah, why should we let them know our weaknesses when they could use them against us you baka!" Sakura said, Tsunade sighing and glaring at her.

"Oi bitch! If my grandson decided to kill you, it'll be a hassle to find a new apprentice, so shut your big mouth—" Naruto held up a hand and shook his head.

"No, no Baa-chan, she asked a question." Naruto said in a deadly serious tone, making everyone step away from him.

"You see Hurano, if I didn't know Neji's weaknesses, for instance, then when I fight with him at my side, someone may figure it out. And since he won't be able to cover himself, he will be killed. Now I tell this to you now, in my ranks, comrades are more important than the mission, if even one man doesn't not come back, his blood is in your hands. Now get over there and work with them." Sakura nodded, feeling quite stupid at how Naruto schooled her on the stupidest thing.

"Know now Hurano and Sasuke, even if you trained with my grandma and granduncle, it does not mean you are far more superior, than the rest. With great power comes great responsibility, and you were chosen to protect, not to gloat. So swallow your gloating auras and catch up with the rest of your comrades, whom I'm proud to say have matured far greater than they originally were." Sasuke smirked, enjoying the inner rage and embarrassment Sakura was going through.

"Hn, we'll get right on it Dobe." Naruto rolled his eyes and smirked as Sasuke's nickname for him.

"You'd better Teme!" They chuckled and nodded to each other, Naruto walking away from them and Itachi working with Sasuke while Sakura waited for someone to help her.

"I'm not helping that bitch, did you see how awful she was to Naruto? She could do the same to me and I swear … if I had the power to kill her, I'd do it in a heart beat! I won't be so lenient like Naruto-taicho!" Temari exclaimed, sneering at the thought of working with Sakura.

"I'll do it!" Everyone turned to a smiling Karin, who made her way over to Sakura with Naruto walking up behind her.

"Listen guys … no matter who is a bitch and who is a hoe, you will always be comrades, and comrades love each other like family! So shut your traps and get to training! And wipe that smirk off your face Hurano, you're not so innocent here either!" Sakura huffed as Naruto made his way over to his team, his brothers smirking at him and the twins giggling at the display.

"L-Lets go to that t-training Minato-san a-asked us to g-go to." Naruto chuckled as Hinata stuttered, watching as Kiba took off his shirt and poured a bottled water over himself, not knowing that he was giving her a mini heart attack.

They left the room and walked down the corridors, Shukaku making them walk around in circles as he lead them to where Minato wanted them to meet. "Seriously Shu! Don't you know where dad's office is?" Shukaku blushed and shook his head. "No … I guess I've forgotten where it is." Everyone stared at Shukaku dumbfounded as he chuckled nervously and scratched the back of his head.

"Seriously Shu! We've passed his office five times already and you never noticed, un? And it had his name on it, un?" Shukaku sweat dropped as Deidara growled and kept walking, coming up to a door with Minato's name written in red on it. "Can you seriously not see, un?" Shukaku rolled his eyes at Deidara and stuck his tongue out at him, his middle fingers soon following after.

Gaara chuckled as he spied on his little honey blonde bundle of joy, secretly wishing to be there and laugh with him to settle the embarrassment for him. He didn't notice the group of guys following behind him as he smiled and chuckled at his honey blonde.

"Well, well, well. If Gaara smiling and chuckling isn't a sign that the apocalypse is upon us, then there is no way of knowing now." Gaara stiffened and turned to watch as Itachi smirked smugly and the rest chuckling. "Yeah well its kind of hard not to smile when my love is acting so damn cute, so shut it!" Gaara growled out as Itachi and the others came closer, sighing as they watched their sweet ukes bicker with each other.

"I know what you mean otouto, that Deidara is something else. I mean DAMN if that ass doesn't stop being so damn tempting, there will be a rape going on real damn soon. And the blonde KNOWS it, so he tempts me with his sweet ass every time he bends over. I don't know how everyone does it, but I can only take so much before I bust." Everyone eyed Sasori as he drooled at Deidara's ass.

"Shut up Deidara! Unlike you, I was transferred to Suna because I was SMART, yet you wouldn't know a thing about that, am I right _Special person_?" Deidara growled and lunged, knocking the honey blonde man over and rolling about.

"YOU BITCH, UN! I'LL FUCKING SHOW YOU SPECIAL, UN!" Deidara roared as he pulled on Shukaku's hair, initiating a war between the two of them. Shukaku bucked wildly as Deidara swung both legs around him and began to ride him. "Go bitch go! Ride that horse like your life depended on it!" Everyone turned to stare at Ino as she grinned and pointed at Deidara, who smirked and held on tight, grinding down on the wild man under him.

"Oh God! Don't say such things Ino!" Ino turned on Hinata and pushed her against the wall. "Or what? You'll do something? Well I'll do something too!" Ino pushed Hinata up against the wall and held both her hands over her head in one hand and began to fondle her with the other. "Happy yet Hinata?" Hinata moaned and bucked against Ino, successfully getting her off of her and taking a fighting stance in front of her.

"It's on Bitched!" Hinata yelled as she jumped in the fight, pushing Ino and grinding on her as Ino pushed back and pulled Hinata's hair. Naruto and Kyuubi both chuckled as everyone began to fight, Deidara breaking away to stare at them. "So what? You're just going to let go of the fact that Naruto was almost seduced by Itachi that night when we all went for drinks go?" Kyuubi gaped and stared at Naruto, asking if that was true.

Naruto chuckled nervously and backed away, Kyuubi getting a mischievous glint in his eyes. "You! You knew I was drunk! And I knew you were SOBER! How could you do that?" Kyuubi seethed as he glared murderously at Naruto.

"Itachi … that really happened?" Itachi gulped and nodded, backing away from Sasuke. "Yeah, it was the same night I left Naruto with you, only difference was that he was not sober, and I was not drunk. I faked it so that I could get into Kyuu's pants. So I left him with you, but you were both sucking each others face off that I didn't say anything other than bye." Sasuke stiffened and looked over at Naruto, who only whimpered as Kyuubi lifted him up and threw him in the middle of the hall, where Hinata and Shukaku were already waiting.

"So what exactly are they going to do?" Everyone shrugged at Shikamaru's question and just kept staring at the scene in front of them. What happened next shocked them into nosebleeds as Kyuubi led the attack on the younger of the group and began to kiss them and rip shirts off.

They could hear as one by one the semes all dropped to the floor, fresh blood in the air. Naruto smirked and got up, helping the others as they walked over to Minato's office door. "That will teach them to spy on us!" Everyone chuckled as they walking into Minato's office, but then dropped their jaws at the sight.

On the chair, naked as the day they were born were Fugaku and Minato in a very compromising position. Minato was bouncing happily on Fugaku as he panted and held onto Minato even more. "A-ah! Fugaku! … mmmh! … ah m-more!" Fugaku smirked and lifted Minato higher, thrusting him roughly back into place as Minato arched his back to the thrust.

Fugaku panted, hugging Minato closer as he pushed in even deeper, hitting Minato's prostate dead on and making the hysterical blonde scream in pleasure.

They all stared as Minato and Fugaku fucked as if they were alone, complete with moaning and prostate hitting. Naruto rolled his eyes and pulled out a spray bottle from out of the book case, aiming at the fucking couple as he pressed the button. Both Minato and Fugaku were caught in the spray action as they fled the scene, hiding behind the chair and hissing like frightened cats trying to intimidate. Naruto raised a gold eyebrow at hissing and just sighed.

"If you both are going to ask us to come, please don't do such things! Seriously we have enough with perverted semes following us around, we don't need to walk in on you guys too! Next thing you know Gai and Lee are going to run around naked any second now!" Right on cue the bushy-brow boys came busting into the office, both naked and yelling of youth.

"WAY TO GO NARUTO-TAICHO! We always knew you had the power of youth burning through your veins!" Naruto was appalled as both bushy brow men ran out of the office confusing the blonde as to why they ran in in the first place. "Apparently, they not only have bushy eyebrows!" Everyone turned around to see Sai walking in, winking at all the ukes and receiving a murderous glare from the only seme there, apparently Fugaku got really protective of his son's ukes and did not stand for competitors, especially since he had a whole room of hot gorgeous ukes all to himself.

"Ah, thank you for making it Sai!" Everyone raised an eyebrow at Minato as he smiled at Sai and somehow miraculously managed to obtain his clothes and get dressed.

"Yes sir, I got here as soon as I could. Now please, direct me to the models and I'll have them in top shape by tonight." Minato nodded and smirked, sitting in his once occupied-for-sex chair and folded his fingers together.

"The models are my sons, Naruto, Kyuubi, and Shukaku. The others, Deidara, Ino, and Hinata as well. We need them in tip top shape for tonight, they've all had some training in this field, but I need them even more educated, think you can manage them all?" Sai turned around and checked everyone out for head to toe, smiling approvingly and grinning pervertedly.

"I sure as hell can. Now we must hurry on up and head over to the east wing, my wing." Minato chuckled as the team gave quizzical looks and followed after Sai.

"He's going to have his hands full on them … and their semes, if he keeps staring at them like that." Fugaku chuckled beside him and hugged Minato from behind, simultaneously pulling off his pants and boxers and burring himself inside Minato.

"And you're going to have your hands full with me." Minato moaned and nodded, getting whisked off to cloud nine as Fugaku began to rock them both at a quick and easy pace. Fugaku pulled Minato closer, pushing him against the desk as he walked forward. Minato moaned out, delighted that they were resuming their earlier activities. Fugaku grunted and groaned, loving the feel of Minato around him.

He pulled out, gaining a disapproving whimper from the blonde man. "No, please don't stop!" Fugaku chuckled as he turned Minato around, laying him gently on the now clear desk. "Relax, I just want to see your beautiful face as I fuck you." Minato blushed and looked away, pouting at the embarrassment he felt at the moment.

He pushed Minato's legs back so that his knees were practically against his chest. Fugaku entered him to the hilt in one swift movement, hitting the bundle of nerves on the first try.

"Oh Kami-sama," he moaned. "So big …"

Fugaku thrust in and out of his ass. His hips slapped hard against Minato with each thrust. Minato lowered his legs, and locked them around his waist. He ran his hands up and down his back, raking his fingers over the skin on Fugaku's back. He ran them around his sides and all around his chest, making the Uchiha moan in pleasure on top of him.

Fugaku looked down into his eyes. "Minato … Baby …"

"Don't stop, Fugaku … You feel so good inside me ..."

"Am I hurting you? Can you take it harder?"

"Yes, harder! Fugaku, harder, oh Kami-sama please!"

Fugaku slammed his cock into him as hard as he could, his hips slapping loudly against him. His hands moved to Minato's head and held him and kissed him passionately. Fugaku's abs pushing and massaging Minato's cock, Minato's pre-cum making it slippery. He was getting close.

"Need you to come baby," he grunted. "Can't hold back much longer …"

Minato pushed his hips back into him, trying to rub his wet cock against him. He thrust harder, pounding Minato's prostate relentlessly. Minato sucked hard on his tongue and moaned, gripping his shoulder tight and exploding.

He clamped down on the thrusting cock, his tight channel spasmed and contracted and his cock exploded between their bodies, spurting hot cum all over their bodies. Fugaku pulled off his mouth and gasped.

"Minato! OH KAMI-SAMA!"

Fugaku's cock throbbed and pulsed as he coated Minato's insides with jets of hot cum. He collapsed on top of Minato, his chest heaved as he tried to catch his breath. He lightly stroked Minato's and kissed along his neck and ear, making the blonde moan and whimper.

"I love you Minato, my baby." Minato frowned and pouted, the blush coming back full force and intent on revenge.

"Shut it … I love you too." Fugaku chuckled as he hugged his blonde, looking up when he heard a cough and spotting his sons and the rest of team-S.

"Well, what can we do for you all?" Sasuke and Itachi both sighed and rolled their eyes, Kiba flushed, Gaara and Sasori both just smirked and teased Kiba.

"Well … we want to know where our ukes are off to now!" Fugaku sighed and rolled his eyes, hugging Minato and smirking as Minato contracted his ass muscles and made a delicious squeeze appear on his cock. "They're off on some special training for tonight. You won't see them at all until you enter the building, so get out of here and go do some more damn training." Sasuke and Itachi sighed as they all walked out and glared daggers at their father.

"Well … now what? We need to know they are ok and them far from us is not going to do." Sasuke sighed as Sasori growled lowly, the rest of the team growling as well.

"We'll just train." Everyone stared at Sasuke as if he grew a second head and he sighed once more.

"Look, I know Naruto, and if he chose me, its because there is no other. We have to hurry up since the mission is tonight and I barely know how to work with you all." They all sighed and nodded, praying to any god out there that their ukes would be alright, unknown to them that they were in fact, in grave danger … from Sai.

Naruto huffed as Sai winked at him and licked his lips. "Look guys, we need to find a way to get the semes over here … I don't trust that Sai character at all, un." They nodded and crowded together as Sai approached them closer, trying to get one of them alone and all to himself.

"Oh? So you accept Sasori now? Well that's new Dei, that's new." Deidara blushed and looked away as Naruto giggled and poked his face. "Thought you could just walk away from him?" Deidara blushed and smacked Kyuubi's arm as Sai walked closer and sniffed Naruto's hair, making Naruto smack him in the face and growl at him.

"You do NOT do that to us you freaky bastard!" Sai smirked and walked further away from the ukes, smirking as they resumed their bickering and tightened their defense system.

"Whatever you want … Dick less." That was the last straw for Naruto as he saw red. He sprung and tried to attack the unsuspecting dead man, but was caught by Kyuubi and straightened out without Sai noticing.

"Look Naruto, we have to do this training, and if he's the only way to do this, then we have to have him alive, alright?" Naruto grumbled and nodded, Hinata and Ino both glaring murderously at Sai and spiking their chakras. Another chakra spike could be felt a little ways away, and the group looked at each other.

"Was that …" Naruto began.

"Shikamaru and Kiba!" They all whispered in unison as Sai paused and looked back, wondering why they were all stopping. They held their breath as Sai neared them, certain that the trained ANBU felt the chakra spike as well.

"Hey," they all held their breaths, not wanting to explain to Sai that they created the chakra spike chain. "… hurry up will you? I only have 5 hours to train you guys into the perfect undercover models, and your stopping is not necessary right now." They all sweat dropped as Sai kept walking, wondering how Sai got into the ANBU if he couldn't even feel the spikes that were clearly spiking at random at the moment.

They kept walking, everyone trying to think about what to do, suddenly Hinata got an idea. "Wait! If we can just spike our chakras just right … then we could use Morse code and talk to them, and maybe get them to come here!" Naruto beamed and giggled, hugging Hinata tightly and doing a small victory dance with her.

"Hinata you're a genius!" Hinata smiled at Kyuubi as Deidara, Shukaku, and Ino all tried to connect the pieces together.

"Ugh! Don't you get it? If we can communicate with the semes, then they can come for us, and we'll be free of this Sai character!" Shukaku and Ino both grinned and Deidara blushed, him not wanting to see Sasori at the moment since he just kind of confessed to liking him.

"Alright then, who will do the spiking?" Everyone sweat dropped as they thought of the new predicament since they all sucked at doing random high spikes and the further away they walked, the higher the spike should have to be.

"I'll do it." Naruto turned around and nodded towards the group as they all nodded too.

"Alright then, we just have to say something." Naruto grinned to Shukaku and began to spike.

Naruto: H-E-Y – T-E-M-E-!-!-! – G-E-T – Y-O-U-R – H-O-T – A-S-S – O-V-E-R – H-E-R-E – A-N-D – F-U-C-K – M-E

They all smirked as they read out the message Naruto was sending, wondering if the semes would understand the message. Unfortunately, or fortunately, whatever you want to call it … I say fortunately, the semes understood, and answered with a little message of their own.

Sasuke: F-U-C-K – Y-E-S-!-!-! – W-H-E-R-E – A-R-E – Y-O-U – A-N-D – I-'-L-L – C-O-M-E – A-N-D – F-U-C-K – Y-O-U – R-I-G-H-T – N-O-W-!

They all sweat dropped as they read out Sasuke's message and Sai didn't even turn around to ask.

Naruto: S-H-U-T – U-P – T-E-M-E-!-!-! – I – J-U-S-T – W-A-N-T-E-D – T-O – T-E-S-T – T-H-I-S – O-U-T-!

They could all feel a dark, gloomy aura appear from behind them and giggled as they knew it was Sasuke.

Sasuke: W-E-L-L – W-H-E-R-E – A-R-E – Y-O-U-?

Naruto sighed as he looked towards the group who nodded and sighed.

Naruto: W-E – A-R-E – W-I-T-H – A – P-E-R-V-E-R-T-E-D – G-U-Y – W-H-O – I-S – C-R-E-E-P-I-N-G – U-S – O-U-T-. – H-E – S-N-I-F-F-E-D – M-Y – H-A-I-R-!-!-!

They could all feel a giant aura of anger and felt a sense of danger over come them. The semes never responded back, but they made it to the place where they were going to be training.

"Welcome to your training room" Everyone sweat dropped as Sai gave them a perverted smile. But once he opened the door, their jaws dropped to the floor as they took in the mini stage, catwalk, makeup station, wardrobe station, photo shoot station and even a fruit and vegetable station.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa! What the hell is this?" Sai sighed and shook his head, an offending arm now encircling Naruto and trapping him beside Sai against his will.

"My very naive, and cute dick less idiot. This is where you will be training, now we have to work fast or else you won't be ready for tonight. Naruto growled and glared at the offending arm, pondering on whether or not to bite it off and kill Sai now.

"First of all you idiot pervert, I am not yours, secondly take your arm off of me or else I'll rip it off, thirdly I know its where we'll be training!" Sai chuckled, but wisely took a step away from the seething blonde.

"Well to answer your pondering … the you are not mine part … we'll see about that, my arm is off of you, and … you are going to train on your modeling skills since we've just found out that this Madara person is hosting a fashion show." Naruto gritted his teeth and glared at Sai as he sweat dropped and began to walk, feeling like his life is in danger.

"Alright then … erm lets just get this over with then." They all nodded as Hinata led the way, Naruto growling and sending a very alarming message to the semes.

Naruto: S-A-S-U-K-E-, – I-F – Y-O-U – C-A-N – H-E-A-R – M-E-, – I – A-M – G-O-I-N-G – T-O – C-O-M-M-I-T – A – M-U-R-D-E-R-. – T-E-L-L – I-T-A-C-H-I – T-O – T-A-K-E – C-A-R-E – O-F – K-Y-U-U – F-O-R – M-E – A-N-D – T-E-L-L – S-A-S-O-R-I – T-H-A-T – D-E-I-D-A-R-A – L-I-K-E-S – H-I-M – A – L-O-T-.

Sasuke and the others stared wide eyed at the direction of Naruto's chakra spikes, wondering what or who exactly got the blonde pissed off.

"WAIT!" Everyone turned to Sasori as his eyes grew even wider than they were.

"What?"

"He said Deidara likes me a lot! I've got a chance with him! … YES!" Sasori began to happy dance while the rest of them sweat dropped and Deidara felt a tingling deep inside his stomach.

"You alright Dei?" Deidara nodded and held his stomach as Sai explained the steps on the catwalk, throwing sultry glances at Naruto and Kyuubi.

"Alright, lets get this over with!" Sai yelled out as he clapped his hands together and a whole mob of workers came rushing out and running towards the apprehensive ukes. They crowded around them, taking their hands and starting on manicures as others began with the hair and facials.

"Today boys, I'm going to turn you into the most desirable ukes the world has ever seen. After I'm through with you all, you will look even hotter than you are right now, and no one will be able to resist your charms, and I mean NO one." Naruto smirked as Sai's grin grew eviler at the thought of working on the beautiful creatures before him.

Kyuubi, Deidara, and Hinata all shivered in fear of the makeup and facials as the evil group of people all came after them. Naruto, Shukaku, and Ino all laughed as they ran away from the frantic experts, but soon fell silent as they were spotted and made targets by the very same experts.

Back with Sasuke and his team, they were all trying to think of a way of getting to their ukes as they followed the trail of frantic chakra spikes yelling for help. "What if we just bust in there and kidnap them and run away?" Everyone sweat dropped as Kiba shut his mouth and blushed.

"This is ANBU they expect us to be more secretive about it. I say we find out everything there is about our surroundings and go on from there." They nodded as Sasuke smirked and sent a message to Naruto.

Sasuke: N-A-R-U-T-O-, – W-E – A-R-E – C-O-M-I-N-G – T-O – G-E-T – Y-O-U – A-L-L-.

Naruto sighed as the experts worked on him, the feeling was marvelous as they massaged away the stress. He sweat dropped as he received Sasuke's message.

Naruto: G-O – A-W-A-Y-, – W-E-'-R-E – T-R-A-I-N-I-N-G – Y-O-U – I-D-I-O-T-S-!

Sasuke scoffed as Naruto sent the message, followed by various others from the others in his group. "Well what now?" Everyone turned to Itachi as he stared back at them.

"I guess we all go and train … troublesome." Shikamaru sighed as he walked away towards the training grounds, followed closely by the other dejected semes.

Naruto smirked as they began to work on Deidara and he squealed in fright. "Calm down Deidara, they just want to take care of your toenails." Deidara shot him a dirty look as they took his legs and gave him a foot massage.

"Easy for you to say, they tickle me with that AND Ino kills my feet when she does it to me, un!" Ino scoffed and pouted, looking away from the other eye covering blonde. "I do not kill your feet! … I merely have disagreements with them." Deidara and Ino both pouted as the rest of them laughed at them, the experts all smirking at the bickering twins.

Sai walked close by, taking advantage of having Naruto on his stomach and not looking as he walked closer and reached a hand out to his ass. Naruto's eyes narrowed as Sai tried to grab his ass, quickly turning and kicking Sai back away from him. "DON'T try that again!" Sai fake smiled and walked away, internally cursing Naruto's ability to detect him.

They day went on with Sai teaching them how to walk the walk, talk the talk, dress the dress, and most importantly, how to kick the pervert ass, meaning his ass. By the end of the day, Sai had more bruises on him than skin, making him look like a battered banana rather than himself. "Alright, I've taught you all that I know, and turned you into the perfect models! … Highly unlikely but I made it work." Sai muttered under his breath as they all glared at him. Hinata smiled as she turned to them all, taking their hands in hers and smiling even more as they looked at her.

"We've done it, and now it's time to put it to the test on the field … and off it" Hinata smirked evilly as they all stared amazed at her. Naruto smirked and hugged Hinata close, the rest soon following after as Sai tried to make one last more on Naruto's ass. Naruto growled and pushed them all away as he judo-kicked Sai away, making him land on the wall hard.

"I thought I said to never try that again!" Sai smirked and got himself back up, walking to the blonde and circling around him.

"Yes you did, but I couldn't help myself with such a delectable body in front of me." Naruto growled and turned away, pausing and turning back to Sai.

"I may be delectable, but you sure as HELL will never have me, I'm for Sasuke only." Sai frowned and stared as the blonde smirked and walked away, his group following soon after. "Whoever this Sasuke is … I'll sure as hell have you before him." Sai smirked as he walked away, turning his back from the blonde as he made his way to the other door, the one leading outside.

"Seriously Naruto I'd thought you were going to kill him for a second!" Naruto smirked as Ino jumped around him, Hinata right beside her.

"Yeah well … he doesn't deserve that satisfaction, besides … if I kill him now, I'll never have time to enjoy Sasuke since I'll be in jail!" They all rolled their eyes as they stepped into Minato's office.

They glared as they watched Minato riding Fugaku … again.

"A-ah! Fu-Fugaku! Nnngh!"

"M-Minato! Fuck!"

"M-More! Harder! FASTER! AH JUST FUCK MEEE!"

They stared as the two kept going, not even realizing that they were in the room. Kyuubi sighed as he pulled out Naruto's water bottle, throwing it towards Naruto and watching the fireworks fly. Naruto smirked as he sprayed both older men with the water, watching as they shrieked like angry kittens and ran behind Minato's chair once again.

"NARUTO! What the fuck was that for?" Naruto rolled his eyes and pointed to the very red faced team behind him. Minato stared at them and was just about to speak when Sai busted into the room. "NARUTO!" Naruto raised an eyebrow as Sai ran in, open-arms, towards him. Naruto side stepped just as Sai was about to reach him, watching as Sai fell face first to the ground.

"Sai, I told you that I'm not interested in you! I'm with Sasuke! And you'd better leave the others alone too because we have our masters already!" Sai fake smiled and got up, dusting himself off and nodding.

"So … you guys went through the training?" They all turned to look at Minato and Fugaku, who both miraculously were dressed and fixed up as if nothing had happened. Fugaku took a step closer, his aura and demeanor making Sai shiver in fright and back away from his females as lions would do in the wild.

"Damn … you all look smoking hot!" They all fell anime style as Fugaku grinned at them and walked closer, his hand reaching for an ass to grab and Kyuubi, being the poor victim closest to him, was doomed.

"FUGAKU! Stop it now!" Fugaku cringed and stepped back, Minato's aura and demeanor overriding his and making him whimper in fear. Minato rolled his eyes and walked over to the team, "Well since you are all done, we'd better get the infiltration over with." Naruto smirked as his team beamed at Minato, they were more than ready for this.

"But first … we need to discuss the problem of that Sai bastard!" Minato smirked and nodded, sitting at his once again sex-occupied chair and staring at them. "Sai is a new recruit, but he isn't ninja material. He is the one who trains them to be what they need to be for an undercover mission." Naruto nodded, but didn't understand why Sai was there with them.

"And why is he here with us?" Minato shrugged and turned to Sai for an answer. "Why are you here, Sai?"

Sai smirked and grabbed Naruto's hand, kissing it and holding it closer to his face before Naruto could smack him away. "I'm here because my Naruto is here … he is going to be mine soon and we'll be getting married. Kyuubi and Shukaku are welcome to join our marriage as well." Kyuubi and Shukaku both shared a disgusted look before looking at Naruto, who only smirked and nodded.

Kyuubi walked over to Sai, grabbing his hand and nodding. "Oh Sai, we'll gladly help you … help you into going to hell!" He kicked Sai right between the legs, sending him flying into the air. "UZU-" Kyuubi yelled.

Shukaku was in the air, waiting for Sai as he neared him and slapped him hard across the face, "MA-"

Naruto smirked as Sai neared him, he held out his hand and caught him before punching him in the gut, and waiting till his brothers came near him before setting him down on his feet, "Ki"

Sai wobbled a little as they all reeled their arms back. "UZUMAKI ASAULT!" They yelled in unison as three rasengans appeared out of nowhere and slammed into Sai, making him fly out through the walls and land in his training room.

"WE TOLD YOU TO LEAVE US ALONE YOU BASTARD!" Sai fainted with a smile on his face, the Uzumaki-Namikaze brothers not knowing that Sai was much more of a freak than they thought, him having enjoyed the beating and even cuming in his pants while flying.

Minato clapped his hands and laughed as the rest of the team smirked and walked closer to the brothers. "Well boys, I see that feisty spirit of yours is good. Now on with the mission shall we?" They walked away, Fugaku chuckling as he caught a glimpse of Sai's assistants trying to wake him up.

"Well boys, this is where we part ways." They stared at the limo as it came close, sweat dropping as the driver almost ran over some agents.

"Why must we part ways from here?"

"Well Shukaku, to be frank with you all … that limo driver scares the crap out of me!" They fell anime style as Minato and Fugaku ran away, leaving them to the mercy of … Lee?

"Lee? Why are you the limo driver?" The limo driver smirked and stepped out, scaring the crap out of them too. "GAI-SENSEI?" Gai smirked and nodded, doing his good guy pose and making a tiny glint appear in his eyes and teeth.

"Gai here reporting for duty!" He smiled as he opened the door, pushing them all into it and slamming the door shut. They stared at Gai dumbfounded as he made his way to the driver's seat.

"So my youthful children of youth! Where are your youthful and highly sexy selves going on this youthful of youthful nights?" They sweat dropped as Gai spoke of youth.

"Erm … we are going on our mission. I think Lee will be there, so why don't you just go in and wait for him?" Gai's eyes immediately held a spark in them, illuminating the team and making them smile as Gai gave a love sick smile to the road ahead.

"Well thank you for the youthful invitation Hinata, I will accept." Hinata smiled and nodded, hugging Ino and Deidara for life as Gai made a very narrow turn, almost making the limo topple over.

Three more blocks and 30 almost near-death experiences later, they arrived in front of a very crowded building, photographers were everywhere as they waited for celebrities and models arrive. They all took a deep breath and counted to ten. "Remember everyone, smile and don't answer any questions. Move fast, and keep looking forward. Got it?" They all nodded as Naruto opened the door, walking straight ahead and giving a slightly sexy smile mixed with an innocent uke look.

They rest of them soon followed after, smiling and giving combinations of sexy and uke looks. Hinata smiled, showing off her bad ass uke sexy smile as the photographers went wild over her. Naruto sighed and turned back, watching as Hinata inwardly panicked at the looks of hunger in their eyes. Naruto grabbed Hinata's arm, smiling at the photographers with bed room eyes and an even sexier bad ass uke look.

"Hinata! Keep the bad ass for the runway!" Hinata nodded slightly and smiled her innocent uke smile, making everyone coo at her for her cuteness. Once inside they walked over to, surprisingly, Kabuto.

"Kabuto?" Kabuto smirked at them and nodded, pulling them aside and closing the drapes on one of the various private rooms along the walls.

"Guys, listen up. Go to the back of the stage and say you're all the models. Then if you see a man with various scars along his body … steer clear of him." They nodded and ran off and left Kabuto at the front, weaving their way through the crowds of perverts all the way to the back.

"If I have to walk through there again and someone else touches my ass … I will not hold back on killing them Naruto-taicho!" Naruto chuckled as Hinata blushed in furry.

They walked up the stairs and knocked on an ominous looking door, everyone gulping as it slowly and squeakily opened. "Yes?" Naruto cleared his throat and looked at the man there, it was the scarred man.

"Erm … we are the models that you all ordered. The agency sent us about an hour ago, but we were sent to the wrong place and then the traffic stopped us." The man nodded and opened the door, showing to the undercover agents into the most brightest room ever. There were three other models moving about inside, all frantic and looking lost.

The guy sighed and walked over to them, stopping them in their tracks. "Alright, these are the models, they'll take over and show you a thing or two! So shut up and get moving!" They others had a relieved look on their faces and crowded around Naruto and the others as music began to come on.

"Naruto! What the hell are we supposed to do?" Naruto gritted his teeth as he watched the scarred man chuckle evilly and walk away. "We do what we have to do!" Naruto said as Kyuubi stared at him.

Naruto began to walk, getting to every station and calculating the time for each. "Alright, here is what we will do! Deidara, Ino! You are at the makeup!" Ino and Deidara both nodded and rushed over, setting the things down as they were going to be needed.

"Shukaku, you and Kyuubi manage the clothes!" They nodded and walked over, calculating the times of each change and the number of outfits to be used. "Hinata, you and me will manage the time and the outings!" Hinata nodded and went to get a clipboard, bringing it to Naruto and giving him the pencil.

"Lets get moving! The other models can go to Ino and Deidara for now … Hinata you help them out!" They nodded and began their movements, Naruto walking over to the stage outing and spotting the semes as soon as he stepped out, biting his lip when he checked out what Sasuke was wearing. Sasuke was wearing a normal suit, with a red undershirt, black tie, and red everything. He honestly looked like a sexy vampire, and Naruto was going to have that sexy ass vampire tonight no matter what!

The team worked together, managing to have a few more spare minutes in changing with their added organizing skills. The scarred man came back in, looking stunned, and walked straight to Naruto. "Do any of you guys know anyone who can DJ?" Naruto smirked and nodded, pulling out his phone and calling up someone.

"Hello?"

"KIBA!" Kiba winced as Naruto's voice came out yelling.

"What?"

"Walk over to the stage to a scarred man, tell him the model sent you and you are there to DJ. I need a man up here with us just in case." Kiba nodded and shut his phone, looking at Sasuke for permission. Sasuke sighed and nodded, watching as Kiba walked over to the scarred man and getting up on the DJ station.

Naruto smirked as Kiba winked at him, he was ready. He turned to the rest of them as Kiba gave thumbs up. Haku came into the room, stunning the blonde as he walked over to him. "Haku? What are you doing here?" Haku smiled and nodded for Naruto to follow him to the stage entrance.

"I'm here as the host. You know I used to be a model before I became an agent Naruto." Naruto smiled and nodded, watching as Haku took a deep breath and walked out with a huge smile on.

"Ladies and gentlemen! Welcome to the first annual Mangekyou fashion show! I'm your host, world renowned Haku Momochi!" Haku said as everyone clapped.

"And now! We'll start off this fashion show with ..."

[D:][D:][D:][D:][D:][D:][D:][D:][D:][D:]CLIFF HANGER![:C]:C[:C][:C][:C][:C][:C][:C][:C][:C][:C]

Me: OMG! A cliff hanger! Sorry guys, but I had to break it off right here for … various reasons! But if you guys have any suggestions, just comment them up because … lolz on the Sai situation! And the scarred man? … I don't have a name for him xD Danzo will be Madara's henchman! Like Kabuto was for Orochimaru! XD

Naruto: Wow … I beat up Sai! YES! -happy dances-

Sasuke: But I didn't! … ELENA! I demand an explanation!

Me: Erm … you will get a piece of him in part two of this chapter? o .o?

Sasuke: I'd better!

Minato: Me … and Fugaku … oh god help me now!

Me: I am god here! And I will not help you!

Fugaku: God … I love you! -grabs Minato and makes a run for the bed room-

Me: Your welcome and I like you I guess?

Haku: I … I'm finally in here … talking with you all! :'D

Me: … wow … you're sentimental about why?

Haku: Everyone gets to come here, but I don't! :C

Naruto: … well … Where is the SasuNaru in here?

Sasuke: YES! Where is it?

Me: erm … it'll come! I swear it!

Sasori: What is up with me only talking once? And what about Shikamaru? He never even spoke!

Me: Erm … I don't know?

Sasori: I'd better get my Deidara soon! -attacks-

Me: WAH! -runs away- Tobi you do it!

Tobi: While Elena-chan is running away … please review!

And … This was Yours truly, Bad Writer xD


	9. It's mission time part: 2!

Me: Well ... I'm updating for your reading pleasure! ... erm yeah and all. This will prolly be the last chapter with a SasuNaru lemon in the end, but hey ... IT WILL BE LONG DAMN IT!

Itachi: You know the rules, no one told you to click this story and read and no one ever said there won't be lemons. Once again, if there is a man standing behind you saying, "READ IT BITCH OR I'LL FUCKING SHOOT YOU!" then I'd suggest you seek help and we are sorry for offending you.

Hidan: Yeah ... Tobi and Zetsu are fulfilling their hedonistic pleasures, so I'm here to do Tobi's fucking job. So FUCKING ENJOY IT OR JASHIN WILL FUCKING KILL YOU, FUCK YOUR REMAINS, KILL THEM, AND THEN RAPE YOU IN DEATH BEFORE SENDING YOU DOWN TO HELL!

Me: ... erm ... that was nice Hidan.

Itachi: -gets ductape- I'll get him … Elena-chan owns her things and that damn car that I don't have. My little, foolish brother owns Naruto and Kishimoto-san owns the rights to the show.

Me: Thanks Itachi! :D

Chapter 9

It's mission time part 2!  
Last Time:

"Ladies and gentlemen! Welcome to the first annual Mangekyou fashion show! I'm your host, world renowned Haku Momochi!" Haku said as everyone clapped.

"And now! We'll start off this fashion show with …

And we continue this with …  
"And now, we'll start our fashion show with … the langire section!" Sasuke's jaw dropped to the floor as Haku smiled and waved for the DJ to play and the models to begin.

Naruto smirked as he walked out, nodding for Kiba to start it off. Kiba sighed as he looked to the back, seeing Hidan point to his iPod and give hims a look of, 'Go for it!'. Kiba sighed and plugged in his iPod, knowing that Hidan was pulling all the strings and is the actual DJ.

Hidan smirked as he pressed play, letting "This is the girl that I want," play and Naruto walk on stage. Everyone gasped as they watched him strut out, the blue silk fluttering around behind him as he made it to the end, posing and showing off his Bad ass uke look.

The cameras flashed uncontrollably, the crowed went wild, and Sasuke's cock wanted out. Naruto smirked as Haku began to talk, his eyes trained on Sasuke. "This is our wonderful blue men's langire, it comes with its own robe and ..."

Naruto smirked even more, turning around and stopping just before going to the back to take off the robe. "... and the silk boxers can be adjusted to fit as jockeys. They make your ass look fantastic and they come in dark green, black, and red." Sasuke gulped as Naruto sensually began to bend down and pick up the robe, showing off his ass as Haku mentioned the ass.

Naruto went back, nodding to Hinata to go on when Haku began to speak. "Our next piece is a womens piece," Hinata walked out, her smile making the cameras go crazy and she even made people rush off to the bathroom.

Kiba's jaw dropped as he watched Hinata up close, her movements were calculated and taken with precision, her smirk was one to make you weak in the knees, and as she glanced his way, the look in her eyes made you want to beg her for release.

Hinata smiled, her timid self screaming from inside of her head where she was being manhandled and thrown into a closet. The cameras flashed wildly as she posed at the end, one knee bent slightly, a hand resting on it, and her ass perfectly situated in the air.

"This is a silk butterfly, it comes with the shoes and the robes come in black, purple, and red. But the most interesting part is ..."

Hinata smirked as she ripped it off, showing off her two piece and the ribbons it came in. "It's the ribbons and how the assent to the back, making it look like butterfly wings."

Hinata walked down the catwalk, giving Kiba a wink and wiggling her ass as she made it off the stage. The two twins smirked as they walked on stage, Ino and Deidara heading out first.

"Our next piece is one of the twin set! This is the Honey set." Haku said as Ino and Deidara walked out, their robes taken off and in hand. Ino walked ahead, her yellow two piece shimmering in the flashes of the cameras.

"The womans, has honey bees lining the back, and connecting the two piece together. "Ino flipped her hair, turning as she bent over and threw a sultry look at the camera as they took various shots of her ass and back. Shikamaru gulped as Ino's eyes immediately located him and gave him a wink.

Ino smirked as she waked behind Deidara and posed just as he walked forward. Sasori gasped and had a nosebleed as Deidara walked Ino, the jockeys a little too tight and the silk robe he finally donned did nothing to hide it.

"This piece lets guys move and breathe freely, and it does not ride up." Deidara smirked as he bent over just like Ino and lifted the robe to show off his ass. Sasori growled as some guys behind him began to whistle crudely.

Ino and Deidara giggled and walked off the stage, waving to Kyuubi and Shukaku to go. Kyuubi and Shukaku both smirked as they entered, the chains and silk shimmering even brighter as the sea of flashed grew. "This piece is part of our slave meme. It comes with detachable chains, whips and even handcuffs."

Kyuubi smirked as Shukaku got on his knees and bowed down to him, holding up the cuffs and showing the cameras every detail Haku said. Kyuubi raised his hand and swung it around in a circle, making a small staff appear from out of thin air. He cracked the whip in the air and smirked as the crowed went wild.

Naruto smirked from behind the curtains, turning to the other models that were there before them. "Thank you Naruto-san for doing the langire for us. We would never have touched them!" Naruto smiled at his new friends.

"Its ok guys." Naruto smiled as he walked over to the models. There was Yume, one of the girls. Kurai the other and lastly the only guy was Shiroi.

"Yume, your purple hair will be difficult, but I think tora is alright." Yume smiled and nodded, running off to the dressing room.

"Kurai, your orange hair is ok for it so take neko." She nodded and rafter her friend, who was now at makeup with Ino doing her hair.

"Shiroi, your raven hair makes you perfect for kurohyou." He nodded and sighed, taking the dressing room that Kurai had just vacated.

Kyuubi and Shukaku were finished with their modeling and came in just as the lights dimmed down a little and Kiba put "Bounce" on. "And now it's time for our Animaru collection!" Haku cheered as Naruto appeared first. "This first one is the Kitsune, the fox."

Naruto strutted his way to the end with a small adorable blush, twirling his tail in his hand as the cameras took pictures of his tight orange and black shorts with his orange and black belly shirt. Sasuke drooled as he watched Naruto walk, pose, and wink as he turned and high fived a girl with purple head behind him.

"Next up is the Tora, the tiger." The girl walked up, her skirt and shirt showing off her assets nicely. She walked forward as Naruto left, grabbing her tail and twirling it around shyly, a small blush covering her cheeks like Naruto's.

"Now we have Inu, the dog, Neko, the cat, and Kurohyou, the panther." One by one Hinata, Kurai, and Shiroi stepped out, getting the same reaction as those before them.

The cameras went wild as they posed together, Hinata bending over with Shiroi behind her, holding her hips and Kurai beside them both leaning in. Kiba seethed as he glared at Shiroi's hands trying to burn the offending hands off. Shiroi smirked as he felt the burning gaze of someone on his hands.

"So miss Hinata," he whispered as he leaned down and brought his lips to her ear. "Which one is yours?" Hinata smirked motioned for the DJ area where Shiroi could see a very hansom man looking pissed off to the point of murder.

Shiroi paled and looked away, trying hard not to get an erection in those tight clothes. "Geez Hinata-chan! You are mean!" Hinata smirked as they got up and walked away, winking at Kiba when he caught her eye.

"I know." Shiroi grumbled as she left the stage, and sniggering Kurai right behind her. "Yeah well my Tenshi will be angry with you! He will kill you for posing like that with me."

He sighed once he went in, Hinata quirking her eyebrow at him. "Tenshi is my boyfriend." She nodded and left to change as the next round got up.

"Next up is our cuddly Panda, Itachi the weasel, Shika the deer, and Tori the bird!" Haku said as the curtains opened to show the last models.

Itachi glared at Haku and Sasuke out right laughed at him. "Damn Itachi, I think Haku knows you!" Itachi glared at Sasuke as the rest of Team-S joined in on the teasing and mocking of Itachi.

Shukaku, Kyuubi, Ino, and Deidara all walked out as "Toxic" came on. Shukaku was wearing skin tight black skinny jeans with silky insides and a silk belly shirt with white in the middle. He wore panda ears on top and dark eyeliner.

Gaara fumed as Shukaku smirked at him. "Well it seems Gaara is being mocked." Itachi chuckled as Gaara glared at the stage with a huge blush.

Kyuubi wore a small hat with weasel ears on and a long sleeved gray belly shirt. He wore skin tight shorts and for a laugh, he painted Itachi's lines on his face, making everyone laugh.

Itachi glared at the lines Kyuubi had on his face, but his eyes were drawn to Naruto who was smirking and laughing at him. "Naruto will pay for this!" Sasuke chuckled as Kyuubi walked away and posed next to Shukaku.

Ino walked up next, her outfit was short brown shorts with a deer tail attached, a brown tank top with matching gloves, and large deer ears.

Shikamaru sighed as Ino winked at him, hopping a little and giving an adorable smile to the cameras. "They're laughing at all of us." Everyone turned to Shikamaru as he glared at Ino.

"What?" Sasuke asked, wondering how he was laughed at.

"Think about it. The Itachi … the Panda … and now the Shika. They represent us." Sasuke laughed as Ino turned around and waited patiently with Shukaku and Kyuubi as Deidara made his way to the center stage spot light.

Deidara was dressed as a small bird, his wings situated at his back making him look like an angel. He had a feather like shirt and shorts and a small beak that just made him look adorable. He smiled at the semes and gave an apologizing eye contact with each one. He walked back and posed with the others as the song ended and Haku came on the stage.

"Well that's a wrap! And I'd like to thank a good friend of mine that helped get this fashion show under wraps! … Naruto Uzumaki!" Naruto smiled his adorable uke smile as he walked out in his Kitsune outfit, liking it more than he should. The crowd applauded as he walked up and bowed, smiling to everyone as he walked over to Haku.

"Thanks! Haku, but I wouldn't have gotten anything done without my DJ and my models!" Everyone applauded as Kiba and the models came out, each one still wearing their animaru clothes.

"Also thank you to Mr Madara for the gig and the free clothes!" Everyone laughed as Naruto grinned, a man getting up from behind the DJ station and walking up on stage.

"You are certainly welcome, now on for the real thing! These and many more of our collections are on sale tomorrow and pre-ordering can be done in the lobby!" With that everyone got up and left, the models staying up on stage as Madara walked closer to them.

"Now, you are all welcome to invite anyone to the back for the after party." They all smiled at the intimidating man as he headed to the back, Yume and Kurai following after him. Naruto nodded to the semes as they turned away, Shiroi walking off stage over to a guy in the shadows.

"Shiroi! Where are you going?" He turned back to Hinata and smiled, pulling the man with him back on stage as the semes got on through the other side. "This is my boyfriend, Tenshi" Kiba stared at Shiroi and smirked when Hinata giggled, her having made him into a fool.

"Lets get going, my sisters aren't going to fare very well back there with Madara … that rapist." They stared at Shiroi as he walked off.

"Wait! What do you mean by, "that rapist"?" Shiroi turned back to them and took on an uneasy look.

"He means that Madara offered him and his sisters big money to sleep with him together, but when they refused he almost raped him and Yume." They all stared at Tenshi as his fists tightened.

"That bastard of an assistant of his, Danzo, told me everything then laughed at me when I couldn't get to Shiroi." Naruto nodded towards his teams on the doors and took the semes to the back, Tenshi and Shiroi glaring at Madara's closeness to the girls.

"Well, who are these young men?" Madara asked as he stepped away from the glaring young women.

"These are our dates and boyfriends." Responded Naruto as Madara came closer to him.

The door busted open and in walked Sai, his fake smile growing huge when he saw Naruto. "NARUTO MY LOVE!" Naruto glared at Sai as he ran to him, stepping out of the way at the last second and watching as Sai landed a big smooch on Madara.

"What the hell kid!" Sai opened his eyes, him honestly thinking that he was kissing Naruto.

"OH GOD! I kissed a thing!" Sai fell to the ground holding his stomach as Madara glared at him.

"Hey kid … at least I own a dick!" Sai blushed and looked away, growling as Madara laughed at him and Naruto joining in on the fun.

"HAHAHAHA! Karma got you bad Sai!" Naruto fell on his ass as Sai glared at Madara and him.

"I don't find his perverted comment funny, Dick less!" Naruto glared at him as Madara quirked an eyebrow.

"You say he is dick less, yet you have none to judge one." Naruto busted up laughing more as Sai blushed and glared at Madara, now standing up and staring him in the eyes.

"I like you kid, you my dear friend are funny." Sai glared at him and huffed.

"First of all Old Man, I am not yours! Secondly I am not funny!" Naruto and Kyuubi both held their sides as Sai glared at Madara more.

"Well to answer your pondering, the you are not mine part … we'll see about that. And about you not being funny … well that's just what you think." Naruto and Kyuubi both looked at each other, giggling and said one word. "Déjà vu!"

Sai spluttered and glared at Madara as his hand went out and molested his ass. "Gah! PERVERT!" Sai ran away with Madara on his tail.

"Wait! You and I have to discuss our futures! What about our wedding?" Naruto and Kyuubi were on the ground with everyone starring at them curiously.

"What was that about?" They all asked, spooking them with their perfect unity.

"Well … Sai did the same thing to us this morning, remember?" Naruto's team made an "oh" and giggled as the semes just stared and the new models stared even more.

"Well … lets just finish up here." They all nodded and began to mingle around, their i Pods acting as receptors for anything suspicious.

Naruto and Sasuke began to walk the perimeter, looking for anything suspicious. "What are we supposed to find?" Sasuke shrugged and pulled out his iPod.

"Apparently we're supposed to find out if he's the one who stole the Sacred Scroll of Sealing." Naruto's eyes flashed and he had a look of panic come over him.

"The Scroll is s-stolen?" Sasuke nodded and showed him the report. "Yes, it says that the decoy was stolen, but they just want to know who did it." Naruto sighed in relief and nodded, moving to a closed door.

"Hey Sasuke … is this what I think it is?" Sasuke moved closer and put his ear to the door.

"A-ah! F-fuck, you are … tight!"

"G-Get off of m-me! … oh Kami-sama!"

"Argh! … so tight … so hot!"

"Mmmh! M-More! … ah! H-HARDER! … Oh god!"

Sasuke stared at Naruto and nodded, feeling a blush on his face and the feeling of puke getting ready to leave him. Naruto turned green, walking away from the door and stepping back, running back to the bathrooms with Sasuke on his tail.

They were stopped by Kiba who was staring at them the whole time. "Hey! What's wrong? You went to that door and just ran like it was the door to the devil's lair!" Naruto turned even greener and ran, leaving Sasuke there to answer Kiba's question.

"Go and listen to it!" Sasuke ran, hot on Naruto's trail and holding his hand to his mouth. Kiba turned to Hinata and nodded for her to follow him. They walked to the door, getting the others there too.

"Alright guys, Naruto and Sasuke said they saw something, lets get in there and see it for ourselves!" They all nodded as Kiba and Hinata got close to the door, their faces going from a blush to a very dark green.

"OH GOD!" Kiba yelled as he and Hinata ran away from door. They all stared at each other as Itachi and Sasori opened the door.

In the middle of the room, there was a extra king sized bed. And in the middle of that was Sai, face down with Madara behind him and fucking him senseless.

"A-Ah! Harder! FASTER!" Sai yelled as Madara pounded into him. Madara had his head thrown back, fucking Sai even faster than before. Neither of them noticed as everyone ran from the room and straight to the over flowing bathroom.

"Oh God my EYES!"

"Kami-sama save us!"

"Why are we acting this way when we know we liked what we saw?" Everyone stared at the new person in the room as if he were crazy.

"Gai-sensei?" They all fell back anime style as he made his good guy pose and made the mirrors break.

"That's me!" They all just stared at him as he smiled. He walked over to them and pointed at the erections on the guys and the blushes on the girls. "And these are yours!"

Everyone blushed as they walked out, Naruto and Sasuke already having been gone and using the commotion as a distraction in order to go deeper into the enemy territory.

"Sasuke … the scroll is not here, I can't sense the boobie trap I set on it." Sasuke's eyebrows furrowed and he stared at the iPod.

"I think you're right Naruto … lets just get out of here and leave Sai." Naruto smirked as he nodded, blowing on a soundless whistle and following Sasuke out the window. Kiba's ears perked up and he smirked, motioning for everyone to leave.

"Hinata, lets go." Hinata nodded and smiled, waving good bye to the new models and following Kiba out the door. Soon the whole place was empty except for Madara and Sai.

Sasuke and Naruto laughed as they jumped into their room, the night's high finally getting to them as they crash landed on Naruto's bed.

"Naruto, you know I love you, and I know that you still don't know yet, but I still love you." Naruto smiled as Sasuke kissed him. He felt Sasuke's tongue swipe at his bottom lip and he gasped, giving Sasuke the perfect opportunity to enter the hot cavernous temple that was Naruto's mouth. Sasuke explored every inch there was inside Naruto's mouth, his tongue lovingly caressing Naruto's teeth, gums, walls, and lastly his tongue. The glorious taste of it all had Sasuke high and had Naruto panting for breath. Sasuke pulled away, smirking at Naruto's breathless state, looking like he just got thoroughly fucked.

Naruto looked at Sasuke and smiled, hugging him and planting kisses everywhere he could. "Oh Sasuke, I do love you!" Sasuke smiled as he kissed Naruto back, from his neck to his ear, he left tiny marks on Naruto that told everyone that he was Sasuke's.

They panted and moaned as hands were everywhere. Sasuke's hands were lovingly caressing Naruto's body, making Naruto arch as he slowly peeled away every article of clothing Naruto had, leaving the belt with the tail and the ears on Naruto. Naruto looked up at Sasuke with the cutest uke look anyone could ever see, making the raven growl possessively and hold the blonde to himself.

"You know that now I won't let you go, and that you're stuck with me forever." Naruto giggled and nodded, nibbling sexily on Sasuke's earlobe and occasionally letting his tongue enter and swipe at the inside, making the raven quiver and growl with want.

"Who says I don't want it?" Sasuke smirked as he attacked the blonde's neck, leaving bigger marks there than before. Naruto could feel Sasuke's clothed erection rubbing against his exposed one and he whimpered, pulling at Sasuke's clothes and telling him he wanted them off.

Sasuke smirked as he sat up, slowly and sensually stripping off his over shirt and ripping off his undershirt. Naruto gasped as he saw Sasuke rip it off, gasping even more when the raven's taught chest and abs became more visible to him.

Sasuke smirked as he slowly unbuckled his pants, taking off everything he had slowly so as to tease the blonde. When Sasuke's erection became visible, Naruto blushed and covered himself, feeling like he was no match for the HUGE raven. Sasuke chuckled and opened Naruto's legs, lovingly kissing his thighs as he stared passionately into Naruto's eyes.

"Don't hide yourself from me Kit, I love you the way you are, and damn are you sexy this way." Naruto blushed and nodded, moaning when Sasuke kissed his thigh once more and smiled at him.

Sasuke lifted Naruto's legs and looked at him in awe making the blonde blush even more. He gasped as he began working his finger into Naruto's tight hole. Naruto thought it was funny that he was having the same reactions as him to his touching. Sasuke's fingers were large and Naruto felt full already, he was loving the sensations.

Sasuke added another and then another finger. He began scissoring his fingers and Naruto was damn near panting. Sasuke watched aptly as Naruto took his fingers and he seemed to be breathing differently. This only served to make Naruto hotter. Naruto's cock was so hard that he thought it would break.

"Sasuke I'm ready, please." Sasuke nodded and then lathered lube all over himself. He pushed at the entrance and the head popped in. Naruto barely held back a groan.

"Sasuke .. ah ... wait a minute." Sasuke nodded, his face held much concentration as he waited and let Naruto adjust to the feeling.

"G-Go ahead Sasuke ... m-make love to me" Sasuke smiled as he kissed Naruto once more, moving himself deeper into the blonde as he did so, slowly working his huge cock into him. With each inch and stroke, Sasuke was claiming his ass, his body, his soul and Naruto would never be the same.

Sasuke was moving tortuously slow and Naruto was going crazy. "S-Sasuke! F-Faster!" Sasuke smiled and leaned down, hugging the blonde close to him.

"No, I'm not going to fuck you, I'm going to make sweet, slow love to you." Naruto smiled and kissed Sasuke once more, Sasuke's tongue entering his mouth and was lovingly rubbing his tongue on Naruto's

If it weren't for the soundproof rooms, everyone in the damn hall would know what they were doing by the end of the night. Soon Sasuke had stopped with the short thrusts and had begun long slow strokes.

Each stroke pressed against Naruto's prostate and made him groan. Sasuke leaned down once again to claim his lips and began stroking a little more faster and faster. Naruto was trying not to yell but it was so hard. He buried his face in Sasuke's neck and breathed in his scent, he was light headed with all the sensations.

The feeling of almost constant pressure on his prostate coupled with the feeling of his cock pressed against them was driving Naruto over the edge. Sasuke began grunting with each thrust and Naruto knew that he was getting close. Naruto reached between them and took a hold of his own cock, wanting to cum with Sasuke but Sasuke stopped him, taking Naruto's cock himself and giving it long, loving pulls,

The gentleness of it all caused Naruto's ass muscles to clench around Sasuke and he started pumping a little faster, spasming and groaning. Naruto shot his load between them while feeling Sasuke pulse inside of him. They both bit down on each others shoulders, leaving marks that would be permanent.

Sasuke was still embedded in Naruto but he felt himself softening. Sasuke leaned on his forearm to look into Naruto's face, his eyes. Naruto was glowing with a small smile on his face while he was rubbing his cum into his chest. Sasuke stopped him and licked all of his cum up. Naruto smiled and cupped his face, then kissed him lazily.

Sasuke and Naruto both stared at the bites they gave each other, Naruto's turning into a blue wolf and Sasuke's turning into a red fox. Both knew that since Naruto was half demon, they had been mated and given each other mating marks. Sasuke smiled as Naruto traced the fox, looking at it awe and wonderment.

Sasuke started kissing his lips, cheek and neck while nibbling on his ear. "I love you Naruto." He heard a gasp from Naruto and looked up to see Naruto smiling at him with tears in his eyes.

"I love you too Sasuke." Sasuke smiled as he kissed Naruto's lips once more, Naruto granting him access to his mouth as Sasuke explored him once again.

"And I love Hinata." Both Naruto and Sasuke turned around fast and stared at Kiba, Hinata, and Kyuubi, all with blushes on their faces and staring everywhere but at them.

"What do you want?" Naruto sighed as he pulled his bed sheet up and covered himself and Sasuke, Sasuke just smirked and hugged the blonde close to him.

"Well, we went to Dad's office to report on the mission, but Fugaku and him were getting busy, so we came here to talk to you about another mission, but we find Sasuke making sweet love to you and telling you he loved you. Then you both bite each other and the marks turn into that." Naruto blushed and looked away from his smug brother as the door busted open and Itachi came in.

"Kyuubi and Naruto! What was the meaning of that fashion show? And why are you still in the weasel outfit?" Kyuubi whimpered as Itachi glared death all over the place, skipping Kyuubi with his glare of death and settling for Naruto.

Naruto smirked and shrugged, turning to Sasuke for a little support but finding him just smirking and raising an eyebrow at him. Naruto sighed once again and turned to the pissed off weasel. "We didn't mean for you guys to get pissed off, trust me on this one. We just wanted to show you guys that we are yours and no one is going to change that." Itachi, Kiba, and Sasuke raised an eyebrow on that, but shrugged and turned to look at Hinata.

"Ano ... Deidara was going to go as the Sasori, but he decided the Tori was better." They all chuckled and busted out laughing as Sasori entered the room and had a "WTF" look on his face.

"Is that true?" Naruto nodded sheepishly and Deidara walked in behind Sasori.

"What, un? Why are you all looking at me like that." They all pointed to Sasori as he stared at Deidara.

"Why did you take Tori instead of Sasori?" Deidara blushed and looked away, trying hard to not look at Sasori's eyes.

"B-Because I d-didn't want you to take it wrong and be angry just like Itachi did. Me and Naruto were the only ones who took your thoughts into consideration on this." The semes looked to the ground sheepishly except Sasuke and Sasori, who only smiled at their little ukes.

"So, what is this extra mission that is so important that you just had to interrupt my time with Sasu-nator?" Sasuke spluttered and glared at Naruto as he busted out laughing with Hinata soon following.

"Well while Sai really isn't a trained ANBU agent, he was still undercover and went in." Kiba began as Sasori snorted.

"Oh he went in alright ... way in." They all nodded at Sasori's comment as Kiba kept going.

"He didn't get anything suspicious but ... he's engaged to be married and Madara has quit being a bad guy. He told Sai that he thought his life through the last time in prison, so now he's starting over with a small company and an even smaller fashion company, which is where you guys came in."

"So if Madara didn't steal anything, then who took the decoy?" They all turned to Hinata as she pondered out loud, a small beeping sound coming from Kyuubi startling them from Hinata.

"That's the alarm on the scroll I set up. It says here that is was activated in Madara's place, but even deeper." They turned to Kiba for answers but he shrugged.

"Madara is down stairs with Minato discussing the wedding preparations, and Sai is tied up to a chair beside him, so how can he be over there right now?" Naruto looked up and flashed a knowing look but Kiba dismissed it.

"No Naruto, he needs loads of chakra to do the Shadow clone jutsu, and the sensors detect nothing from him." They all stared at the floor, occasionally giving out ideas and Kiba shooting them down.

"Wait! Shiroi said that Danzo was there, but after the show and we went back there, he was nowhere in sight. And Naruto's sensors indicated that the scroll was not in the building. Maybe Danzo left the building and brought the decoy scroll to the building to frame Madara." They all thought it out while Sasuke smirked, he knew he was right.

"Sasuke has a point! I saw Danzo leave when Hidan played that last song and made me pull out a new record to make it look like it was me. He was getting up and walking to the exit. I thought that he just wanted to beat the crowd, but Sasuke is right." Sasuke smirked in triumph and Naruto smacked his arm playfully.

"Alright lets get going and ... why are you all laying on my bed while Sasuke and me are naked?" They all grinned and fake yawned, Kiba looking up at them to speak.

"Because we're sleepy!" Naruto and Sasuke both raised an eyebrow and kicked them all off, being careful with Hinata since she was only sitting.

"Get off and out!" They all chuckled as they left Naruto and Sasuke alone. They got dressed, Naruto in his fox outfit, and Sasuke in his black an red suit.

"So Sasuke … you will be mine forever … are you ok with that?" Sasuke looked at Naruto, his eyes already filling with tears and a hurt puppy look took over his face. Sasuke sighed as he hugged the blonde to him and made him look into his eyes.

"Look at me Naruto, you are the only person alive that I ever told I love you. Do you think that I wouldn't want to live my life with you? I love you Naruto, and nothing is going to change that fact." Naruto smiled and hugged Sasuke as they walked out, a clapping interrupting them of their moment.

They looked over at Kiba as he and the teams all clapped for them. "That was just so beautiful!" They were all startled when Kakashi poofed out of nowhere and hugged Sasuke and Naruto.

"My Sasuke is all grown up now!" They all rolled their eyes at the fake tears Kakashi was shedding, not knowing that they were in fact real. Iruka poofed up behind them, smiling and hugging Naruto and Sasuke as well.

Naruto raised an eyebrow and stared at Iruka, then surprised them all when he hugged Iruka back and began to cry. "MY Iruka is all grown up now! Look at you, looking like you've just been thoroughly fucked!" Iruka's eyes widened and he blushed as Kakashi chuckled and hugged him from behind.

"Yeah, he's all grown up alright." Naruto took a step away from Kakashi, fearing his perverted tendencies.

"Alright, lets get down there and catch us a Danzo!" They all nodded and ran over to the window, everyone jumping out and landing perfectly on the ground as if they had been walking that whole time.

"Naruto! Watch out because he may look helpless, but he's got secrets under those bandages." Naruto nodded at Kyuubi and ran, Sasuke on his side and nodding to him as well.

"Hidan! You take charge of the other teams, Teams S and U, grab a partner and scatter about the building, surround it and make sure there is no escape. We don't want anyone leaving without us knowing." They all nodded and scattered about, Sasuke sticking close to Naruto as they ran up to the building.

"Sasuke, cover me and stick close, I don't think it'll be easy to take him down, considering it was because of Danzo that Madara could escape our grasp." Sasuke nodded as they entered the building, two shadow clones following them from other view points. They stealthily made it to the room where the scroll was being kept, curses could be heard from the other side of the door, making Naruto nod to Sasuke and blast the door open.

There in the middle of the room, was Danzo. He was trying to read the scroll, but all he saw was blank. "So, you're an agent I presume? Well then this is new for me since I know every agent in the ranks. Who are you!" Naruto smirked and let his demonic side change him, the fox ears and tails of his outfit actually turning into the real deal as he transformed himself.

"I'm Kage faia*. I believe we've met." Danzo took a step back as the beautiful blonde god came closer to him, grinning his toothy grin and showing off his razor sharp teeth. Danzo smirked as he walked closer to Naruto, taking off his bandages as he went.

When he had them off, Naruto looked on in utter disbelief as Danzo smirked and chuckled at the horrified expression on Naruto's face. Sasuke stared in shock as Naruto froze on the spot. "Naruto! Naruto move!" Naruto didn't budge as Danzo laughed and walked forward.

"Whats the matter Sasuke? You can't get your whore to move?" Sasuke growled and ran over to Naruto, shaking him violently. Naruto didn't move an inch, his eyes still staring at nowhere and looking horrified.

"What did you do!" Sasuke saw red as he glared at Danzo, Danzo just chuckled and walked casually closer, stopping 10 feet away as Sasuke growled warningly at him.

"I just evened the playing field a little, nothing else. He's alright and he can see and hear us, but he just can't move. Now Sasuke if you would please come with me, I promise I won't harm your little whore." Sasuke growled, taking on a fighting stance in front of Naruto.

"Very well then, suit yourself ..."

[D:][D:][D:]D:[D:][D:][D:][D:][D:][D:][D:]CLIFF HANGER![:C][:C][:C][:C][:C][:C][:C]:C][:C][:C][:C]

ME: OMG! I did it again and I didn't mean to this time!

Naruto: God! What did you do to me?

Sasuke: Danzo will pay for that!

Me: Chill! I have a few things to say! … oh and I lied! This isn't the only chapter! xD  
#1: what will happen next? .. cause I don't know! ^^;  
#2: I'm thinking that two more chapters and it's done … and another SasuNaru scene for those who ask for one?  
#3: I know its a little rushed but bare with me, my twin sister needs my laptop because hers was killed by all her typing. She has 5 projects all due at the same time so … she killed it. But I will get her a new one for our birthday! … its next month so it won't take long!

Naruto: You have a lot going on don't you?

Me: You have no IDEA! I TOLD her to start them during the summer! The school even sent us what they were going to be about!

Sasuke: So you're done with yours?

Me: Yup, but enough about me … lets get on with this Tobi!

Tobi: -enters looking disheveled- Elena-chan needs reviews to keep going, please review!

Me: If you guys have ideas about anything, don't be afraid to tell me about them. That does NOT mean flames! XD

Sasuke: Danzo will die next chapter!

Me: Yes he will!

Tobi: That's all for today!


	10. The fight for survival

Me: I'm SO SORRY! I wanted to get this in so badly, but then I got caught up in 'The Silent Angel' So I didn't. But hey, I'm here now!

Naruto: One thing readers, just because she doesn't update much on these does not mean she doesn't love you all.

Me: So true, Naruto, so true. I love you all! Especially if you review, and if you want to give me a Birthday gift … I just want some reviews … my Birthday is on the 13th xD so yeah … lolz

Zabuza: I want some more ZabuHaku fics!

Sasuke: SASUNARU LEMONS FTW!

Me: … You guys need some serious help … more serious than Itachi!

Itachi: I can't help it, your car is just that awesome sauce.

Me: Itachi … get help, and take Zabuza and Sasuke with you.  
Now! enjoy this chapter, I promise to get it to be long and good, if I can, because my sister is doing her exams and I already passed mine xD … I'm staying home and not going to school for you guys because I loves you! xD

Naruto: Enjoy! And don't forget to wear underwear! :D?

Me: That was not necessary, Naruto … xD lolz

Chapter 10  
The fight for survival

Last time:  
_"What did you do!" Sasuke saw red as he glared at Danzo, who just chuckled and walked casually closer, stopping 10 feet away as Sasuke growled warningly at him._

"_I just evened the playing field a little, nothing else. He's alright and he can see and hear us, but he just can't move. Now Sasuke if you would please come with me, I promise I won't harm your little whore." Sasuke growled, taking on a fighting stance in front of Naruto._

"_Very well then, suit yourself …"_

Now:  
"Very well then, suit yourself." Danzo jumped, doing a series of hand movements before pulling back and making a huge fireball. Sasuke dodged, jumping away and taking Naruto with him. Danzo smirked as he watched Sasuke dodge the barrage of fireballs.

"What's the matter? Can't fight back, Sasuke?" Sasuke growled and jumped away from another barrage of fire as they came at him, it was like Danzo was trying to get at Naruto and not him. He could sense the chakra of Naruto's clones as they set up their attack.

"NO!" Sasuke shouted as the first clone came out, smirking at Sasuke as he jumped behind Danzo.

"Nice try Danzo, but that's not me. That's a clone." Just as he said this, the frozen Naruto in Sasuke's arms poofed away, secretly turning into an armband and latching itself onto Sasuke. _**'It's a trap Boss, that is the real **__**Naruto on your arm, but the clones got him out of the way, now fight off this fucker and get Naruto to Tsunade!'**_ Sasu yelled into his ear as Sasuke glared at Danzo.

_**'Shut up brat!'**_ yelled a little guy on Danzo's shoulder.

_**'Who the hell are you? And what gives you the fucking right to call me brat?'**_ Sasu yelled, growling as the chibi on Danzo's shoulder chuckled and smirked at him.

_**'The names Zo, and your face gives me the right you fucking bitch!'**_ Zo yelled towards Sasu, jumping off of Danzo and smirking up at him.

_**'I'll take care of him Boss.'**_ Sasu said, jumping off of Sasuke's shoulder and meeting Zo halfway.

Their light sabers clashed as they each squared off, Zo in a Darth Vader outfit and Sasu in a Luke Skywalker outfit. _**'You're going down!'**_ Sasu yelled, slashing at Zo, his light saber zooming at Zo's face.

_**'-weird breathing- You wish! -weird breathing- I will take you down!'**_ Zo gritted back, glaring at Sasu as he swung his light saber in the air and back towards him.

_**'Stop dreaming you old fart! Light always wins against dark! The dark shall be destroyed, and the force shall be one again!'**_ Sasu said, dodging a blow to his abdomen.

_**'Sasu … I am your father! Join the Dark side and we shall rule the world as father and son!'**_ Zo said, holding his light saber at bay.

_**'What the fuck? This isn't Star Wars you old fart! And Sasuke is my father!'**_ Sasu yelled back, stabbing Zo in the arm and jumping away as he countered with a slash at his side, wounding him slightly.

_**'SASU!'**_ Sasu turned around, finding Naru running towards him with tears in his eyes. **'Sasu please, don't! He'll kill you!'** Naru yelled as he reached him.

_**'It's alright Naru-chan, I'll be alright.'**_ There was a sinister laugh behind them and Zo stared at them with amusement in his eyes.

_**'Aw, how touching, but this isn't the time. You can tell each other how much you love each other when you DIE!'**_ Zo shouted out, the last word punctuated with a thrust of his now sword into Sasu's side.

_**'SASU!'**_ Naru yelled, jumping back as Zo turned to him. Sasu coughed up blood, he couldn't bare for Naru to be hurt.

_**'Hey you old fart! I'm still here!'**_ he yelled as Naruto's clone began to step over them. **_'Come at me!'_**

Zo turned to him and smirked, jumping over and clashing his sword with Sasu, making Sasu jump back and smirk. _**'Chidori blade!'**_ He yelled out, jumping back and thrusting his katana into Zo's chest, watching as he fell to the ground and coughed up blood before he disappeared altogether.

_**'He's gone Naru-chan, he can't hurt us now.'**_ Naru smiled and hugged Sasu, finding the blood that was still pouring out.

_**'Come on, lets go find Kyuu-chan and get him to fix you right up,'**_ Naru said, smiling at Sasu and pulling him along.

"So it was, very clever, but you can't dodge me now! Madara isn't here to protect you now, and you're up against me!" Danzo yelled out, boosting his chakra and revealing the sharingan he possessed as he watched, horrified as Zo died "ZO! No! You mother fucking brat! I'll kill you for that!"

"Sasu! Damn it, hold on!" Sasuke yelled as he watched his Sasu being carried off by little Naru-chan, but his attention was caught by Danzo's sharingan.

"Where the hell did you get a sharingan?" Sasuke yelled as Danzo approached the blonde clone, smirking as he did.

"Ever wonder what happened to your cousin, Shisui? Well, now you know." Danzo said with a smirk as he attacked Naruto's clone. Sasuke stared at Danzo, frozen to his spot as he processed Danzo's words.

"Y-You … killed him? You ruined Itachi? YOU KILLED SHISUI?" Sasuke yelled out, silent tears streaming down his face.

"Shut up!" Danzo yelled back, circling Naruto's clone as he got ready to attack.

"TELL ME WHY?" Sasuke yelled, taking a step and putting his hand on Naruto's clone, pushing him back and glaring at Danzo.

"Oh, so now the pussy is crying?" Sasuke clenched his hands and glared more heatedly at Danzo, daring him to keep it up. "Fine, I'll tell you."

_~~Flashback~~  
"Itachi! Go with Shisui, do NOT let Danzo get away!" Fugaku yelled as he fought off another wave of ninjas working for Madara. Itachi nodded and left, Shisui right on his tail as they sped off to find Danzo._

"_Shisui, you take Danzo, I'll find the missing jinchuuriki." Shisui smirked and nodded, it was about time he met up with Danzo. They split up, Itachi going off to find the jinchuuriki, and Shisui going off to fight off Danzo. It was a well known fact that Danzo was the true mastermind behind Madara, and Shisui had a bone to pick with him._

"_Ah, so the great Shisui finally comes to me, its a great honor and privilege to fight with the best of the Uchiha." Danzo said as he stood up from his seat and walked closer to him._

"_DANZO!" Shisui yelled, his sharingan bleeding into the mangekyou._

"_Hn, what's with the yelling, squirt?" Danzo said, quirking an eyebrow and smirking at him._

"_You, you monster! You killed my parents! Tried to kill ME! And you killed the only girl I will ever love! What the hell do you want from me?" Shisui yelled, anger clouding his eyes from the fact that he himself was trapped and there was no escape for him, he was done for._

"_Oh? You still don't get it? All these years, you have been a prodigy, the best of the best other than Itachi. And your sharingan eye is as strong as they get … and I want it." Danzo said, a smirk clear in his voice as he walked closer to the stunned Uchiha, the realization that he was trapped finally getting into his rage clouded mind._

"_What the hell? Why can't I m-move?" Shisui thought, finding that he can't even make an attempt at movement._

"_Whats the matter? You can't move? Aw, well that really is sad for you since I can move all I want." Danzo said, a smirk appearing over his face._

"_Shisui!" Itachi yelled out, running over to the door and standing still as he watched Danzo run his hands over Shisui's eyes._

"_Ah, Itachi is finally here. Are you here to watch the show?" Danzo asked, smirking as he took a step away from Shisui and making his way over to the stunned raven. "Or are you here to bring a good time?" Danzo asked, letting his fingers go through the river of raven hair and smirking at the shiver of disgust he received._

"_Take your hands off of him Danzo!" Shisui yelled, finding the will to break Danzo's hold over him._

"_A pity, he looks like he would be a great fuck." Danzo said, a grin appearing on his face as his hands and fingers found their way to Itachi's ass. "But if you want me so much, you'll have to wait because I don't think that such a prize as Itachi will be coming my way ever again." Danzo said, his fingers digging painfully into Itachi's plump bubble ass._

_Itachi tore himself from Danzo's clutches, his kunai tearing itself a new home on Danzo's face._

"_ARGH! You ungrateful bitch!" Danzo roared, slamming Itachi into the nearest wall and making his way over to Shisui. "You'll make do for now, until I can get Itachi to cooperate." Danzo smirked, pulling Shisui's head back and invading his mouth._

"_N-no! L-leave Shisui a-alone!" Itachi yelled, coughing up blood and trying to stand once more, finding it impossible. Danzo smirked and turned towards Itachi, making Shisui's body turn as well._

"_You want to watch, Itachi? You want to watch as I take him? Maybe you'll watch when I take your little brother too, eh?" Itachi's eyes snapped up and glared coldly at Danzo._

"_You wouldn't dare touch Sasuke!" Itachi growled out, his body moving in response to the red hot rage he felt. "LEAVE MY LITTLE BROTHER AND SHISUI OUT OF THIS!" Itachi roared, his legs giving out on him and plopping him to the ground._

"_Hn, no. I think I'll enjoy myself here with Shisui first, then go after Sasuke. I'm sure the little brat will be as tight as fuck." Danzo smirked in satisfaction as he watched Itachi struggle with his unresponsive body once more._

"_Then maybe I'll go find that Kyuubi bitch I've heard so much about. I bet he's an even better fuck than your little Sasuke, maybe I'll take them both, doesn't that sound even better?" Danzo watched as Itachi's rage made his body move, slowly making him take tiny steps at a time. He grinned in satisfaction as Itachi's legs failed him, turning his attention back on Shisui who was trying desperately to break the jutsu's grasp on him and make a get away._

"_You can't break away, you've seen Itachi try, and he failed." Shisui feared the worst as Danzo walked closer to him. "I think its for the best if Itachi watch this." He said with a smirk as he created claws using chakra, slashing it across Shisui's chest._

_A terrible, agonized scream made Itachi wrench his eyes open, witnessing as the blood splashed everywhere and some landed on his face. He watched as his beloved cousin suffered and the blood seeped out of the claw marks on his torso. "Hm, I do enjoy an unmarked chest, but this particular mark is actually very arousing for me, I wonder if more will excite me."_

_Shisui cried out a silent shout as Danzo tore through his pants and boxers, leaving behind two equally long claw marks running from his waist to his feet, the blood running free and giving Danzo a satisfaction he was becoming addicted to. "Well now, that settles it, I have a blood fetish." he said with a smirk as he licked at his chakra claws, both vanishing as he let his hands drop to his sides._

"_P-Please! No m-more!" Danzo's smirk grew wild and animalistic as he came nearer to Shisui, Itachi's eyes frozen open as he watched helplessly as his cousin was torn apart._

"_Now why would I do such a thing?" Danzo said, letting his finger sink into the long gash at Shisui's chest, making the man shout out in unimaginable pain. "Such delicious sounds of pain, it really excites me."_

_Itachi couldn't bare to watch, he just couldn't, but Danzo's jutsu made it impossible for him to look away from the awful scene before him. "PLEASE! I'll do anything, but please, leave him alone, leave Shisui be!" Danzo smirked, he was far from finished with Shisui, and he would make sure he did this thoroughly._

"_I think not, Itachi. For you see, his parents promised me a large sum of money, their place in the council, and even Shisui himself if I helped them take out someone very powerful. But they never paid up, and I'm here to collect my belongings." Danzo punctuated his sentences with a rough stab of his fingers into the raw flesh of each one of Shisui's wounds, making them bleed all the more and causing him more pain than he could take._

"_PLEASE! LEAVE ME ALONE!" Shisui yelled, trying with all his soul to break the jutsu and get away from the crazy man. Danzo smirked, making a small pair of claws appear on one hand._

"_And why would I do THAT?" Danzo asked, making sure he dug those claws into Shisui's cock, causing the young man to gasp and howl in more unbearable pain. He smirked as he pulled his claws back, basking in the glory of more blood as it spilled and painted the floor under their feet. By now, Shisui could not hold back the tears as he unwillingly let go of the hope for escape._

_Itachi could feel the river of tears flow freely down his face as he watched Danzo defile and mutilate Shisui's body, covering every inch of his skin in open flesh wounds. He could feel as more and more blood splashed his face, he could feel the unimaginable pain coursed through his body as if he were Shisui. He could taste the blood Shisui was coughing out, could feel the rawness of his throat as more and more blood came out, almost as if he were the one there, not Shisui._

_Danzo smirked at the look of utter horror on Itachi's face, deciding it was time for the main course. He began to drag his chakra claws down Shisui's back, making him arch in pain and cry out for the assault to end. "PLEASE STOP!" Itachi yelled out, his tears flowing even faster and his vision blurred, but he could still see Danzo's hand making it's way down Shisui's back._

_Danzo smirked, digging his claws in even deeper and letting his finger from the other hand to dig into the wound, finding actual bone and scratching at the many veins there. Shisui's mouth was open wide in a silent shout of pain as he felt Danzo's fingers on his actual bone. "p-please …" he whispered, wanting the assault to end._

_Danzo laughed evilly, finally reaching his destination. Shisui could feel his fear skyrocket as he felt Danzo's chakra clawed finger part his ass cheeks and circle around his untouched hole, making blood come out._

"_PLEASE! NO, PLEASE! I-I'll do anything, but please not there!" Shisui yelled, his panic attack making him fall to the ground closer to Itachi, his facial expression one of pure horror._

"_Ha, really? You'll do anything? … hm." Danzo chuckled as he made his way to the pair, so close together, but still out of reach._

_Shisui stared desperately into Itachi's eyes, his sharingan gone and unable to get back in his eyes. "Danzo! That is enough, let him go and do what you like to me!" Itachi said in a grave voice, his anger amounting inside himself. Danzo laughed at that and grew nearer to Shisui's perfectly positioned ass._

"_Eh? Really? You'd take his place? Hm …" Danzo mockingly placed a blood soaked finger to his chin, making Itachi grit his teeth in anger._

"_Quit playing around and let him go! Its me you want, isn't it? Then take me!" Itachi roared out, his limbs moving just a bit, but not enough to raise anyone's hopes._

"_No, I think I rather like Shisui better. You see … he makes the most adorable noises like this one." Danzo said as he dug his foot into one of the many long gashes on Shisui's body, making him cry out and stare at Itachi with desperation._

"_Please! L-Let me g-go and I'll do anything you want!" Shisui yelled again, desperation coloring his voice and making Danzo's smirk turn into an amused sneer._

"_Really anything? Hm …" again Danzo mockingly contemplated what was proposed to him, but Shisui's hopes were thrown into the pit of fire when Danzo quickly unzipped his pants and thrust into him, making unimaginable pain explode in his body._

"_ARRRRRRGHHH! GET IT OUT! GET IT THE FUCK OUT!" Shisui yelled, Itachi mere feet away from him, but not even able to get up. Danzo smirked and began to move, feeding chakra into his cock and making it form into many small thorns along it's sides, making Shisui yell out in more pain as his walls were torn through._

"_Ngh i-it hurts … p-please -hic- l-let me g-go!" Shisui sobbed out, staring deeply into Itachi's eyes as he was raped by Danzo. Itachi couldn't for the life of him, tear his eyes away from the scene in front of him. His eyes watched as Danzo's cock went in and out, the blood being caked on and Shisui's eyes loosing their spark of life with every thrust._

"_Look at you. You're so damn loose that I think you're a whore!" Danzo yelled out, spiking his chakra and roughly thrusting back into the poor soul in his grasp. Itachi could see the life leaving Shisui's body, and he could bare it no longer. He stood up abruptly, ripping Shisui's almost lifeless body away from Danzo and placing him carefully down._

"_That is quite enough!" Itachi yelled, his eyes bleeding into the sharingan. Danzo gasped as he watched Itachi come near him, the dark aura emanating from Itachi's body chocked him as Itachi came nearer to him._

"_I-Itachi, you shouldn't be able to move!" Danzo yelled, the quiver in his words ringing loud and clear._

"_Is that so? Well you shouldn't be able to move after I'm done with YOU!" Itachi yelled, drawing his katana and slashing at Danzo's neck, successfully tearing a piece of flesh and making Danzo's stance falter, yet not fall._

"_Hn." Danzo smirked and laughing maniacally. "You actually think you'll be able to take me down? If the great Shisui couldn't even bring me to my knees, what makes you think you'll do the same?"_

"_Tsukuyomi!" Itachi yelled, gazing into Danzo's eyes as he activated his new ability. Danzo gasped as he found himself in the dark world of the Tsukuyomi, a place believed to represent the Spiritual World and Darkness. He took a look around, finding himself surrounded by a red moon casting a red light and a cloudy atmosphere. He could see himself in a gray color and tied up to a pole._

"_W-What the hell?" He whispered, trying to effectively get out of the restraints._

"_Guess you can't move, a pity since this will be oh so boring to me." Itachi said, appearing out of nowhere and smirking at Danzo's surprised expression. "Whats the matter? Can't speak either?" Danzo glared at him and began to renew his efforts to free himself._

_Itachi rolled his eyes and sat back as he watched Danzo begin to spew out curses and try harder. "Let me go!" Itachi smirked, he thought it was ironic as Shisui kept saying that to him._

"_Oh no, it's time for you to pay, and what better way to pay than by taking some of your own medicine." Danzo's eyes widened as Itachi came closer, revealing his chakra claws and his intentions._

"_N-No! No! Don't!" Danzo yelled futily as the first claw ripped through his flesh and clothes, making him arch from the pain and add more power to his escape efforts._

_Outside, Shisui could see the panic in Danzo's eyes as he stared into Itachi's eyes, he could see the shear panic overcoming Danzo's features and repressed a shiver of sympathy. He knew Itachi was giving Danzo what he deserved, but he also knew that it would cause some serious damages._

_They had both discovered that Itachi had the mangekyou sharingan for a long time, given to him when his mother died before his eyes. Shisui knew that using it meant that his eyesight would go, leaving Itachi blind. He made Itachi promise him to not use it, to leave it alone, but now it was their last resort, and he knew that this was Itachi's last time seeing clearly._

_He watched as Itachi strained himself, his eyes already hurting him and his left eye was starting to bleed. Suddenly, Danzo's arm flew up, a kunai in hand and tried to take Itachi out. He jumped back, his own kunai at the ready as they both took a hit from each other, Itachi's left eye was taken out and Danzo's right eye was gone._

_Itachi let out a long cry as he dropped his kunai, his hands clutching at his left eye and Danzo glaring down at him, his right eye long gone. "You little bitch! I'll teach you to mess with me!" He yelled, going straight for Itachi and Itachi going straight for Danzo. Time stopped for them all, no one dared to breathe and no one dared to blink._

_There was an agonized cry and more blood was raised as a body hit the ground and two others were thrown back. There lay Shisui Uchiha, his body mutilated and two kunai protruding from his chest and back._

"_Heh, never mind, I'll just take this!" Danzo yelled, pulling out Shisui's right eye and smirking at the writhing man on the ground. "Go to hell you piece of shit!" He yelled, leaving both men there, both exhausted and unable to go after him._

"_S-S-Shisui?" Itachi's voice quivered as he ran over to his fallen friend. His eye was blurred and the pain of his left eye was forgotten as he watched Shisui try to breathe._

"_T-Take m-my eye Itachi." He uttered out, his breathing even more labored as he stared at Itachi and lifted his hand up._

"_T-Take my eye and go, you'll be able to keep your eyesight. Y-You must live and k-keep S-Sasuke safe. Sasuke and K-K-Kyu …" He had taken his last breathe and was gone, the emergency team finally entering the premisses and taking in the stare of the room in horror._

"_I-Itachi-san, there was a barrier around this room." He turned around and was face to face with Kyuubi, the promising medical nin and captain of the entire division. "I heard him, let me get that eye on you." Itachi nodded absently, not known to him that Danzo was watching._

"_Thank you Kyuubi, I will be forever grateful to you." Itachi whispered out, trying to hold back his tears as Kyuubi worked on him._

"_So that is the whore he's in love with. Hm, now this is interesting." Danzo said with a smirk, making his getaway and meeting Madara at their hideout. It was only a matter of time before he would get rid of that annoying Uchiha pest he was working for and get what he really wanted, power.  
~End Flashback~_

"Y-You … r-raped and killed him?" Sasuke was in tears, he really did not want to hear that, but his curiosity got the better of him. Danzo smirked and circled around him, the Naruto clone forgotten and thrown to the side.

"What can I say? Itachi was being difficult with me, and I had to teach him a lesson." He stopped and glared upon Naruto's clone as he placed his hand on Sasuke's shoulder and pulled him back. "LET HIM GO YOU WHORE!" He yelled, quickly pulling out a kunai and throwing it at Naruto's clone, who successfully blocked it with a kunai of his own.

"What is it that you want from me?" Sasuke yelled, hugging Naruto's clone close to him and watching as the rage rolled off of Danzo in torrents.

"What do I want? It's simple! I wan that whore, his father, and his brother DEAD! I've wanted the main Uchihas for the last twenty years! I wanted Itachi all for me! I wanted you all for me! And I fucking wanted Fugaku! Yet this whore and his family had to just come in and take you all away!" Danzo was pissed and was trembling with rage as he grew closer to them.

"Ew, you're just sick, you old man. What the hell would possess you to think we'd want you?" Danzo smirked and halted his actions, letting his eyes wonder all over Sasuke's body.

"I made a deal with Madara that I would get the main house clan's sons. And I intend to have them just like I had Shisui!" Danzo yelled, charging at Sasuke with a fire ball aimed at him and Naruto's clone.

"RASEN-SHURIKEN!" The clone yelled, throwing the rasen-shuriken straight at Danzo. Danzo dodged the incoming attack, jumping in the air and pulling out several weird kunai.

"WIND KUNAI BLADE!" He yelled, throwing several of them at the young men, making them both scatter and jump away.

"WIND RELEASE: RASENGAN!" Naruto's clone yelled, creating a rasengan and charging at Danzo, successfully hitting him on the chest, but poofing away as Danzo stabbed his kunai blade into his back.

"So that wasn't the real one? WHERE ARE YOU YOU LITTLE SHIT?" Danzo exploded, throwing more wind blades at Sasuke and the entire room.

The other clone jumped out, a rasen-shuriken at the ready and tried to stab it into Danzo's back, but ultimately failing as Danzo kicked him down. He stayed down, pretending to be unconscious as he regained some chakra. Danzo smirked as he watched how pathetically Naruto stayed down.

"Whats the matter?" Sasuke glared and charged after him, his katana at the ready and charged with electricity from his chidori.

"ARRRRR!" He yelled, slashing at Danzo's arm, effectively cutting off some of the flesh there. Danzo jumped back, baring his teeth and grunting as he twisted some bandages around the wound.

"Sword of Kusanagi: Chidori Katana!" Sasuke yelled going after Danzo and swiping his katana at him. Danzo grunted as swipe after swipe was taken onto his body, stinging him with the voltage of a thousand watts. Danzo could swear he heard Shisui laughing at him as he took his last breathe. He opened his eyes and glared at the ceiling.

"I WILL NOT DIE!" He yelled, jumping away from Sasuke and his blood drunk sword. "WIND RELEASE: VACCUM SERIAL WAVES!" He yelled taking a deep breathe and exhaling several blades of wind at different angles. He began to move his head around as he spewed the blades, each one heading towards Sasuke at the same time.

Sasuke cursed his luck as he began to think, suddenly he smirked and whispered, "Shield of Amaterasu" all at once the flames of Amaterasu appeared and surrounded his body, burning away the wind blades and stunning the already out of breathe Danzo.

"Today you die! For my cousin, for Itachi, for Naruto, my father, Minato, Kyuubi, and for me! You die for all of your crimes! AMATERASU!" He yelled, letting the flames out and letting them engulf the old man as he hurriedly took off his armband and did a release over it, revealing Naruto.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Danzo yelled, the flames burning and finally, shutting him up as he took his one final last breathe and the darkness over took him. There was a light appearing above him and his eyes opened wide as he stared at the one before him. For there in front of him, was Shisui Uchiha.

"B-But how?" Danzo asked, trying to move away from the ghost.

"It's judgment day Danzo and guess what? You were found guilty!" Shisui yelled as the angels of death and destruction carried him down to hell, where more flames awaited to burn his soul for all eternity. Shisui turned to Naruto and Sasuke, smiling as he knelt down beside Sasuke and took hold of his and Naruto's hand.

"Sasuke, you are blessed with eternal love, cherish it for your entire life." he whispered as he let the rest of his chakra go in a healing remedy, making Naruto awaken and Sasuke feel a warm blanket over come him.

"What just happened? I felt like someone let their healing chakra go to me." Naruto said as he sat up.

"I don't know, but lets go. I'm pretty sure Itachi and Kyuubi are both worried." Sasuke said as he hugged his blonde close.

"BANG" there was an explosion and both Naruto and Sasuke turned around to stare at the wall beside the door.

"ITACHI YOU IDIOT! THERE IS A DOOR OVER HERE!" Kyuubi yelled from behind them, Itachi near the hole in the wall.

"But it's so much cooler coming in through the wall!" Itachi whined as he entered the room, Kiba and Tobi behind him with shades on and terminator outfits on.

"We'll be back!" They said together with their voices lowered to match the Terminator's voice.

"Erm, but you aren't going anywhere." Naruto said as he sweat dropped and they both fell anime style.

"PARTY POOPER!" Kiba yelled as Hinata walked in and hugged him from behind, Zetsu following with Tobi and Tobi giggled.

"We did it! We managed to defeat everyone!" Hinata cheered, hugging Naruto and latching on a little longer than necessary. She whispered to him in a low voice, "We couldn't find it, I'm sorry." She gave him a squeezed and walked away, leaving a dejected Naruto behind.

"What's wrong?" Naruto shook his head as Sasuke enveloped him in a warm and loving hug.

"Tell me." Naruto sighed and looked away, not liking where this was headed.

"Its just that, long ago, Danzo was there when our mothers died on the mission and he took something precious to me, he took the chakra crystal she had and I need it to open the secret box she wanted me to open.

Sasuke nodded and smirked, pulling him along and over to the charred remains of what was once Danzo. "Is that what you're looking for?" he pointed to a crystal only two feet away and smirked when Naruto nodded and scooped it up, carrying it with the utmost care.

"Let's go! Our real mission is over!" Sasuke quirked a brow as they walked out.

"What do you mean our real mission?" Naruto sheepishly scratched the back of his head.

"Well, this was the mission all along. Only the crystal can open the sacred scroll of sealing, so when Danzo opened the scroll, we knew he had the crystal. It's intrusted to special operatives, and my dad gave it to her because she was his wife. So I give it to you because … I love you." Naruto said with the most cutest of blushes. Everyone smirked as Sasuke blushed and took the crystal from Naruto's hands, they knew what was going to happen later on, and they thanked god for the soundproof rooms.

"Naruto!" Naruto turned around and was face to face with none other than … "Sai. What do you want?" Sai had tears in his eyes and hugged the blonde close.

"HE WANTS TO MARRY ME!" he yelled, crying into Naruto's shoulder and squeezing him inappropriately. Sasuke glared at Sai and yanked Naruto away from him, holding him close and growling when Sai made grabby hands for Naruto.

"He's mine! Now what do you want?" Sai pouted and was about to speak when a loud bang was heard and a possessive aura, that even matched Sasuke's but wasn't anywhere close to it, appeared to engulf the room.

"Geez Sasuke, No one will take Naruto!" Kiba yelled glaring at the clueless raven.

"Er, that's not me." Everyone turned their attention to a quivering Sai as he whimpered and shrunk back against the wall.

"I-ITS HIM!" Sai yelled, trying desperately to claw his way out of the room through the wall. They turned to stare at …

"MADARA?" They all said in unison as he glared at Sai.

"YOU! How dare you run away from your future husband? Get back in that bed and get ready to receive your damn punishment! And this time … there will not be an audience!" Madara said darkly, glaring at everyone when he mentioned the audience.

Sai whimpered in fear and nodded, turning away from his clawing and giving Naruto a look of despair. He walked away from Naruto and Sasuke, holding onto his ass and giving a prayer of forgiveness to Kami, God, Buddha, and even to Garfield the cat for the safety of his ass. Naruto and Sasuke stared at one another for a good long minute before laughing their asses off and walking away, making Sai feel more despair enter his body.

At the base, Minato paced back and forth, wondering where his sons were, they were to be back an hour ago. He paced more and more, actually worrying Fugaku with his constant pacing and grumbling. Iruka had joined him in the pacing about forty minutes prior and both Fugaku and Kakashi were worried for their loves. Just as Kakashi was about to speak up his worries, Naruto burst into the room, followed by Sasuke, Kyuubi, and Itachi.

"HELP! Hurry up and Help! Get Tsunade!" Sasori said as he pushed his way through them, going over to Minato and pushing him out of the way too.

"TSUNADE! GET IN HERE! ITS AN EMERGENCY!" There was a loud thump and lots of rushing before the side door was kicked down and Tsunade appeared, hickeys covering her neck and her blouse was out of place, Jiraya walking lazily behind her with a happy grin on his face and his pants undone.

"What is it?" she yelled, glaring at everyone, especially at Sasori, and he dashed out of the room, leaving everyone puzzled.

"He called me in here to run off? What the hell kind of a joke is that? I was in the middle of something!" she yelled, glaring at the door. Suddenly, Sasori ran back in, Deidara in his arms and blood all over his body.

"Please! Please save him!" Sasori said, his voice breaking and the tears flowing down his face, but he did not care, he wanted Deidara safe. Shikamaru followed in after him, Ino in his arms as well, but she looked a hell of a lot better than Deidara.

"What happened?" Tsunade asked, already all over the two unconscious blondes and directing the to Minato's more than roomy desk.

"We were scouting behind Madara's hideout before everyone came running in, and Danzo was there, he was carrying the sacred scroll, and he saw us. Deidara jumped in and began his attack, but Danzo pushed him back. In the end, he did this wind release attack and Ino was in the blast. But please! SAVE HIM!" Sasori yelled, the look of a dying man in his eyes.

Sasuke gasped as he looked into Sasori's eyes, he was a burning man. His eyes held fear and sadness in them, the same his eyes had when Danzo attacked Naruto. He could see the desperation in Sasori's eyes, the hurt and the hope. He hoped to god that Deidara was ok, he hurt at the thought that Deidara would be gone, that he was hurt, and the desperation that no one was helping his love. He was a burning man, and Sasuke knew how he felt.

"Tsunade, now is not the time for questions, Naruto get some water, Itachi go get the medical team, Kyuubi help Tsunade, and Minato, you take my father and bring in some cots, STAT!" Sasuke said as he ran over to Minato's study, looking for the medical kit that should be there.

When he returned, Minato and Fugaku had the cots ready, Naruto had a huge pot of water, and Tsunade and Kyuubi had their hands full with the unconscious blondes. "Shikamaru, Sasori, lift them onto the cots, Naruto, get the water over here and keep back, I'm going to boil it." Naruto nodded and Sasuke moved him over as Sasori and Shikamaru moved the twins.

Sasuke did a few hand signs and a small fire came out of his mouth, boiling the water instantly, he knew Naruto's hands must have been on fire, but when he checked, Naruto had demonic chakra covering his hands, a small smile over his face as he stared at Sasuke.

Sasuke kissed Naruto and helped him bring the huge pot of water over to the team, the medical medics were there by now, several medical tools in their hands.

"Use this water to sterilize the tools, the rest of you get out of here!" they nodded Kyuubi staying behind to help his teacher in curing his cousins.

"Whats going on?" they all turned around to spot Sakura as she walked over to them, small bruises on her body here and there told she had a tough time on the mission.

"Your teacher and her best student are in there saving the lives of my cousins." Naruto said as he looked worriedly over his shoulder.

"Oh, you mean Kyuubi? He's my mentor, I no longer study under Tsunade-sama, he's surpassed her and its my turn to surpass her as well." Sakura said as she also looked at Minato's door with a worried expression.

"My only concern is that Kyuubi took too much damage when he performed that forbidden jutsu of his, what was it? Er … Secret Jutsu: Nine tail curse, yeah that was it. He took a lot of damage when one of Danzo's underlings smashed his head, but I got him fixed up." Naruto gasped and pulled Sakura towards him.

"GO IN THERE AND FEED HIM CHAKRA NOW!" Naruto said, pushing her in and glaring at the medic nins who tried to push her out.

"It's going to be alright Naruto, you know those twins will fight for everything they have, that includes life." Naruto smiled slightly at Sasuke's reassurance and sat down with everyone, a small tear escaping his eye.

"Sasuke … I'm sorry about your cousin, and … ITACHI YOU IDIOT! Did you expect Sasuke to never know? You do know Danzo tried to do it again, right?" Itachi looked away and mumbled an apology, receiving a roll of the eyes from Sasuke.

"It's alright aniki, I know it was for my own good, but I have a message for you." Everyone raised their eyebrows, including Sasuke. "I have no idea why, but …" he reached into his pocket and raised an eyebrow at finding a note, it read Itachi.

Sasuke handed it over to Itachi and watched as he gasped and opened his eyes wide. "H-How, where, when, why … where did you get a note with Shisui's handwriting on it?" Sasuke opened his eyes wide and stared at his brother, not knowing what to say.

"How am I supposed to know that? All I know is that when Danzo finally died, I felt a calming chakra enter my system and I felt the need to see you and give something to you, but when I checked my pockets over there, there was nothing in it." Itachi raised an eyebrow and opened the note, everyone at the edge of their seats.

_Itachi,_

_Don't be afraid, and don't ask questions, just know that I sent you a last note and be glad that I did, you idiot! I have been watching you over the years, although Kami-sama smacks me across the back of my head and says "Give Kyuubi and Itachi some privacy you perv!" a lot lately. I just wanted to say, thank you for trying to honor me, and thanks to you little Sasu-chan, Danzo got what he deserved and I got my revenge, I got to see him to hell. Don't ask any questions on how I managed to send you a letter and please, take care of Kyuubi and Naruto, you two have managed to find a rare kind of love that lasts for an eternity. Tell Sasori and Shikamaru not to worry about the twins, they're just fine. Actually, I'm seeing them at the moment, but Kami-sama is telling them to go back now, they should be there in five minutes, also … use protection! ;D_

_C: Love, Shisui :D_

Sasuke and Itachi stared at the note for a long time before they started to look around the room, they could distinctly hear a laugh, but couldn't pin point from where it came from, but they knew it was Shisui.

"… THAT PERVERT! You watch us when me and Kyuubi have us time?" Itachi yelled into the ceiling, creeping everyone out a little, but they understood, Itachi did read the note out loud for them all to hear, you know.

"… PERVERT! I DON'T NEED PROTECTION! ME AND NARUTO ARE TRUE TO ONE ANOTHER!" Sasuke yelled, making Naruto splutter and blush as another chortle of laughter was heard.

"JUST YOU WAIT TILL WE GET OUR HANDS ON YOU!" they yelled in unison, looking quite stupid in the eyes of Kyuubi as he stared at them.

"Itachi, Sasuke … you could always walk up the wall and put your hands on the ceiling if it means that much to you, you know." Kyuubi said with a bored expression, making Naruto laugh and everyone chuckle.

"Alright, enough of the laughter, Deidara and Ino are better, and thanks for sending Sakura in there Naruto. Oh and Deidara wants to see Sasori." Kyuubi said as he walked back in, the rest of them walking back, but Sasori running in.

"Danna, un." Deidara said, looking up at Sasori with the most admiration there was in the world.

"Deidara." Sasori said, a full smile on his face as the tears dropped once more, stunning Deidara as he leaned in and captured his lips, making everyone turn away from them and smirk.

"So, now that the love scene is over with, did you get it?" Minato asked excitedly, looking at Sasuke expectantly.

"What? Why are you looking at me for?" Sasuke said with an eyebrow raised.

"Because we know Naruto gave it to you." Fugaku said, a smirk in place as he watched his youngest son blush and nod.

"Oh, that, here you go." Sasuke said, taking it off and handing it to Minato.

"YES! We finally got it!" Minato yelled as he pushed a book back and the bookcase moved, revealing a huge metal door. "What? Did you expect some sort of jewelery box?" Minato asked everyone as their mouths hung open. He opened the door, being careful with the crystal and smirked, hearing gasps behind him.

It was a large room filled with crystals alike, but in the middle there stood a box. Minato walked over to it, feeling his sons right behind them. "It's an old Uzumaki custom to give our loves a crystal, and this is for you guys, oh and there are some special kunai in here that Kushina wanted the boys to have, and her will is over on the wall." Minato said as he threw the box over to Fugaku as the Uzumaki boys walked around.

Fugaku opened the box and smirked, it was the same crystal Sasuke had, but it had only two of them. "Seems Kushina was prepared." Fugaku murmured, smirking as he took out one and gave it to Itachi as he put on the other.

"Well, that's it for now, also we have the chuunin exams, but they canceled it for next month." Naruto said Minato relocked the room and smirked at the still awestruck expressions on their faces.

"Then we should practice should we not?" Sasuke whispered into Naruto's ear, making the blonde shiver in anticipation.

"Yeah, we should practice on our stamina." Sasuke smirked and carried the blonde away, completely ignoring the rest of the group who stood there staring after them.

"Uh … we should too!" They all nodded and ran off, their ukes in their arms and a small blush covering them all.

"They sure do catch on fast don't they?" Minato asked as Fugaku nipped at his ear. "But then again, I don't mind." he said as he jumped his seme.

[.][-][.][-][.]End Story, yeah … The End xD[.][-][.][-][.]

Me: Sorry, but if you expected a lemon … then you got a big surprise didn't you?

Naruto: Elena-Chan has agreed to do an epilogue if anyone is interested, but she needs time to think because this chapter took everything out of her brain, also the lemon is optional, but she might put one in the epilogue if she feels up to it, you'll never know unless you review and ask.

Me: Sure did! It killed me to write that whole flashback-rape thing with Shisui! I didn't want to! But it had to be done, it just had to! Dx

Sasuke: Usually I would be all over you, ready to kill you for not putting up a SasuNaru lemon, but I feel like today is a different day.

Naruto: -sighs- I'll go get the lube! … my ass is going to be sore tomorrow! Dx

Itachi: That was sad and cruel! I couldn't help my best friend! And that pedophile bitch wanted to rape an EIGHT YEAR OLD?

Me: Hey, if it makes you feel any better, he's actually dead xD … I think that was a spoiler? Cause he actually is dead in the manga, not on the anime just yet though xD;;;

Tobi: Tobi wasn't in this chapter much! Tell Tobi why not! And where are ZetsuTobi lemons?

Me: Er … I FORGOT TOBI! D: I loves you, and I am sorry!

Tobi … Tobi forgives you, if you do Tobi a favor.

Me: … what? o. o

Tobi: Give Tobi a kiss! :D?

Me: … er … OK! :D -gives a Hershey's kisses- Better?

Tobi: Very :D … Please review, it's now over, but if you want an extra epi-thingy, then please review!

Me: Lolz Tobi! xD

Minato: Yeah, you know what I'm going to say, so … you've been reading from her craziness, Bad Writer xD


End file.
